Babysitting 101
by So Zetta Slow
Summary: Larxene, Roxas, and Axel are left at home for a month and with nothing to do. When Larxene invites her two best friends, Demyx and Zexion, just one word is needed to describe what happens…MAJOR CHAOS! Please R&R!
1. Larxene's Torture BEGINS!

**Author Note: So, This would, hopefully, be my second successful story. Roxas, Axel, and Larxene are all siblings….though nobody knows where Axel got his red hair from. Anyway, I know all of you are wondering how old the three are so read this:**

**Roxas-4 years old**

**Larxene-14 years old**

**Axel-7 years old**

**So, know that we know the ages, let's go over one simple IMORTANT rule: REVIEW! Anyway, on with the story! **

**Babysitting**

Larxene woke up from the most annoying, high-pitched, seven-year-old boy's voice. Any ideas of who it belonged too? Axel. She extremely hated Axel at times but you know how it is, ' love your brothers and sisters'. She flopped her pillow on her head, hoping to block out his voice, but as usual, it didn't help. Suddenly there was a loud wailing sound from outside. It came closer by the minute until it was like it was just outside her door. Lucky for her, it was just outside her door. She got up, looking really dead and annoyed and stomped to her door. To her surprise, Roxas, her adorable little brother, was wailing outside. She bent down to his eye level and ruffled his hair. He started to quiet down a bit. Roxas loved Larxene and she loved him, too. Larxene could always calm him down, no matter what made him cry. Roxas looked up at her, his big, blue eyes filled with tears. Larxene smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

" What's the matter, Roxyboi?" Larxene asked as she stroked his messy, dirty-blonde hair. Roxas completely stopped crying and hugged Larxene.

" Mommy is going on a trip without us! She abandoned us!" Roxas cried, helpless and trembling in Larxene's arms.

" Roxas, let's go downstairs and talk to mommy, okay?" Larxene picked Roxas up and held him to her side as she walked down the stairs. She glanced over at Roxas who was quietly crying on her shoulder. She stroked his hair to calm him down. He giggled and kissed her on the cheek. Larxene heard her mom and Axel arguing in the kitchen about some kind of trip. She went in to talk to mom.

" But mom!" Axel started. " I don't want to be left with some baby and a-a girl!" Axel pointed rudely at Larxene. Larxene's only response was sticking her tongue out at him. Roxas smiled at this and started to squirm in her arms.

" Huh?" Larxene asked as she looked at the squirming little Roxas.

" I want to stand now." Roxas replied, blushing. Larxene understood and sat him on the kitchen floor. Larxene tousled his hair and returned her attention back to Axel and mom.

" Now, Axel, you need to respect your sister. She is older than you and way smarter." Mom lectured Axel, but as usual, he paid little attention. He just sat there, staring out at space.

Mom looked over Larxene and smiled. " Larx, could you look after your brothers while I'm gone on my business trip?" Larxene's left eye twitched at her question.

" Mom, how long are you going to leave me here with…" Larxene's question trailed off as she glanced at Axel who was smirking and then at Roxas who was playing with the end of Larxene's pants. She smiled at him and continued her question. " How long are you going to leave me with the little demon and the cute, innocent little Roxas?"

Axel knew I was talking about him stuck his tongue out at me. I just made a mean face saying: _I'm going to hurt you when Mom leaves. _He rolled his eyes and continued on eavesdropping on our conversation.

" Well, Larxy, you'll have to take care of your brothers from today till the first day of August." Larxene thought about this and soon, her eyes were wide with fear.

" You mean I have to watch Axel for a whole month?" Larxene complained, pouting.

" And Roxas, you know he's only four. Larxene, you better take good care of them both." Mom said with her arms crossed while Larxene looked down at the floor. She glanced at happy Roxas. She smiled at him and he giggled. Larxene looked back up and replied, "Okay, Mom."

Just then, a little, shaky voice spoke up. " Mommy, are you anbwandoning us?" The little toddler asked. Mom came over to him and ruffled his hair.

" How could I abandon the greatest children in the world?" Mom said. Roxas smiled and went back to playing. Axel, on the other hand, wanted mom to leave so badly so he could start annoying Larxene. He slid down from where he was sitting and interrupted.

" Mom, uh what time are you supposed to be leaving? I don't want you to be late." Axel said, trying his hardest to be innocent. Mom looked at the watch and her eyes grew wide.

" Oh my goodness! I'm going to be late!" Mom yelled running over to her bags and opening the front door. She told us one more thing before she left.

" Good-bye! And be very good for Larxene!" She closed the door behind her and she was gone. Larxene was now stuck with the most annoying seven year old in the world, Axel. Her torture had started. Babysitting. She hated babysitting Axel, but Roxas was rather easy to take care of. Axel was a little demon who never listened, always got into trouble, and was just paling **ANNOYING. **

Larxene turned around, picked up Roxas and walked into the living room, with Axel tagging along behind. She sat Roxas down on the couch and he soon found string to play with. She sat right next to him. Axel stood there, right in front of her, with that smile full of evil on his face.

" Well, this is going to be fun!" Axel yelled, crossing his arms. Larxene rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at the annoying seven-year old.

" First of all," Larxene began, " you must listen to every single stupid word I say. Second, you will answer to all my calls and will not get into trouble. Third, I am older than you so **I RULE THE HOUSE! **Is that clear, Axel?"

Axel just nodded his head, probably not listening to a word she just said. He came over to the couch where Larxene and Roxas were sitting. He shoved Roxas over to get a better view of the TV. Poor Roxas fell flat on his face, off the couch. He started crying. Larxene picked him up and sat him on her lap. Once he had stopped, she glared over at Axel with the death stare. Axel got the message and ran upstairs and into his room. Larxene was going to enjoy this.

**Continued in next chapter!**

**So, how'd you like the first chapter of my new story? Please, people….review! This story is going to have about 32 chapters so….I want at least 200 reviews at the end!Anyway, I'm not going to update every single day. Maybe 2-3 times a week. Anyway, peace out!**


	2. Week 1: I can't take it any longer

**Author Note: This is chapter two! Larxene, Roxas, and axel are now left alone in their house. How will things go? Read to find out and remember: REVIEW!**

**Babysitting**

**Week 1**

" Axel, come down here!" Larxne screamed at the top of her lungs. She needed to cook breakfast, but Roxas wanted her to play with him. He didn't leave her alone unless she played. How can you cook when someone is saying ' can you play with me'? Larxene couldn't. " Axel! Come here now!" She yelled once more making Axel scurry down the stairs. He jumped over a few steps and ran into the kitchen.

" Yes, your ugliness? Did you call the king of the house?" He retorted, snickering. Larxene rolled her eyes and Axel continued on saying smart responses. She couldn't take it anymore. She picked her brother up by the shirt and held him against a wall.

" Axel, listen to me you little squirt! I rule this house and you are going to listen to me!" Larxene yelled, her eyes angry and again, she was giving her famous death glare. Axel swallowed hard then smiled evilly.

" What are you going to do to me? Ground me?" He replied laughing. Larxene was really enjoying herself. She couldn't wait to tell him what she was going to do. She laughed happily and stared right back at him.

" That would be to easy, now wouldn't it? I'm thinking about telling mom something. Something very **PRIVATE. ** I bet you know what it is. It starts with ' Axel blew up the microwave with his collection of lighters and matches.' " She said snickering. Axel swallowed hard and pleaded. " Don't tell mom that! I'll listen!" He yelled. Larxene let go of him. She picked up Roxas and placed him in front of Axel.

" I need you to play with Roxy while I cook breakfast." Larxene smiled and went over to the stove. She got out a pan and started making pancakes. Axel stared wide-eyed at his younger brother. Roxas smiled at him and said, " Can you play with me, big brother? Warxene is busy and can't play with me. Can you play with me? I'm bword." Axel reached out his hand and ruffled his brother's hair.

" Sorry, Roxas. I can't because I'm busy thinking of a way to annoy Larxene. I can't play with you." Axel replied, making Roxas's eyes cloud up in sadness.

" Okay, Axel. I'll just play by myself. "At that, Roxas turned around, walked past Larxene, and headed for his room. Larxene watched him leave then she glared at Axel.

" Axel! Why is Roxas sad!" She screamed stomping over to her stupid brother. " Did you tell him you didn't have time to play with him?" She gave her death glare and Axel looked down.

" So what if I did? He needs to learn how to play with himself!" Axel replied, smartly. Larxene was about to explode. Why was axel such a pain? Why couldn't he be just like Roxas; innocent and sweet? But no, sadly Axel was Axel. He was rude, annoying, and very witty. Larxene took a deep breath, and exhaled almost roaring like a lion. Axel stared at her, blankly and probably thinking she was crazy.

Larxene sighed and turned to Axel. " Axel, just go upstairs or find something to do. Just come when I call. Axel nodded. He thought for a minute as Larxene went back to her cooking. He then got an idea. He started to whistle. Larxene didin't say that he couldn't annoy her. She just said to find something to do. He whistled and whistled and whistled and whistled.

Larxene's eye twitched. She had to control herself. And really, whenever she was about to strangle him but couldn't, her eye twitched. She then tried ignoring him by talking to herself.

**In Larxene's head: **

_Hello, Larxene! How are you today? Oh, I'm just fine. How about you? I'm just dandy. Except for one little maggot that is more like a fly. He just flies around, BUGGING ME! Anyway, how is Marluxia? Oh, he's just fine. His hair is its purplish pink as usual. So, anything new? Oh, yes. Roxas just turned four a few days ago. He's so cute, isn't he? I just want to squeeze him. His adorable blue eyes and his cute smile and babyish giggle. AWWWW! Don't we all love Roxas to pieces? Yes! Oh, guess what Larxene? What is it, Larxene? I have a picture of Roxas sleeping on his birthday! So, what's so special about that, Larxene? Oh, I forgot to tell you. He was sleeping with his face in his cake! It was so cute. Axel fell asleep to, but who cares about him. He's seven…he can take care of himself. Yay! I get to take care of Roxas for a whole month! I don't want to take care of Axel though. I can take Roxas a bath, feed him, play with him, watch him sleep, cuddle with him... oh, sorry, Larxene. I got carried away. So, what's your favorite song? Oh, that's a hard one. But my third favorite is a song called, HEAR AXEL SCREAM. It's a good song. It goes like this: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! For a whole five minutes and three seconds! You should listen to it sometime. Okay, I guess I will…_

**In the Real World:**

Axel heard Larxene mumbling to herself. " I think she's completely lost it. "He said, scratching the back of his red hair. He shrugged and went back to whistling.

**Back in Larxene's head: **

_So, Larxene what do you love the most about Roxas? Oh, I love EVERYTHING! He's just so LOVEABLE! I LOVE HIM! Me too, I love him to pieces. silence Do you hear something? Umm…let me listen. Yea, it sounds like…Axel whistling and…telling me something. I think I zoned out. I need to get back in the real world! Help me! Help me! I'm melting! I need air! The walls are closing in on me! I can't breathe! Choking, dieing…Larxene? Yoohoo? Anyone home? I need to see Roxas one more time! (faints) LARXENE! GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF! Just say, ummm…Roxas three times and you'll be back in reality! Okay, here I go! ROXAS ROXAS ROXAS! (Larxene stopped talking to herself but is still passed out)_

**Back in the Real World: **

Axel heard a loud bang and ran into the kitchen. He looked around and suddenly, he found an unconscious Larxene. She was on the floor, and the food was unattended. Axel walked over to his sister and then looked at the food. He thought to himself, _"Which should I take care of? Larxene or the juicy, yummy food on the stove? "_ It didn't take forever for him to decide. " I'll take care of the food. But…who will watch Larxene? He thought and smiled. " Don't know, don't care." He picked up a spatula and started flipping the pancakes. Roxas came skipping down the stares, humming a random tune. Axel's face turned into a wide smile. He knew Roxas didn't know he was downstairs so he wanted to scare him. Axel turned off the stove and flipped the pancakes onto plates. He then hid behind the couch, waiting for Roxas to come skipping by.

Roxas skipped into the living room, unexpecting anything. He plopped onto the couch where Axel was hiding. He flipped through the channels until he found the show: Growing Up Wolf. He happily watched as the wolf puppies played. Axel knew it was his time to STRKE. He jumped out and started scaring Roxas.

Axel started making nonsense sounds and Roxas, being SO scared, fell off the couch and hit his head on the table. Roxas started crying. Axel went over to him and laughed.

" You were so funny looking! You should've seen your face! It was HILARIOUS! " Axel continued to laugh and make fun of his four-year old brother. Roxas's eyes filled up with more tears and he was getting louder in his crying. Axel son grew bored and left Roxas to continue crying. He went into the fridge to get whipped cream. He then went up to his room, looked through his closet, and found a feather. He ran back downstairs and sneaked up over to Larxene. Surprisingly, Roxas was still crying. He ignored it and went back to his prank on Larxene.

" Sleep well, Larx! Axel snickered as he poured the white whip cream in her empty hands. He then tickled her nose with the feather. She swiped her face, and as we all know, the whipped cream went all over her face. Axel laughed at this hysterically and took digital picture. He was planning to put them on the Internet for her friends to see.

Axel continued to laugh and Roxas still wasn't quiet. In fact, he was getting louder. He then saw that Larxene as moving and he quickly ran up stairs and pulled out a camera.

" This is going to be good." He thought. Larxene walked into the bathroom and screamed. Axel laughed and ran into his room.

" He's going to DIE!" Larxene yelled at the top of her lungs. She washed herself and ran out of the bathroom by a familiar cry: Roxas. She looked at him and picked him up gently. She sat down with Roxas in her arms and started to examine him to see if he had any bumps or bruises or cuts. To her surprise, there was a large red bump on the top of his forehead. She felt it and Roxas started to cry louder.

" Roxas, where did you get this?" Larxene asked in a very soothing, gentle voice. Roxas stopped crying for a minute and looked up at her. He smiled at her and replied, " Axel." Larxene's eye twitched. Axel, that little jerk. She played with Roxas to calm him down. She carried him into the kitchen and they both set breakfast.

**Many hours later…..**

" Okay, Roxas! Time for your bath!" Larxene told him, picking him up and walking up stairs into the bathroom. " Warxene, I don't want to take a bath." Roxas said, looking up at her innocently. " Roxas, you have to, and I'm going to do it for you." Roxas smiled, knowing that Larxene was going to take him a bath. She closed the door behind her and started to take his clothes off. After she had finished she picked him up again and dropped him into the tub.

" Now, remember to sit still." Larxene told Roxas while she started scrubbing him with soap.

" Larxy, that tickles!" He said, happily squirming. Larxene laughed. She rinsed him off and put shampoo and conditioner on his dirty-blonde hair. She scrubbed it into his hair and rinsed it off. Once she had finished his whole bath, she dried him in his towel and wrapped him in it. She carried him into her room and laid him down on her bed.

" Stop squirming!" She said, struggling to put on his clothes. She slipped on his pants and then his shirt. She opened the door and let Roxas go and play.

" Axel, it's your turn!" Larxene yelled. Axel went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. It was soon 10:30 pm. Larxene was getting ready to put Roxas andAxel into their rooms.

" Boys, bedtime!" She screamed and Axel. And twenty minutes later everyone was asleep. Roxas and Larxene were sleeping in the same room (Roxas sometimes sleeps with her in an extra bed) and Axel was in his room. The first week was finished. 3 more weeks to go.

**To be continued in next chaper!  
**

**So, how'd you like it? We all know Larxene talks to herself. Anyway, please review!**


	3. 9 days: The Grocery

**Author note: so, I just remembered, I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER! I'll put one after this note. Um, well, poor Larxene. Remember to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or Chains of memories! I really wish I did though….**

**Babysitting 101**

**9 days**

Larxene woke up to the sound of Roxas. She looked around to see he had climbed out of his bed and was reaching for the doorknob. She giggled at her little brother who turned around to see that she was awake.

" Warxene, I want to go downstairs." Roxas said waving his arms in the air. Larxene sighed and got up. She opened the door Roxas happily ran out the door. He was not looking where he was going and well; let's just say Axel came.

Axel walked out of his room and bumped into Roxas. Roxas fell to the ground and quickly got back up. He looked around to see what he had hit and then he saw Axel, towering over him.

"Hello, Axel!" Roxas said, cheerfully. Axel's eye twitched. He hated it when Roxas acted so cute. He couldn't take the cuteness. Can anyone? Axel pulled out his hand and helped Roxas up. Roxas stared at him for a while then smiled. Axel smiled back and Roxas shot down the stairs. He fell flat on his face, but he got right back up and went into the living room.

" What's with him?" Axel asked Larxene as she came out of her room. She put her hand on Axel's head and replied, " I have no idea."

Axel and Larxene walked down the stairs. They both saw Roxas, sitting at the table eating some sort of cinnamon roll. Larxene and Axel stared at him, blankly. Roxas noticed they were watching and smiled, his face covered in cinnamon. " Oh, hello guys!" He said. " Want some?" He pulled out two more rolls and set them on the table. Larxene cautiously walked to the table and sat sown. She grabbed a cinnamon roll and started to devour it. Axel followed soon after. Roxas then got up, ran to the fridge practically slipping on the way, and took out the milk and cups. He poured the milk in the three cups and passed them out. Axel stared wide-eyed at his younger brother's performance. He never, ever, ever did this before. It was either Larxene or himself who fixed breakfast. There was something weird with the four year old. Axel couldn't help but ask.

" Roxas, why are you being so nice today?" Axel said, looking rather puzzled. Roxas looked up at him. It seemed like his eyes were getting a little watery. He replied in a shaky voice, " Aren't I always nice? Or am I just plain annoying?" Roxas said, toddling over to Larxene and burying his face in her chest. Larxene patted his head and ruffled his hair. " That's not what he meant, Rox. He wanted to know WHY you were making breakfast for us." Roxas backed away from Larxene and smiled at the two.

" Don't you guys remember? This is the same day you guys protected me from that bully at school." Roxas said smiling. Larxene thought for a moment that commented. " Oh yeah! I threw a soda can at him, right?" Axel then smiled. " An didn't I hit him square in the face?" Roxas laughed as Axel motioned a punching scene. Larxene, for once in about three months, tousled Axel's hair playfully and actually smiled at him. Axel smiled back. Roxas was delighted to see his siblings happy and not fighting. He swirled around happily. Axel stared at him and laughed when he fell backwards.

" Silly Roxas." Axel said, helping his little brother up. After the three finished eating they're breakfast, Larxene told them to get dressed. They had to go to the grocery, mall, and bank. Axel sighed and went upstairs. Roxas followed, skipping up the stairs rather happily.

Larxene was having trouble finding what to wear. She thought for a moment and as usual, she went to her best friend, her conscience.

**In Larxene's head:**

_Hello, again Larxene. I have a problem. I need to find something to wear. Hmm, that's a hard one! Um, what about the black dragon shirt? It's cool…isn't it? I guess I could wear that. Got any other ideas? Um, you could wear that tiger shirt that says: _Touch Me and DIE! _? That's one of my ultimate favorite shirts! You're a good conscience! Now, which shirt should I wear? The dragon or the black tiger shirt with the cool saying? Um, I would go with the tiger shirts. But I'm just your conscience! What! You're one of my best friends! Plus, my conscience is supposed to make all those stupid decisions in my life Okay, so, what pants should I wear then? Um, you could wear you long shorts. The ones that a black and baggy! Hmm, that's a good idea! I'll do that! Yay, you're so helpful, conscience!_

**In the real World:**

" I'm ready! Yes!" Larxene screamed. She easily got excited over nothing. She's known for doing that. She called over to Axel and Roxas.

" Guys, are you finished yet?" She screamed down the hallway. Axel replied, " No!" She sighed and headed downstairs. " I'm going to wait downstairs!" She screamed back.

" Wow, I thought I had clothes problems." She shook her head and plopped down on the couch. She waited patiently. Finally, Roxas came down the stairs, dressed in a wolf shirt and black, baggy, shorts that were below his knees. He went over and sat next to Larxene. " What's taking axel so long?" He mumbled to her. She just shrugged. Just then, Axel yelled downstairs.

" What should I wear?" Axel yelled. Larxene started to giggle.

" Why don't you ask your conscience? It really helps!" Larxene yelled back to her younger brother. Axel yelled a reply but no one really heard him. He rushed to his door and excitedly started to talk to himself.

**In AXEL'S Head (Oh god help Us!):**

_Uh, yo, Axel's conscience. How have you been? I've been great. Having fun with Larx and Rox. So, I was wondering if you could help me figure out what to wear. I can't choose between the shirt that says: _Live life as a Pyro _or _Burn Baby! _Do you think you could help? Hmm….this is really difficult! They're both sooo cool! (sarcastic). Really? No! I was being SARCASTIC if you know what that means! So, I would go with the pyro one. I mean you know, kids might get scared and say, "Mommy, this guys going to burn me and random babies!" So, I wouldn't go with that other one. Okay. Wait, this is awesome! Larxene is actually right for once! Talking to yourself is a blast…or maybe I'm just Asian…Anyway, thanks for helping!_

**End of Axel's Weird Head. **

Axel came rushing down the stairs. " Hey guys, we can go now!" Larxene tried to wake a sleeping Roxas, but he didn't wake up. She sighed and picked him up. She carefully got up and held Axel's hand out the door. They walked about three blocks to get to the grocery. In there, Larxene got a cart and asked Axel POLITELY, " Could you please push the cart? I don't want Roxas to wake up and get all cranky and blah. You now, he's really cute when he sleeps." Larxene kissed him on the head and stroked his hair. Axel nodded and took hold of the cart. He pushed it happily around the store.

" Hey, Larx, do you know why we're here? Our house is still full of food." Larxene sighed. " Well, you know how today's a special day?" Axel nodded as he continued to push the cart that was sort of heavy for him. He stared back at Larxene.

" So" Why do we need so much food?" Axel questioned, going over to get eggs and milk. He placed them in the cart and followed Larxene to the bread section.

" We need lots of food because I'm planning on making a special dinner. I want the two greatest little brothers in the world to know that I LOVE them." Larxene smiled and gave Axel a ruffle of his hair. She then looked at Roxas, still sleeping, and gave him a hair ruffle, kiss on the forehead, and a hug.

" If you say so…but do you have enough money to pay for all of this?" Axel asked as they put bread, cheese, noodles, chocolate, cream, and other things into the cart. Larxene stared at him and giggled in a girlish way.

" Believe me, Axel. I don't just sit around all day." Axel and she continued through the store. By the time they had finished, they're cart was completely full. They raced each other to the cashier. People looked at them in surprise. Larxene just kept on racing Axel while carrying Roxas. She beat him to the cashier and they started placing things onto the conveyer belt. When it was time to pay, Axel watched carefully, observing what his older sister would do. She simply pulled out her wallet and out came the money. 150 dollars. She gave it to the cashier and they were off. They headed toward their next destination, the MALL. As Larxene started to talk to Axel, Roxas started to wake up.

**Okay, to be continued in the next chapter! YAY FOOD! REVIEW! AW! Larxene starts to love Axel! How sweet! Anyway, the next chapter starts at the mall. Yes, I'm random but who cares? So, how do you guys like the story so far? Tel me in a review! **

**Isn't it great how Larxene wants o make a special dinner for the special day? Well, it's not really all that special but knowing Roxas, everything is special! What a cut little blonde boy! I just want to squeeze him. Don't you? Anyway, the next chapter is going to be up around Thursday or Friday so please check frequently! Remember dappledtiger is a very random author! And you know it! Well, got to go!**


	4. The Dance Begins!

**Author Note: So. We all know that this chapter is going to starts at the mall. Also, Roxas finally wakes up and well, he's just really shy. Trust me, that's all you WANT to know and if I told you anymore, it would ruin some of the story. We don't want any of that now do we? I didn't think so. So, remember to review! On with the random story! **

**Babysitting 101**

**9 days: mall **

Roxas started to wake up. Great, just when they were about to go to the mall, Roxas was waking up. You're probably wondering why Roxas waking up is such a big deal, right? Well, he's a very shy little toddler and he usually goes wild when people try to coax him into talking or playing or even sitting with them. He only allowed his parents, Larxene and Axel to do these things with. (Gosh Roxas, you need to go out more)

" Axel, do you want me to carry the bags? I mean those are pretty heavy by the looks of it." Larxene glanced over to axel. He was struggling to keep up with the pace and he was also sweating. Axel looked at her with a relieved look on his face. He then looked away thinking to himself.

" _I can't let Larxene see that I'm not strong! I have to carry these. Beside, Roxas never like me carrying him." _ Axel thought to himself as he looked back at Larxene with a twinkle in his eyes.

" I'm fine! Really, you just continue on carrying Roxas until he's ready to walk." Axel was being oddly thoughtful. He never really thought about others that much. This surprised Larxene and she went into deep, deep thought.

**In Larxene's head: **

_So, this is VERY weird. Axel, he never thought about others. This is creepy. I feel like he actually cares! Gah! The world has come to and end! Help us all! Get a hold of yourself, Larxene! You're becoming crazy! I know, isn't it great? No, actually it's not. Anyway, Larxene, you'd better snap out of you giddy-world. Why? Why should I? I don't want to! Besides, I'm scared to. I don't want to go out in the real world! Mommy, don't give birth to me yet! Larxene! You are already live! You've been alive for fourteen years! Get a grip! What? What should I grip? Can I grip you? No! I know what you can grip! You can grip you little boy that you're holding! He's squirming in your arms and I think he's about to start crying if you don't let him down to walk on his OWN! Oh, okay. I'll snap out of it. _

**Back in the Real world:**

" Larxene! Larxene! I want down now!" Roxas protested as he continued on trying to squirm free. He started kicking around and soon enough Axel lifted him out of Larxene's grip and placed him gently on the floor.

" Now, since you can walk now, Roxas, I want you to hold these bags while I help Larxene get back into her senses. She's been acting really weird lately." Axel handed Roxas the four bags and then ran over to help Larxene. He struggled to keep standing but his little body didn't have enough strength. He fell to the floor, getting crushed by four heavy bags filled with groceries. Axel was still trying to help Larxene when Roxas started to scream a muffled plead for help.

" Somebody, please help mwe! I need air!" Roxas screamed as he continued on lying on the floor all sprawled out and waiting for a hand to help him. Lucky for him, he had a sister who cared too much about him. Axel kept on trying to persuade Larxene that they should start heading for the mall. Just when Axel almost gave up, Larxene woke with a jolt and yelled, " Roxas, I'll help you!" She immediately snapped out of her weird, hypnotic trance and ran over to help the crushed Roxas.

After a few seconds, Roxas was free and on his feet again. He hugged Larxene tightly. She smiled at him and picked him back up. She carried him at her side while she held the two heaviest bags in her other hand. Axel carried the other two not as heavy bags. Roxas started to talk to break the silence that was in the air.

" Um, Larxene? I want to eat something. I'm weally hungwy." Roxas stared at her innocently and she smiled at him. She told axel to hold on so she could find a little snack for the toddler. Axel's stomach soon started to growl. He held onto it, hoping Larxene didn't hear it. But Larxene did and she asked Axel kindly, " Would you like to have a little snack too, Axel?" Axel blushed and nodded. Larxene handed him some candy and he munched away, happily. Larxene then picked up her two bags and Axel picked up his. Larxene then picked up Roxas and they continued to the mall. They got there five minutes later and shopped for clothes, toys for them to play with, and some important things like pillows: an especially soft one for little Roxas, and some soft, fluffy bed sheets. After they went to the mall, they quickly went to the bank and withdrew money. Then, on the way home, Axel challenged Roxas and Larxene to a race. Larxene and Roxas both accepted it and off they went, racing each other. Roxas, being only a very small, and young boy struggled to keep up with his older brother and sister. He panted heavily and started sweating. He suddenly tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face, landing on his wrist. He stared at his knee, elbow, and wrist. He tried moving his wrist around but the pain was intense. He stared at his cuts and his big, blue, adorable eyes filled up with big, wet tears. They started to roll down his face and landed in a pool on the ground. He immediately started to cry when his cuts began to sting and Larxene and Axel turned around and ran over to comfort him.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Axel said, very concerned. Roxas continued on crying. Larxene picked him up and examined every part of his little body. Axel ruffled his brother's hair and kissed him on the cheek. Roxas blushed and his crying slowed a little. Larxene smiled at Axel who smiled back at her.

" You're pretty good at this, Axel." Larxene said as she continued on soothing Roxas. Axel just shrugged and looked back at Roxas. Just then, while Larxene was working her way back up his body, she noticed something on his wrist. She moved it a little and Roxas started to cry at full blast.

" I think he might have sprained his arm or something. Do you thin he'll be okay?" Axel wondered looking up at his sister, hope showing in his eyes. All Larxene did was continue on examining his little wrist. She noticed it was hard since all Roxas as doing was trying to pull his hand away. She then turned to Axel for help. (Wow, that's a first)

" Axel, could you please hold Roxas still? He's really hard to help when he's moving around too much." Larxene was now a bit worried. What if it was sprained? Axel came over and helped her. He placed his left and under Roxas's legs and the other arm behind his back. He sat him on his lap while cradling him. Roxas started to stop moving around and this made it easier for Larxene to feel his wrist. She then noticed that he only pulled something and it would heal soon. She sighed, relived, and ruffled Roxas's hair. She noticed that he had fallen asleep. He was sleeping adorably in Axel's arms. Axel kissed him on the cheek and he handed the four-year old over to Larxene. She was surprised.

" Axel, don't you want to hold him? He is your brother after all. Don't you think he would like to be with you sometimes?" Larxene smiled at him and looked over at Roxas. She ruffled both of her brothers' hair and the picked up the now eight bags. She lifted them with ease and Axel was amazed.

"_I thought Larx was a wimp. Well, I guess that theory is dead."_ Axel thought to himself as he walked side-by-side with Larxene to the house. When they got there, Larxene cleaned off Roxas's cuts and Axel went up to Roxas's room. Then he placed him in his bed and walked back downstairs.

When Axel was finally downstairs, he heard Larxene on the phone. She sounded quite excited and was enjoying herself. Axel cautiously walked up to her. He was a little frightened about her happiness. He asked curiously, " Larxene, who are you talking to?"

Larxene realized I was there and she told the person on the phone to hold on.

" I'm talking to Demyx. He's having a dance party and he wants to know if I can go." She said as she continued to talk.

" So can you go?" Demys asked, anxiously. " It'll be fun, dude!" Larxene giggled and replied, " Of course I'll come." Then Demyx screamed in a very high-pitched voice of excitement.

" Thanks Larxy! Peace Out!" at that, Demyx and Larxene were of the phone. She turned and faced Axel. But all she did was smile. Axel smiled back and Roxas came waddling downstairs.

" What are you guys talking about?" Roxas asked as he walked toward a couch and sat on it. Larxene and Axel looked at him, blankly. They were probably thinking '_were we that loud? _They looked at both looked at Roxas and axel ruffled his hair. Roxas giggled and smiled. He still had a questioning look on his face.

" So, Larxene, who are you taking to the dance?" Axel smirked. Larxene stared at him, the smile on her face fading. " Well, funny question. Hehe, I…um…don't know." She finished with a nervous look on her face. " No one has asked me and I don't like anyone." Axel looked at her. Roxas looked at her and then walked up to her.

" Larxene, can I go to the dance with you?" Roxas asked, his blue eyes wide and an adorable smile across his face. Larxene and Axel looked at him in surprise. Axel then asked Larxene, " Yeah, can WE come?" Larxene stared at them. A big grin spread across her face and she started to laugh.

" You guys would really do that for me?" Larxene asked putting her hands on both of her brothers' heads. Axel and Roxas both said in unison, " Yup! Got it Memorized?" Larxene hugged them and kissed both of them on the cheek.

" Well, since you two are going to the dance with me, you two need to LEARN how to dance. And, you also have to learn how to balance each other." Larxene said as she turned on the radio. Axel looked at her, his jaws dropping. Roxas smiled. Axel asked with a shaky voice, "How are we supposed to learn how to dance? I don't know how!" Larxene looked at him and started laughing. " I said I would teach you. And I'm only teaching axel since he's the one doing the dancing!" Roxas started to laugh and fell off the couch doing so. " Shut it, Roxas!" Axel yelled while he blushed. Larxene took his hands and started moving around.

Axel was stepping on all of her toes, tripping everywhere, and not moving with her. He was a complete MESS. Roxas was enjoying himself. He started to think in his head. Talking to your conscience is fun!

**In Roxas's Head:**

_Aw! Look how cute the two look! If only the two were the same age. Then it would be cuter, don't you think? Of course! Look at them! They are so romantic! Okay, enough joking around. So, how have you been? The last time I talked to you was when I was lonely and axel didn't want to play with me. Do you remember that? Oh! Yes I do! It was fun! I love talking about oranges, and apples. It's quite enjoyable. So, what have you been doing all this time in my head? Oh, I've been thinking, making decisions, and all that weird stuff. Oh, and just so you know, you have a pretty smart brain here! You're advanced for your age! Where did you get this smartness? Your parents? Uh, no. Actually, when I play by myself, I read Larxene's high school math textbook. Oh, that explains al the geometry and stuff. Okay, so, I'm going back to the real world! Good-bye! _

**Back to the Real World:**

The dancing lessons were over and Axel turned out to be a pretty smooth dance. It was hard work getting him into that state though. And Larxene's was sweating from the hard work. She simply went into the fridge and pulled out three cans of sprite. She gave each of her brothers one and she kept one for herself.

" Well, now that we are all set, let's get you two in you outfits for tonight! Axel, you have to balance Roxas on your shoulders. It that okay?" Larxene asked while throwing her empty can away. Axel looked at her. " I guess." And then he threw his soda away. Roxas was the only person left. The two waited for him to finish. Once he was done, the three went upstairs to dress up.

" So, I have to find a small tuxedo for you guys that would fit both of you. H, and you got to wear something under…just incase you two fall down." Larxene said as she looked through Axel's closet first.

"Hm, this looks cool. Do you like this shirt, Axel?" Larxene asked showing him the shirt that said, ' Burn BABY'. Axel nodded and put it on. Next, Larxene looked for pant to wear. It was summer so she looked for shorts. She found a pair of dark red shorts, below his knees. She gave them to Axel who put them on quickly. She smiled at what Axel was wearing.

"Perfect!" She said, clapping her hands. Roxas followed and started to clap. Axel ruffled Roxas's hair and laughed. Larxene then closed the door to Axel's room and she headed for Roxas's room. She swung open the closet and started searching. She soon found a cute baby wolf shirt and a pair of black shorts that were below knee length. She gave Roxas the clothes and he put them on. After that, Larxene put her clothes on and the three were off to the party. When they arrived, Larxene saw Demyx.

" Hey, Demyx! This is my dancing partner." Larxene showed him her partner. It was Roxas standing on top of Axel. It looked quite creepy actually.

" Cool, SHRUNKEN HEAD DUDE!" Demy screamed. Larxene twitched and Roxas and Axel followed her around.

**To be continued in next chapter!**

**So, how'd you like it? Yay! Dance party! I'm going to update soon so don't worry! Next chapter will start at the dance and will be titled: Dance Off: Demyx vs. Roxas, Marluxia vs. Axel! Remember to review! Peace out!**


	5. Dance Off: Demyx vs Roxas,Marl vsAxel

**Author note: Roxas is sooo cute! I love him! Anyway, I'm just going to move on with the story! It's going to be hilarious! Oh, remember to review!**

**Babysitting 101**

**Dance Off: Demyx vs. Roxas, Marluxia vs. Axel**

" Larxene, who was that guy? Was that Demyx?" Axel asked from the bottom of the suit. Roxas was standing on Axel's shoulders and poor Axel had to bear with it. Larxene stood up and looked at them (actually Roxas since he's on top). She ruffled Roxas hair and nodded.

" Yes, that was Demyx. He's such a hippie." Larxene said as she laughed. Then, Marluxia came over, holding the hand of a girl. He ran over to Larxene who turned away. Marluxia poked her arm and she started growling at him. He backed away cautiously and said, " Hey, Larxy! I wanted you to meet my date, Kairi!" Larxene turned her head slowly and her sharp fang-like teeth were showing. Roxas and axel moved away at the site. They knew that whenever she looked like that, it wasn't safe to be around.

" Oh, hello KAIRI!" Larxene replied, half annoyed and half frustrated. She stood up and her hands curled into a fist. Marluxia smiled at her but all she did was threaten him with her fist. Marluxia stared at her and started laughing. He pushed Roxas and Axel over and they fell solid onto the hard, tile floor. Roxas started surprisingly didn't cry. He helped Axel up who looked hurt and then he marched off toward Marluxia. He stopped right in front of him and said sweetly, " Hello you big pink retard." Larxene stared wide-eyed at him in surprise. He was sticking up for Axel and her. He was so cute when he did this but don't be fooled. He can get violent!

Marluxia stared at him and scoffed. " Hey little punk. Did you want to talk to me or something?" Marluxia stared into space, not caring about anything. Roxas was getting annoyed. He stepped on Marluxia's foot and punched him in the stomach.

"You big jerk! How dare you anger Larxene and push down Axel!" Roxas fumed and started to tackle Marluxia. " If you even knew me, you would know not to mess with me!" He yelled as he continued punching and biting Marluxia. Marluxia fought back. He tried to pry Roxas off his arm but Roxas had a good tooth grip. He wouldn't get off. Roxas continued on attacking Marluxia until he felt Axel pull him off and Demyx walking up to them.

" Hey, Hey! Roxas, that's enough." Axel said brushing of the dirt on Roxas's clothes. Roxas looked down at the floor, ashamed. He started to cry. Axel looked at him and hugged him. He NOW hated Marluxia for putting Roxas in all this pain. He stood straight up and walked right up to him. Larxene bought popcorn and sat. She watched this like a movie.

"Hey, you pinky-boy! Over Here!" Axel yelled, waving his arms around to attract his attention. Marluxia immediately saw him and smirked. " Oh, not another one of those little squirts!" He rolled his eyes and started walking toward Axel. He made a fist and it slowly moved toward Axel's face. Roxas stared wide-eyed. He was now crying loudly and Larxene was trying to soothe him. Roxas continued on crying and Larxene couldn't take it any longer. She stood up just in time and ran over to stop Marluxia from hitting her brother.

" Stop it! Now!" She screamed as the two moved away from each other. Axel hid behind Larxene and she out her arms around him. Marluxia realized it was over and he walked far away from them. Larxene carried Axel over to her table and sat him down next to a crying Roxas. She ruffled Roxas's hair and tried to make him smile.

"Roxas, those were some really good fighting moves back there." Larxene commented him as she kissed him on the cheek. Roxas giggled and blushed. Axel patted him on the back. Roxas blushed even more.

"Thank you…Warxene and Axwel." Roxas mumbled still blushing. Axel ruffled up his hair until it looked like a really big mess of hair. Almost like someone who hasn't combed his or her hair in months. Larxene laughed at Roxas's hair and axel soon followed. Roxas just looked at them. He sat there, waiting patiently. Larxene stopped laughing and looked at an unbearably adorable Roxas. He was smiling his little babyish smile and looked at them innocently. Larxene fixed his hair with her bare hands and Roxas smiled. He hugged both of his siblings tightly. Just then, Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs, "Dudes of all ages, I come here tonight to ask for your forgiveness. No, I'm actually announcing something you've all been waiting for! Well, it's time to party! And bring out the food! Free food for everyone!" At that moment, Demyx did a stage dive and lucky for him, Roxas tried to catch him but unfortunately, he landed on the poor kid.

"Hey, thanks little man! You're really cool and you've got moves!" Demyx complimented Roxas as he got up and walked over to a table. Roxas got up and walked right back up to his table. He lifted his arms up, hoping that Larxene would happily pick him up. Luckily, Larxene immediately saw him and picked him up. She tickled him to death and he laughed, happily. Axel started tickling him and they went on like this for about five minutes. Then, suddenly, Demyx jumped onto the stage like a maniac and screamed into the microphone. Silence fell and everyone was quiet.

" So, people…are you ready for a big surprise?" Demyx yelled excitedly. Everyone nodded. " Well, I'm going to challenge Roxas to a dance off! Roxas, Larxene's little on up!" Roxas took a deep breath and stood up. He walked up to Demyx and looked down. Demyx started laughing and Roxas blushed.

"Hey, Roxas! You up for the challenge?" Demyx yelled excitedly. Roxas shrugged and started trembling. Demyx stared at him and ruffled his hair.

"C'mon, kid. I'm not that scary! I'm a good friend of your sis!" Demyx carried Roxas up onto the stage. Roxas squirmed and Demyx put him down. He scratched the back of his head and watched as Roxas stared at him, innocently.

"God, you're just so cute! I can't stand it!" Demyx said as he bent down and kissed Roxas. Axel (in the audience) slumped down in his chair, embarrassed that his brother was unbearably adorable. He didn't look anything like him, either. Demyx then went back to the microphone and announced, "Okay people! We have an adorable contestant today! He's Larxy's little bro and he's almost as cute as her! I didn't say that!" Demyx paced around the stage floor. He glanced over to where Roxas last was but…he wasn't there! Demyx started to search everywhere and the audience started staring at him blankly.

"Uh, I'm sorry Larxene. I lost your brother. I can buy you a new one, though!" Demyx said while he tried to stay calm. Larxene stood up and started yelling. She stomped up to the stage and poured all her soda down his shirt and smacked a big, big, big plate of spaghetti on his head. She then signaled to Axel to help her look for the lost toddler. Axel searched around the tables and Larxene searched around the food sections. Every single place Larxene looked, she couldn't find Roxas. She started to get really worried. She decided to talk to her conscience for comfort.

**In Larxene's head:**

_God! Where can Roxas be? He's probably crying his little eyes out! I REALLY wish I knew where he was! Calm down Larxene! You worry too much. The worst that could happen is he got kidnapped. Larxene, have you noticed how old he is? HE'S ONLY FOUR! He's still a little toddler! You don't know what people can do to little toddlers. You don't know! What can they do? Oh, REALLY BAD, BAD THINGS! Okay, Larxene! You better continue looking for him then. Over and Out. _

**Back in the real world:**

" Hey, Larxene! I think Roxas got kidnapped! I think Roxas got kidnapped by MARLUXIA!" Axel screamed to Larxene. He waved his arms in the air frantically. Larxene heard him loud and clear. She took out her kunai knives. He went around the whole place, like a hawk searching for food. She found Marluxia in the back lounge. Why the heck was he in there? Then, She caught a glimpse of a little toddler. He had blonde hair, rather messy. Her eyes lit up in anger. She stomped over to Marluxia and yanked him off her brother. She saw that Roxas was all bloody and he looked unconscious. She punched the living daylights out of Marluxia and then ran over to Roxas. He wasn't moving but he was still breathing. Larxene picked him up and carried hi into the bathroom. When she was in there, Axel came in and walked up to her.

"Larxene, is Roxas okay?" Axel asked looking up at her. She smiled at him and nodded. He then turned his attention to Roxas. He was still unconscious but he looked like he would start moving anytime soon. Larxene took a towel and put it under the sink. She soaked the towel in warm water and started cleaning Roxas's cuts with it. He had many cuts and Larxene had to ask Axel for help. Axel stared at one cut the most. It looked like a knife or sharp object was dug into it or something. He then cleaned the cut. After they cleaned all his cuts, Roxas started moving. He groaned in pain. Axel then looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Roxas. Do you think you can walk?" Axel asked in a very caring voice. Roxas tried to get up but he fell flat on his face. He tried getting up but he had no strength left. Axel looked down at him and picked him up bridal style. Larxene, Roxas, and he went out of the bathroom to see that Demyx was watching them. He waved excitedly to them. Larxene, Axel, and Roxas made no eye contact. Larxene walked up onto the stage and spoke to Demyx. Roxas was playing with Axel's hair so he couldn't put him down. When Roxas finished, Axel placed him down and walked up to Larxene.

"Well, Roxas is back, Demyx. You can have you contest but it can't be a dance off. Sorry. He's to weak to do that." Larxene put her hands on her hips. Axel nodded in agreement. Demyx looked disappointed but as we all know, he's Demyx. He looked up excitedly.

"That's okay. We can do something else." Demyx replied with a smile. Roxas crawled over to Demyx and said shyly, " Can we have a math contest? We'll see who finishes one hundred math problems first in twenty minutes." Larxene, axel, and Demyx stared at him. Roxas stared back.

"Okay, kid. You asked for it. And, by the way, it's going to be high school math." Demyx and Roxas were both given math problems and the challenge started. After ten minutes of work, Roxas raised his hand and yelled, "I'm finished." Everyone looked at him. Larxene took his paper and checked it carefully. She was the smartest person in hers school so she was the right person to check it. She then smiled at him and announced, "Roxas is the winner. He got every single problem right in ten minutes flat. Sorry Demyx." Larxene laughed at him. Demyx's jaw dropped. He walked over to Roxas and shook his hand.

"Dude, what do you do all day?" Demyx asked. Roxas smiled. "I read Larxene's math textbooks," He simply replied. Demyx scratched the back of his head. He then said, "Isn't that illegal to read math books?" At that, he walked away. Larxene then picked up Roxas. The two went back to their table. Axel went over to Marluxia and said, "You and me…DDR dance off." Marluxia grinned and accepted. The two challenged each other on the song Sakura. Axel was on challenge while Marluxia was on standard. Axel creamed him and collected 2,000 dollars. He didn't miss a single arrow. He kept his bar rainbow the whole time. Axel walked over to Larxene and Roxas. He gave each of them 1,000 dollars. Roxas stared at it and smiled. He handed axel the one thousand dollars. Axel stared at him and smiled.

"Don't you want the money?" Axel asked. Roxas smiled and hugged Axel. He then let go of hi and shook his head. "I don't need money. I don't like buying things." Axel stared at him and thanked him. The party as now over and the here were heading home. When they got there, they went directly to sleep. It had been a long day.

**TBC…**

**So, how'd you like it? Tell me in a review! Anyway, isn't Roxas adorable? Well, next chapter is gin got be up by Saturday...I think. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be called: Day 12: Coffee, Smores, and lots of Pixie Stix**

**Peace OUT!**


	6. 12 days: Coffee, smores, and pixie stix!

**Author Note: Well, this is going to be a very hilarious chapter! Yay! You ask why it's going to be so funny, huh? Well, look at the title! Coffee, Smores, and lots of Pixie Stix! Well, anyway... on with the random chapter!**

**Babysitting 101**

**12 days: **

Roxas woke up by the sound of something he had never heard before. He lifted his head and looked around. He glanced over to where Larxene slept. He pulled the covers off the bed, but he found no Larxene. He was getting scared. He started walking around in circles and then he heard voices. He immediately ran outside of the room and peeked down the hallway. He pushed Axel's room door open to find nobody in there. He started crying. Then, he heard the same voices again. He stopped crying and listened. He realized the voices were coming from downstairs so he toddled downstairs. He toddled into the living room and then to the kitchen. He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Larxene and Axel. The two were making some sort of drink form a machine. They were also making some smores. Larxene was the first to see the frightened Roxas. She smiled and come over to him.

"Good morning, Roxas. Did you sleep well?" Larxene asked, sweetly. She ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead. Roxas blushed but didn't nod. Axel started joking around.

"Larxene, how could little Roxas sleep with your LOUD SNORING? I mean, it's ubber loud!" Axel joked. Larxene turned red and protested. She stood up and yelled.

" I do not snore! If I DID, how would you know?" Larxene crossed her arms. She wasn't mad at Axel, it was just the two of them always argued and never agreed. Roxas started giggling and the two looked over at him and smiled. The two were rather good at making Roxas happy. Whenever Roxas was scared or sad, the two always knew. They didn't have to talk to each other to make him happy again. They just knew how. Roxas toddled over to Axel and tugged on his pants. Axel looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Roxas. What is it? Are you hungry or is it that you agree Larxene snores like a pig?" axel joked once more while ruffling Roxas's already messy hair. Roxas shook his head in protest and then looked back up to him. He had a cute, adorable twinkle in his big, blue eyes. He smiled and asked shyly, " I wanted to know what you were making." He pointed to the machine that was making grumbling sounds. Axel laughed at him and looked at Larxene. She nodded and began to speak.

"Roxas, remember how mom always drank coffee in the morning?" Larxene asked. Roxas thought for a minute than nodded happily. Larxene and Axel smiled. This was going to be easier than they thought.

"Well, we decided to make some. Who knows, we might like it." Larxene said. The coffee machine than stopped making sounds. It was done so Larxene poured the coffee into three cups. Her mom had a coffee maker that could make eighteen cups. Larxene being curious, filled it to the top to make eighteen cups. She then placed the three, hot cups on the table. Roxas sat down first and poked it. It didn't do anything. Axel was trying to show off so he picked the cup and drank some. Larxene was being smart and waiting for it to cool down. She was relaxing peacefully until she heard Axel scream. She jumped from her chair and Roxas's eyes were wide open is surprise.

"Gah! It's hot! Really, really, really HOT!" Axel screamed running around looking for water. Roxas slid off his chair and toddled over to the sink. He filled a bucket full of water and then toddled back to Axel. Roxas then pulled u pa chair, stood on top of it and poured the bucket on the panicking Axel. The water spilled all over Axel and let me tell you…the water is freezing.

"Gah! It's cold and I'm WET! It's really, really, really cold!" axel complained as he jumped around shivering and holding his arms. Roxas looked confused but wanted to help Axel. He toddled back to the sink and filled his bucket with HOT water. He stood on the chair and poured it on the freezing Axel. He then waited to see Axel's reaction.

"Gah! It's really, really, really, really, really, really HOT!" Axel screamed panicking and running in circles. Roxas was even more confused but he didn't give up. He toddled back the sink. He poured freezing water in the bucket, stood on the chair, and poured the water.

"Gah! It's really, really, really, really COLD!" axel screamed shivering while holding his arms. Roxas did his routine fro about thirty more minutes. Larxene watched the little toddler run back and forth with a bucket of water. She giggled and drank her coffee. This was Roxas's thirty-sixth time going back to axel with his water. He was panting heavily and looked like he was going to pass out. He struggled up the chair. He was ready to pour the water on Axel when his hand shot up and stopped him. He yelled in a shaky voice.

"Roxas! I AM FINE! NO MORE WATER! GOT IT MEMORIZED!" Axel screamed as he shot a mean look at the toddler. Roxas nodded, picked up his bucket, and happily toddle away. He went back to the table. He saw a very entertained Larxene. He went to his cup of coffee and drank it all in one, big, gulp. His eye started twitching. Larxene was even worse. She was trembling wit excitement, twitching and swaying back and forth in her chair. Axel walked over, drank his cup and he too started twitching. The three of them finished all of the coffee. Each of them had six cups. They were all hyper, twithy, and bouncy. They were sweating and couldn't stop moving.

" GUESSWHOIAM!" Roxas said as he jumped onto a chair and started acting like a rabid gorilla. Axel laughed giddily and Larxene answered hyperly, " KINGKONG!" Roxas then let go of the chair and fell. He lay there, like King Kong did. Axel put on a pair of old-people glasses and hovered over Roxas.

"It was beauty that killed the beast." Axel said in a weird, poetic voice. Larxene laughed hysterically and started running in circles. Her brothers followed her and all three of them were running around in circles. After the little circle-go-round, they went back to making fun of movies. This time, they dressed up as Harry Potter characters.

" You're a wizard Harry!" Axel said all dressed up as Dumbledore. He had the glasses, the hair, and even the clothes. Roxas on the other hand was Harry and Larxene was Hermione. They did another seen.

"It's the dementors! The dementors!" Larxene screamed as she pointed to the window drapes. Then, Larxene dressed up as Scarlet from Gone with the Wind. She started saying a random line.

"And after all…tomorrow…is another DAY!" Larxene said as she looked out the window and reached her hand out. Axel and Roxas laughed to no end and fell of the chair from laughing. All three of them were extremely hyper. Wouldn't you be if you drank six cups of coffee?

Larxene. Roxas, and Axel all started running around the house playing fruit tag. Yes, fruit tag. They threw fruits at each other. Fruits were flying everywhere and hitting walls and desks.

" You'll never eat me alive you celery sticks!" Larxene yelled as she ran away from them as if it was for her life. Roxas slid under the bed and waited for her to pop up. When Larxene come around, he caught her foot and tripped her. Axel came in, screaming like a yeti. Axel jumped onto her back and stuffed apples, pears, oranges, celery, tomatoes, and watermelon in her mouth. When the game was over, They each took a fruit from her mouth and ate it. When all the fruits that were in her mouth were gone, they ran to the kitchen, opened the cabinet, and pulled out the smores from the morning. They ate them greedily and went to look for something else. Roxas found pixie stix and got eighteen. He toddled, looking very drunk and hyper to Larxene and axel. He handed them each six-pixie stix.

"Let's have a contest to see who eats all of them first!" Roxas said looking at his siblings, hopefully. Larxene and axel both smiled and the three of them opened on pixie stick.

"Okay, on the count of three!" Larxene yelled, drool coming out of her mouth. Roxas drooled and bounced up and down. Axel banged his head on the table and slapped himself hyperly.

"Okay, 1…2…3! Go!" Larxene yelled and the three of them started devouring the pixie stix. In less than two minutes, Roxas slapped his hand on the table and yelled, "Finished!" Larxene was finished next then Axel. The three of them looked very hyper. Roxas tried to get up but fell backward. Larxene caught him just in time and picked him up. She kissed him on his cheek and then picked up Axel. It was already 7:30 pm and Roxas and Axel still didn't take a bath. She carried the two up to the bathroom and closed the door. She took of Roxas's clothes and took him a bath first. He wasn't hard this time since he was tired from all the running around he did. He just sat there let Larxene clean him. When he was finished his bath, Larxene lifted him out and fried him off. She put him on the counter in the bathroom and dressed him up in his sleeping clothes (the same ones in Kingdom Hearts 2 but smaller. The gray and white one).

Larxene then took Axel a bath. He was just as easy as Roxas to her relief. When she was done with Axel, she put his clothes. Then it was her turn. She let Roxas and axel out of the bathroom and took her shower. At night when they all had to sleep, Roxas asked Larxene a question.

" Larxene, can I sleep in your room again tonight?" Roxas asked while he blushed. Larxene smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Of course. But wouldn't you guys like to have a sleep over in my room? Axel, you can come." Larxene said. Axel looked up with a smile on his face. The three of them went into Larxene's room. They all got into a spare bed and soon, everyone was asleep.

**TBC…**

**So, how'd you like the chapter? Was it weird? Anyway, remember to review! **

**Over and out!**


	7. Name game and Roxas's camera fear

**Author Note: This is chapter 7! Yay! Anyway, this is going to be funny and yet very random and weird. Be warned: Randomness is enclosed! Remember to review!**

**Babysitting 101**

**13 days: Name Game and Roxas's cam fear**

Larxene, Roxas, and Axel were sound asleep together in Larxene's room. Roxas and Axel were sleeping on the same bed as Larxene. Nobody used the extra bed or the windowsill. At around 8:30 am, Axel woke up to a noise that sounded like snoring. He looked around and then he looked at Roxas. He was sleeping peacefully on his stomach. Axel smiled and ruffled his hair. He then looked at Larxene. She was sleeping but Axel couldn't see how. She had her head covered with her pillow. Axel crawled over to her and listened. He heard the loud snoring and he knew immediately it was coming from his sister. He laughed and went to fetch a bigger pillow. He found four and put them all on top of Larxene. He then picked up Roxas trying not to wake him and put him on top of the pillows. He then went back to sleep.

Two hours later, the three were starting to wake up. Larxene was the first. She woke up and stared. She couldn't see anything. She lifted her and felt something on her face. He knocked it off and all the pillows and Roxas fell onto the floor. She got up, shook her head, and looked around. She couldn't find Roxas. She woke up axel and he swatted her hand away. She sighed and stood up. She looked down at the floor and her eyes widened in surprise. She saw Roxas softly crying on the floor.

"Roxas, why are you on the floor?" Larxene asked as she bent down. Roxas stopped crying, stood up, and lifted his arms hoping that she would pick him up. Larxene picked Roxas up and sat on a random part of her bed. Unfortunately for Axel, she had sat on him.

"Larxene! GET OFF ME! I CAN"T BREATHE AND YOUR HEAVY!" Axel screamed a muffled yell. Larxene got up and looked at Axel. She smiled. Axel got up, walked over to her, and pulled out a pillow. He whacked her in the face and she fell backward.

"So, that's how you want to play Akuseru! So be it!" Larxene put Roxas down and went for a pillow. Roxas toddled over to the bed and hid under the blankets. He trembled and only peeked out once in a while. Larxene and Axel were having a big, playful, name-calling pillow fight. They called each other by their Japanese versions of their names. Alex was Akuseru and Larxene was Rakushīnu.

"Take this, Rakushinu! You must die!" Axel screamed at his sister and threw his fluffy, red pillow at her. Larxene dodged it and threw her yellow pillow at Axel.

"You'll never eat me alive, Akuseru! NEVER!" Larxene said as she cackled hysterically. Axel wasn't so lucky so he got hit! Roxas peeked out from his hiding place. He wanted to play with them so he slid out of the bed, toddled over to his checkered pillow, and threw it at Axel. Axel fell over and landed in Larxene's laundry basket. He looked up and saw a giggling Roxas. He jumped out and stared at Roxas. Larxene fell backward laughing.

"Akuseru, you got hit by Roxas! I never knew you were that bad! I guess I was wrong." Larxene taunted and continued laughing her head off. Axel blushed and threw a pillow at her face to make her shut up. The pillow hit her and she just continued on laughing. Axel snorted and looked at Roxas. He was smiling and looking adorable as usual. He slipped a pillow into his hand and threw it at Axel again. Axel got it again but this time, he hit Roxas back.

"Never mess with me you little, adorable, cute, Rokusasu!" Axel said as he continued on throwing pillows at his little brother. Roxas caught them and launched them back .He hit Axel perfectly every time. Larxene stared at him in amazement.

"Wow, Roxas. You're really good!" Larxene said as she got up. She plopped onto her bed and the boys followed. The three of them were tired a sweaty and very hungry. They had nothing good to eat except coffee. Larxene asked, "You guys want coffee?" Roxas smiled and Axel nodded.

" We have to dress up first." Larxene replied with a smile. " You tow go to your rooms and find something to wear today." The two boys nodded and ran to their rooms. Larxene locked the door and found something to wear. She put on a shirt that had a lightning scene on it and baggy shorts that had lightning bolts on the sides. She opened her door to see Roxas and axel already ready.

" You guys were fast." She said.

"We like coffee." Axel replied with a smile.

Roxas licked his lips and smiled. "Yup! Coffee is a great motivation!"

Larxene, Axel, and Roxas went downstairs and started making coffee. When the coffee was done, they each drank only ONE cup. They remembered what happened last time. They all drank the coffee quickly and soon grew bored.

"What now?" Roxas asked, looking adorable and innocent. Axel shrugged and Larxene banged her head on the hard table. Roxas looked at them and sighed. The three of them were silent for thirty minutes until Larxene came up with an idea.

"Why don't we play fruit tag again?" She asked, lifting her bruised head from the cold table. Axel and Roxas smiled and they got their fruits. Once the three of them were ready, Roxas asked so adorably, "Who's going to be it?" axel looked at Larxene with that you-better-be-it look. Larxene rolled her eyes at Axel but ruffled Roxas's hair and smiled at him.

"I'll be it, 'kay, Roxas?" Larxene asked. Roxas nodded cutely and toddled over to Larxene to give her a hug. He squeezed her waist. She ruffled her hair and hugged him back. Axel thought it would be a funny picture and great black mail so he got a camera and took five pictures. He hid the camera once the two turned around. Larxene gave him her signature stare and he gulped nervously. Larxene just smiled in amusement. Roxas toddled over to the place where Axel had hidden his camera. Axel started sweating and he twitched as Roxas searched around.

The shiny camera caught the little toddler's eye. He picked it up and started pressing buttons. He was entertained by it but he was also very scared. He never touched something like this before and he didn't know what it could do to him. He turned it towards him and pressed a button. In a few seconds, a blinding flash showed and caused Roxas to start crying. He ran over to Larxene and buried his face in her clothes. She looked at him and stroked his dirty-blonde hair.

"Warxene, the clickie-monster is going to eat me!" Roxas wailed as he pointed to the camera. Larxene looked at him blankly and stared at the camera. She picked it up and showed it to Roxas. He whimpered and buried his face deeper in her clothes. She stroked his hair to try to make him let go of her. He poked his head out and stared at the camera with big tears n his adorable eyes. Larxene smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"See, Roxas? The 'clickie-monster' won't hurt you." Larxene said in a soothing voice to the frightened toddler. Roxas reached out a trembling hand and touched the dreaded camera. He realized Larxene was right and he stopped crying. Larxene sighed in relief.

"Warxene…can we take a pwicture?" Roxas asked innocently. He held up the camera to his sister who took it from him gladly. She took a picture of the two of them. After that was over, they continued on playing they're game. Then… suddenly…they heard knocking on the door. Everyone paused and the three of them crept toward the door. Larxene pulled out her kunai knives and told Roxas to stand back. Axel pulled out his chakrams and backed up Larxene. They opened the door and yelled.

"Die ZOMBIE!" Axel screamed as he bashed the stranger at the door. Larxene followed this action and Roxas started to peek out. He noticed the hair of the person and he ran out blocking the next chain of attacks of his protective siblings. Larxene and Axel stared at Roxas in surprise.

"Guys…you're hurting Demyx." Roxas informed them. He pointed to the figure on the floor. There, just before their eyes, was a teenager. He was Demyx. Larxene put down her knives and ran over to her best friend. She bent down to him and asked him questions.

" Are you okay? I didn't realize it was you." Larxene apologized as Demyx shook his head.

"Whoa! Dude, the world is all spinny and what not! Totally cool! Oh, who hit me? That was an awesome hit, man!" Demyx said with his happy-go-lucky personality. He got up, brushed himself off, and faced the three clueless faces.

" Um, did someone die or something? Wait! Did you have another encounter with the clickie-monster? Man, he's a scary dude!" Demyx said putting his hands on his hips. He walked into the house and sprawled out onto the couch. He looked at Larxene and asked, "Yo, Larx! Did you hit me?" Larxene blushed and answered by a shake of her head. Axel stepped in and replied boldly, "I did! Me! I hit you! Me!" Demyx looked at Axel. He then smiled.

"Gosh, Axel…you hit hard! But it was soooooo awesome! Your cooler than your big sissy here!" Demyx said showing Axel a thumbs-up. Larxene snorted and Demyx blushed with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Larx." Demyx said. He ruffled Larxene's hair. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Then, out of nowhere, Roxas spoke up shyly.

"Um…Demyx? Can I sit on the couch too? I'm twired." Roxas asked adorably as he blushed. Demyx's eyes softened at the little toddler.

"Sit on my lap, Roxy. I don't bite. Well, maybe I can.but that's not the point." Demyx said with a smile. Roxas toddled over and lifted his arms to be carried up. Demyx lifted him and placed him on his lap.

After about ten minutes of talking, Larxene asked Demyx, " Hey, do you want to sleep over?" Demyx thought and said, "I'd love to!" Larxene smiled.

**TBC…**

**So, how'd you like the chapter? GASP! Demyx is going to sleep over! What will happen? What will the chaos be? Will they even be able to sleep? Will they eat lots of smores and drink coffee? Read the next chapter to find out! Remember to review!**

**Over and Out. **


	8. Sleepover Part 1: DDR Match

**Author Note: so, this is chapter 8! Yay for updating! So, this is all about…a sleepover. But wait! Demyx is here! What will we all do? Read and review to find out!**

**Babysitting 101**

**14 days: Sleepover Part 1: DDR Match **

Demyx was getting bored just sitting there with Roxas on his lap. He yawned, picked up Roxas, and stood up. He walked over to Larxene and gave her a thumbs- up. She blushed and looked away.

"Are you bored or something? You always do that retarded face when you're bored." Larxene said crossing her arms. Roxas looked at the tow and then he smiled innocently at the two. He tugged on Demyx's shirt and he looked at him with a big, wide smile.

"Hello! You're so cute! Do you need something?" Demyx said as he tousled Roxas's hair. Roxas giggled and tried to tousle Demyx's hair back. He was too short so he couldn't reach. Roxas then looked at him. He started asking him questions.

"Dwemyx, do you and Warxene like each other?" Roxas asked sweetly with his big, blue eyes staring at him. Demyx twitched and started sweating. He didn't want to let his secret out so he lied to Roxas.

"No, we're just RELLY GOOD FRIEND! WE'RE NOT DATING OR ANYTHING! NO! WE'RE NOT! HEHEHE!" Demyx exclaimed and Larxene looked at him with wide eyes. Axel started snickering and walked over to Demyx. Axel tried to convince Demyx to admit that he liked Larxene so he said all these nice things about his sister.

"You know, Demyx, Larxene is a GREAT girl. She's smart and funny. She can also be very violent and she snores really loudly." Axel said with an evil twinkle in his eye. He hoped this would persuade Demyx to blurt out the truth. Roxas being very young looked at Axel with confused eyes. He then started squirming in Demyx's arms. Unfortunately for the cute, little toddler Demyx wasn't paying that mush attention. He was daydreaming due at all the things Axel said. Axel saw a smile form on his face and he grinned happily. He then noticed a high, squealing sound. He looked around and then spotted Roxas. He was squirming violently and kicking around.

"DEMYX! ROXAS WANTS TO GET DOWN!" Axel screamed as he snapped his fingers. Demyx immediately snapped out of his la-la-land and attended to Roxas. He put him down gently on the couch. Roxas crawled over to grab a pillow. He then sat on it hoping it would help him see better. Axel then continued on.

"Demyx, do you like LARXENE as ONLY a FRIEND?" Axel asked slyly. Demyx thought for a moment. He didn't want Larxene to know so he lied once more.

"WE"RE JUST FRIENDS!" Demyx said faking a smile. He then plopped back down on the couch and tried to change the subject. He smiled and asked Axel, Roxas and Larxene, "Hey, do you guys want to play DDR or something?" Larxene smiled with a 'yes' look on her face. Roxas said 'yes' by giving Demyx a hug. Axel on the other hand, pouted because he didn't get Demyx to tell his secret. He still wanted to play with them so he nodded reluctantly.

"Okay! Yay! We get to play a GAME!" Demyx yelled while excitedly turning on the game. He then hopped onto a mat and started jumping around like a little kid. Larxene giggled and Roxas toddled over to the second mat. Demyx looked at him with a big, wide smile. He then asked, "What song-y do you want to pickie?" Roxas stepped on the side arrow, looking at all the songs that passed by. He then found his favorite song to do on challenge: Sakura. He asked Demyx innocently, "Is this song okay with you? I dwon't want you to get mad at me for picking a song you dwon't wike." Demyx's heart melted as he stared at the young toddler. He reached his hand out and ruffled little Roxas's hair. Roxas giggled and smiled. " This song is perfect, Roxy." But then Demyx wanted to have some more fun. He walked over to Larxene and asked, "Do you have anything to bet? Anything like food or something?" Larxene went into the kitchen and searched around. She only found fruits, eggs, chesse filled nuggets, and coffee. She went over to a table and put them on it.

"Okay, whoever wins gets to pick FOOD!" Demyx yelled so everyone could hear him. " The four hadn't had dinner so they were STARVING. Demyx then ran back to Roxas and smiled. Roxas selected the song and the challenge was on.

Roxas and Demyx had both selected heavy for Sakura. The two rarely missed any arrows or steps. Roxas was sweating a little and Demyx wasn't at all. The song lasted for about two, long, tiring minutes. When the song was over, Demyx and Roxas nearly passed out. Their feet were aching and they were watching as the screen showed their scores. Both Roxas and Demyx had AA's, but Roxas had one more perfect. Roxas got a nugget and sat next to an exhausted Demyx. He held up his hand innocently and smiled.

"Do you want this, Dwemyx? I'm hungry and all but you look hungrier. You need food since you're still growing." Roxas grabbed Demyx's hand with his little hand. He then closed the teen's hand let go. Demyx stared at Roxas with a grateful look on his face. Roxas smiled. Demyx looked at his hand with the chicken nugget in it. He REALLY loved nuggets and it being from an adorable, little four-year old made it even better. He smiled at Roxas and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, Roxas! But, you need it more then I do." Demys said. Larxene stared at the two, half paying attention to the adorableness of the seen and half to Demyx. She laughed as the two argued about who should have the nugget. Axel watched them, blankly. He was getting bored so he decided to ask Larxene to a versus match in DDR.

"Larx, want to verse me?" Axel asked as he hopped onto the mat. Larxene nodded and stood up. She passed behind the couch Roxas and Demyx were. She reached out a hand and ruffled her little brother's hair and then she playfully punched Demyx on the shoulder. He swatted her hand and the two got in a cat-like slap fight.

"Quit now! You'll only be hurting yourself if you don't! Back down now!" Demyx taunted his best friend as he continued on slapping her. She fought back by whacking him on the head with a couch pillow. Roxas watched with very amused eyes. But when Demyx and Larxene started getting violent, (A/N: they start slapping hard and slapping noises are heard…they also tripped and blah…) Roxas slid down from his seat, toddled over to the 'slappers', and tugged on Larxene and Axel's pants.

"Warxene, Dwemyx, pwease stop fighting. You're starting to make me worry for your safety. I don't want you two to hurt yourselves." Roxas stated as he started crying. Larxene looked at Roxas with guilt in her eyes. She hated it when she upset the little toddler and maybe even make him cry. She picked up Roxas and tried soothing him.

"Roxas, WE didn't mean to upset you. WE'RE sorry. Really sorry." Larxene soothed him in a very soft, gentle tone. Axel looked at her in surprise. One minute she was killing her best friend and the next she was cooing Roxas. He scratched the back of his head and continued on waiting for his sister.

Roxas stopped crying and hugged his sister for stopping her slap-fight. Larxene tickled Roxas a little and he giggled. Demyx smiled at the scene and then walked closer to Roxas.

"Hey, uh Roxas…are you hungry?" Demyx asked kindly. Roxas looked at him with his big, adorable, innocent eyes. Larxene put Roxas back down and he toddled over to Demyx. He tugged on the teen's pants and he was soon carried. Roxas's' little hands reached out and grabbed Demyx's shirt. Demyx smiled and ruffled Roxas's hair.

" I'm hungwy! Are you hungwy? Can I make you swome food?" Roxas asked sweetly as he stared up at Demyx.

" I'm starving but I have a better idea. Why don't we make something TOGETHER? You know, like we can make dinner for everyone." Demyx suggested as he sat Roxas back down on the couch. Roxas nodded happily and hugged Demyx.

"I pwomise to be a good helper!" Roxas said boldly. Demyx smiled and the two of them walked into the kitchen. Larxene looked at Axel with a surprised yet puzzled look. Axel just replied with a shrug. Larxene turned away and she versed Axel in DDR.

Back in the kitchen, Demyx and Roxas were getting ready to cook. Demyx got all the pans and high appliances while Roxas went into the fridge to get the eggs and stuff. Roxas toddled back over to Demyx with the ingredients in his little hands. Demyx gladly took them from him.

"Okay, then. Let's get started!"

**TBC…**

**So, how'd you like this chapter? Next chapter will be about Roxas and Demyx's cooking skills…and…I'll put some of Axel and Larxene. Anyways...remember to review!**


	9. The Beginning of the End for Demyx

**Author Note: Well, this is the 9th chapter! Hooray for number 9! By the way… number 9 in Organization XIII is DEMYX! Isn't it great? This chapter is mostly about Roxas and Demyx…cooking! How the world is an oyster…**

**Well…on with the story!**

**Babysitting 101**

**14 days: Cooking with boys-OH NO!**

" Dwemyx, I can't reach this! It's two hard!" Roxas complained as he struggled to get the cooking oil from the cabinet. He was standing on a stool but he still couldn't reach it. Demyx stared over in his direction and smiled.

"I'll get it for you, Roxas. After all, you're so adorable and I don't want to see a frown on your face." Demyx replied rather cheerfully. He walked over to where the oil was. He grabbed it with one hand and then ruffled Roxas's hair with the other. Roxas hugged the teen and then hopped down the stool. Demyx was pouring the oil in a pot when he heard Roxas squeal in terror. He dropped everything and ran toward the terrified toddler.

"What is it, Rox?" Demyx asked in a serious and concerned voice. Roxas whisked around with tears in his eyes. He ran to Demyx and buried his face in his clothes. Demyx stroked his hair and asked gently, "What's wrong?" Roxas muffled a reply. "I burnt my finger!" Roxas wailed a he held up his hand. Demyx looked at the burn. He then carried Roxas over to the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a bandage and then turned the sink on. He poured cold water on the toddler's finger and then wrapped the bandage around his burn.

"Is that better?" Demyx asked Roxas as he went back to cooking. Roxas smiled happily and toddled over to Demyx. But when Roxas got there, Demyx was screaming from the top of his lungs.

"OH MY GOD! I LEFT THE STOVE ON! AHH!" Demyx scolded himself. He hit his forehead and then started slapping himself. "BAD DEMYX! BAD!" Demyx scolded himself even louder. Roxas toddled over to him and tugged on his pants. Demyx immediately calmed down and stared at the little four year-old. Roxas looked at him with confused blue eyes. Demyx sighed and then patted Roxas's head.

"It's okay. I was just mad at myself because I started a fire. Stupid oil!" Demyx said. Roxas continued on looking at him with his confused eyes. He then turned his attention to the burning pot of oil. He went over to the sink and poured water in a bucket. He went over to the pot and poured the water. Demyx watched with a shocked look on his face as the fire dissolved. He then turned around to face Demyx with a big smile on his face. Demyx returned with a smile.

"You're so smart! I would've never thought of that." Demyx commented as he returned to making a dinner of fired chicken and mashed potatoes. Roxas toddled back to the dining table and watched Demyx continue coking.

After thirty stressing minutes…(Demyx has been working VERY hard…unfortunately…nothing has been working…)

"Gah! I HATE COOKING! I HATE POTS! I HATE EGGS! WAIT I LOVE EGGS!" Demyx screamed as he slid down to the floor. He was about to give up and just order some pizza when Roxas toddled over to him.

" Dwemyx, you can't give up now! You've done a good job in making a really big…mess!" Roxas tried to encourage his disappointed teen friend but he was to discouraged. Demyx let out a big sigh and looked up at Roxas with his bad, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Roxas. It's just…boys aren't meant to cook." Demyx said sadly. He then looked away. Roxas didn't like seeing people said so he tried to cheer him up.

"Dwemyx? Do you like Warxene?" Roxas asked shyly. He sat down next to Demyx. Demyx started blushing and he stood up immediately. He turned away and started fidgeting and pacing around. Roxas's face turned into a wide smile. He remembered that Axel and he wanted to persuade Demyx to say if he had a SLIGHT crush on Larxene. Roxas hoped Axel would be proud of him for once.

"Roxas…do you promise you won't tell ANYBODY?" Demyx asked looking scared and serious at the same time. Roxas smiled and nodded. Demyx hesitantly began to speak. He explained the rules and Roxas listened to each one carefully. Demyx than went to the juicy part.

"The truth is…Roxas…I'm really good FRIENDS with your sister. We've been friends since we were two years old. I don't have any crush on her because…I'm worried that will ruin our friendship. I NEVER want that to happen." Demyx said. He then sighed in relief that Roxas didn't run into the living room and tell the world. Roxas just smiled and the two went back to cooking.

It was ten minutes since Demyx told Roxas. Larxene and Axel were now STARVING and Demyx and Roxas weren't even done cooking. Axel barely moved since he was lying on a couch facing down. Larxene was clutching her stomach in pain and hunger. Axel then groaned and got up. S He walked over to Larxene and plopped down again.

"Why are they taking so LONG?" Axel asked in a muffled complaint. He hated being so hungry. Larxene just shrugged and the plopped onto a couch. Thirty more minutes of pain and groaning came from them. Finally, when Larxene knew she couldn't take it any longer and that Axel was about to pass out from hunger, she told Axel of her plan to get food quickly before he two of the die.

"Axel, are you still alive?" Larxene asked quietly as she shook her brother.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm SUPRISINGLY still alive. Why?" Axel asked as he turned around to see an evil smile on his sister's face. He then smiled back.

" Well, we are hungry…right?" Larxene asked evilly.

"Right! WE ARE STARVING!" Axel said excitedly. Axel sat up now and was listening carefully.

"Well, I know that Demyx is scared of THUNDER AND LIGHTNING…which happens to be what I can wield. So, we can scare him out of the kitchen, and then take over the kitchen!" Larxene said evilly. Axel thought fro a minute and then returned her happiness with and EVIL GRIN. But then, Axel remembered Roxas.

"Larxene, what about Roxas? I don't want to make him cry again." Axel said thoughtfully. Larxene understood what he was saying and then the room was filled with complete silence. Larxene and Axel thought fro ten more minutes and this time, Axel thought of the plan.

"I have an idea! Why don't we tell Roxas to go upstairs and then we can lock him in!" Axel said. Larxene thought this was a brilliant plan and the two shook hands. This was one of the first times they HAD EVER done something together without ripping each other to shreds. The two ran upstairs and put on cool looking clothes for this special occasion. The two both wore baggy, black clothes to hold all of their supplies. Larxene then got out face paint so the tow of them could put the black stripes on their faces. When the two were done, they snuck down the stairs and into a closet. They reviewed their plan of action and thought of a name for their team.

"Why don't we call ourselves the WOLVES?" Larxene asked as she showed Axel their team logo. It was a picture of a wolf howling at the moon with lightning in the background. Axel loved the name and the logo. They were now called the wolves. But then, Axel thought of having nicknames.

"We should have nicknames." Axel said. Larxene agreed and then they thought for five minutes.

"Why don't you be called Omega and I'll be called Alpha." Larxene said quickly and quietly. Axel like the names and the two were soon in action. They barged out of the closet and ran into the kitchen. Larxene was carrying all of her kunai knives with her and axel was carrying his chakrams.

"This is our kitchen now DEMYX!" Larxene screamed from the top of her lungs. Axel and Larxene both told Roxas to go upstairs. Axel then chased him and locked the door on him. Axel then went back down and stood next to his sister.

"Larxene? You're that hungry?" Demyx asked with a puzzled look on his face. Larxene and axel closed in on their friend who started sweating and shaking. Larxene laughed evilly and then smiled.

"Sorry, Demyx, but we're STARVING!" Larxene said. She then summoned lightning and it flashed everywhere I the kitchen. Demyx screamed like a girl but he didn't back down so easily.

"Larxy, this is not over! I will team up with Roxas and we'll take over this kitchen again!" Demyx yelled back and marched up the stairs to talk to Roxas. Larxene and Axel gave each other a high five and went on to making dinner.

Demyx and Roxas were now discussing a revenge plan. Roxas and Demyx already had a team name called Tsunami. Roxas's nickname was wave and Demyx's was Tsunami. The War of the Wolves had begun!

**TBC…**

**So, the next chapter is going to be called: The War of the Wolves. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review! **

**Over and Out**


	10. War of the Wolves

**Author Note: Hello again! This is chapter 10, as you all know. This chapter will mostly be about the kitchen war between Demyx and Roxas verses Larxene and Axel. It will be full of randomness so BEWARE! Remember to review!**

**Babysitting 101**

**14 days: War of the Wolves**

" You know our plan?" Demyx asked Roxas as quietly as possible so Larxene and Axel couldn't hear them. Roxas looked at Demyx innocently and nodded. Demyx ruffled up Roxas's dirty blonde hair and got up. He hoisted Roxas to his waist and the snuck down the stairs and under a table. He pulled out two blue headbands and gave one to Roxas.

"Put this on your forehead. Since Larxene and Axel have the markings on their faces, we should have headbands." Demyx explained to the totally confused little toddler. Roxas smiled and then tried to put the headband on.

"Dwemyx, it won't stay on." Roxas muttered in an annoyed voice. He held out his hand that contained the headband. Demyx picked it up, sat Roxas on his lap, and tied the headband on his forehead. Roxas giggled happily and then hugged Demyx. Demyx smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Then the two went back to their sneak attack to take control of the kitchen again.

"Okay, Roxas, this is your big role. You need to sneak out and be as LOUD as possible so you can catch the attention of Larxene and Axel." Demyx said as he pushed Roxas gently on his back out from under the table. Roxas quickly toddled over to the couch and hid. He then peeked out to see Axel and Larxene cooking some chicken and mashed potatoes. He then poked his little body out and crawled over to the center of the kitchen. He stopped to look back at Demyx who urged him on. He took a deep breath and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The little toddler screamed from the top of his lungs. He then fell to the ground and scraped his knee. Axel and Larxene turned around to see Roxas wailing on the cold, tile floor. Larxene dropped everything and ran to comfort the little boy. She cradled him in her arms and started cooing him.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Larxene said as she completely forgot that Roxas was on Demyx's team. She started running her hands over his little body to see if he had any serious bumps or bruises. She stroked Roxas's hair to try to calm him down. Roxas didn't stop crying and this gave Demyx a chance to summon his sitar and water clones. Axel was the first to catch him. While Larxene was concentrating on soothing Roxas, Axel pulled out his chakrams and swung them at the melodious nocturne. Demyx dodged them with ease and surrounded Axel with his water clones.

"Give up the kitchen!" Demyx yelled as he watched Axel get sprayed by water. Axel snapped back into reality and swung his chakrams once more. He repeated this several times and Demyx got hit twice.

"I will never give you the kitchen…at least not today! We're STARVING and we can't wait any longer!" Axel said as he shook his drenched, red hair. Demyx stopped his water clones and he stood there, watching Larxene and axel carefully for their next move. To Demyx's surprise, Roxas still hadn't stopped crying, which wasn't part of his plan. He walked over to Roxas and Larxene and bent down. Larxene looked up at him with worried eyes. The war was over for now.

"I think he might have sprained his wrist." Larxene said as she continued on trying to soothe Roxas. Demyx returned with a worried look himself. Larxene passed him Roxas and he examined him.

"No, I don't think he did that. I think he's just shocked by the fall he had." Demyx assured them. He stroked Roxas's hair and his breathing began to even. Demyx, Axel, and Larxene smiled at each other. Demyx gave the toddler back to his sister. She held him close to her and he looked up.

"Warxene, I'm twired and hungwy." Roxas said sleepily while rubbing his eyes and yawning. He then snuggled closer to Larxene and she stroked his hair. He quickly fell asleep in her arms. Larxene, Axel, and Demyx smiled and walked into the kitchen. Larxene handed Roxas to Demyx and went back to cooking dinner. Demyx plopped onto the couch and Axel soon followed. They both stared at Roxas with smiles on their faces. Roxas turned and went back to sleep.

"So, Demyx, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Axel asked as he took his gaze off of Roxas. Demyx stared at him blankly for a minute and then smiled.

"Well, I'm planning on taking you guys out for breakfast at Zexion's store. He has REALLY good breakfast. " Demyx replied simply. Axel tilted his head and asked, "Why?" Demyx chuckled a bit then ruffled Axel's hair.

"Because…uh…" Demyx stammered while blushing. Axel smirked and crossed his arms.

"You like Larxene don't you?" Axel teased as he punched Demyx on the shoulder. Demyx blushed even more and Axel smirked more.

" Bet you do! Don't deny it!" Axel said in a sing-song voice. Demyx was getting nervous so he got up and walked away.

"Denial is a BAD thing, Demyx!" Axel yelled after him. Demyx just lowered his head and walked over to the dinner table. He slumped in his chair while carrying Roxas. Roxas woke up and realized Demyx and Larxene were TALKING. He slid off the chair and toddled over to Axel to give the two privacy.

"This is going to be interesting." Axel said as Roxas sat next to him. Roxas shook his head in a disagreeing motion.

"Your wong, Axwel. Dwemyx doesn't wike Larxene." Roxas said staring at his older brother.

"How do you know? For all you know, he might be lying. You can tell if he's lying if he doesn't make eye contact and sweats a lot." Axel informed his little brother and ruffled his hair. Roxas groaned in displeasure and attempted to flatten his hair again. (Of course...it didn't work) Axel chucled and turned his attention back to the two.

"Hey, Demyx," Larxene started but then realized Demyx wasn't his regular self. Larxene sat by her best friend and Demyx turned away.

"Uh, what's wrong, Demy?" Larxene said using the name she used when they were little. Demyx looked at her but then his gaze turned sad once more. He sighed and rested his had on his hands.

"Demyx, please tell me what's wrong." Larxene said in a gentle voice. She tried to get her friend to make eye contact with her but failed. Surprisingly, Demyx answered her question with a shaky voice.

"Um…I…he…they…we…your…beautiful…she…friend…" Demyx stammered as he blushed. Larxene noticed the words ' your beautiful' and started blushing. She took a deep breath and walked over to her embarrassed friend.

"Demyx, do you have a crush on me?" Larxene asked. Demyx's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly nodded his head. He then turned away and ran up the stairs and into a random bedroom. Larxene stared after him with a happy yet confused look on her face. She just nodded something and went over to her little brothers.

"Axel, Roxas, do you know anything, anything at all about this?" Larxene asked. Axel smiled evilly and Roxas just stared at her.

"I know EVERYTHING!" Axel blurted out. He had spied on them the whole time and also eavesdropped. Larxene smiled and then turned her gaze to Roxas.

"Do you know anything?" She asked. Roxas smiled and nodded. Larxene let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you mad?" Roxas asked while cuddling up to Larxene. Larxene giggled and ruffled his hair.

"How could I be mad at the tow most adorable brothers in the world?" Larxene said as Axel cuddled up to her. She smiled.

"Why did you ask if we knew anything?" Axel asked smartly. Larxene stared at him. Axel was smart when he wanted to be.

"Because, I need you guys to get all the information you can on this. You guys need to eavesdrop."

**TBC…**

**So, how'd you like this chapter? Tell me in a review! Also, the next chapter will be about Roxas and Axel's eavesdropping. I promise to make it hilarious since this chapter wasn't. Remember to review! The next chapter will be called: Operation Demyx: The Untold Story**

**Over and Out!**


	11. Operation Demyx: Part 1

**Author Note: Hi again! This is chapter 11, as we all know. It's called: Operation Demyx: The Untold Story. Well, on with the story and remember to review!**

**Babysitting 101**

**14 days: Operation Demyx: The Untold Story**

" So, you want us to ask Demyx all these questions without being suspicious in any way, shape, or form?" Roxas asked adorably. Larxene ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Yup, pretty much." Larxene replied. She looked over at Axel who was smiling his evil, little smile. Larxene giggled to herself and soon the tow boys were off to spy on Demyx. When Roxas reached the top step, he looked down at Axel. Axel had a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. He looked up at his brother and smiled.

"You don't think we could remember every juicy detail, did you?" Axel asked as he hurried up the stairs. Roxas looked a little bewildered than nodded.

"I didn't know we were going to black mail him," Roxas said while he was still a little confused. Axel's eyes started twinkling as he said that wonderful word over and over again in his head.

" Huh, black mail. Sounds…interesting." Axel muttered to himself. " This could come in handy one day."

Roxas overheard the word 'black mail' from his brother. He was hoping Axel wouldn't use it against anyone. No, Axel wouldn't do that…wait…yeah, he would. Roxas sighed and shook his head. This was going to be very interesting. As the two boys ran to the door where Demyx ran into, they stopped dead in their tracks. They both leaned against the door. Roxas being his young and curious little self leaned a little to hard on the door. He tried to grab something so he wouldn't make any noise so he grabbed the closest thing…the doorknob. He grabbed as hard as he could and suddenly, the doorknob twisted and…you guessed it, opened with a creaky sound. Roxas closed his eyes, knowing that Axel would probably scream at him for ruining their plan. Demyx swung his head around with a curious stare. He got off the bed he was laying on and walked over to Roxas.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Demyx asked with a laugh as he spoke. Roxas blushed but returned with a reply.

"Axel and I were sp…" A hand being slapped onto his mouth cut off Roxas. Roxas let out a shocked squeal and then he realized the hand belonged to Axel. Axel lifted his hand from his brother's mouth and looked at Demyx with a sheepish smile.

"Hi there, Demyx. Hehe, nice weather we're having." Axel said as a cover-up. He hoped Demyx was stupid enough to fall for his signature trick. Lucky for him, Demyx fell for it.

"Well, I haven't been outside the whole day…what is the weather like outside?" Demyx asked blankly. He always loved going outside but it was late at night. Axel sighed in relief and stepped farther into the room. Axel pulled out his notebook and pen. Demyx watched him curiously as axel plopped himself onto the bed and started jotting down notes. Roxas toddled over to his older brother, crawled onto the bed, and peeked at the notes. Axel soon felt a blowing on his neck and got REALLY irritated.

"Roxas! I'M TRYING TO WRITE!" axel screamed as he pushed Roxas away and went on back to his writing. Roxas had a hand over his cheek and was crying. When axel had pushed him, he got three scratches on his face. He slid off the bed as quickly as he could and toddled over to Demyx. Demyx lifted the upset toddler and sat in a chair with him in his arms.

"Roxas, I know how you feel. You feel…uh…well…I don't think you feel the way I feel…do you?" Demyx said as he looked down at Roxas. His breathing was now perfectly even and he had stopped crying.

"How do you feel, Demyx?" Roxas asked. Demyx thought for a moment then replied, "I feel…weird! Really weird. I man like, dude! This is weird! It's totally tubular! Awesome dudes! Whoa! The world really IS an OYSTER! COOL!" Demyx said as he started running around the room. Axel was twitching while Roxas was on his feet following ever single movement Demyx made.

Soon, Demyx was running in circles around the room. Axel jotted down EVERYTHING and Roxas had an amused look on his face.

"When do you think he'll stop? Anytime soon?" axel asked as he lifted his head from the notebook and stared at Hyper Demyx. Roxas laughed and shrugged.

"If we're lucky, he might get really dizzy and just fall over." Roxas suggested as the two continued on watching Demyx.

"I doubt that. If you knew Demyx, he won't stop till he literally drops." Axel said as he his eyes moved to and fro, watching the hyper teen.

Demyx went:

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth…

Demyx soon started coughing but he continued on going…

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth…

Demyx soon started to wobbled…

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth…

NOW…Demyx was uber tired and could barely breathe. He wobbled one more time back and forth and finally…he collapsed. Axel sighed in relief and Roxas walked over to the heavily panting Demyx. He poke him with a closet hanger and all Demyx did was groan and twitch.

"Demyx, are you still alive? You look like our pet cat when he had a heart attack. I really miss him. His name was Rollo. I LOVE ROLLOS! Don't you? Demyx? Is anyone in there? Bloody MURDER!" Roxas rambled. He continued on poking Demyx with the hanger he had found. Demyx only lifted his hand and groaned. Roxas sighed and toddled over to his brother.

"How are the notes going?" Roxas asked curiously. Axel felt his presence and quickly scooted over to a corner.

"MY NOTES! MINE!" Axel said like he was in a trance. Roxas sighed and said, "Axel, can I PLEASE see?" Axel's heart melted. He absolutely HATED IT when Roxas got all cute and adorable and all innocent…not like he never was or anything. Axel sighed in defeat. He swung around and ruffled Roxas's hair.

"Okay…fine! You win! I just HAD to have a brother who I love and is SO ADORABLE!" Axel said as he sat close to his brother. Roxas giggled happily and peered at the notes. It read:

1) Demyx being stupid ad falling for my signature move…

2) Roxas is a cute and adorable smart boy who gets Demyx to tell how he feels…

3) Demyx runs around like a retard…not like he ever ISN'T…

4) I have a new plan…

Roxas read the notes quickly then scratched the back of his head.

"Axel, um, what is your plan?" Axel turned around and smiled widely at his curious little brother.

"Well, WE'RE going to interview Demyx. You know, like a reality show but instead, we're giving Larxene juicy information!" Axel said excitedly. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"This will be intresting…"

**TBC…**

**So, how'd you like the chapter? I'm kind of busy now so I have to cut the chapter off…sorry! _Hides behind wolf statues _Anyway, I'll update sometime next week…hopefully. Remember to review and check out my new story: Stay With Me, Axel!**

**OVER AND OUT!**


	12. Interview Chaos!

**Author note: Hello…again. I haven't been that fast in updating anymore…sorry. I've just finished my new trishot story so f you want to you could go and read it. So, I'm now ONLY going to update at least 1-2 times a week! So, on with the chapter!**

**Babysitting 101**

**14 days: Interview chaos**

"Roxas, are you all dressed up?" Axel asked from the other side of the closet. Roxas groaned.

"Axel, can you PLEASE go over the part about WHY we HAVE to WEAR these REATREDED outfits?" Roxas asked as he put on the last article of clothing…gangster chains. He toddled out of the closet and glared at his older brother. Axel stared at him and tried to hold back hi laughter.

"Uh, you look…fascinating…"Axel started. Roxas glared angrily at him and narrowed his eyes. He didn't look much like a gangster due to his adorableness and well…HE'S ONLY FOUR!

"Is that supposed to be a NICE comment?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms and turning his face into a pout. Axel just couldn't' hold back the laughter any longer.

"Actually…that wasn't supposed to be a comment…" Axel said trying his hardest not sound mean or cruel. Roxas smiled at this and shrugged.

"Well, anyway…what do I have to say?" Roxas asked with a dull tone. He walked up to Axel and put a hand on his shoulder. Axel smirked and answered slyly, "Okay…remember this…"

"Yo! Demyx my Lemyx you are the bomb! Who the beats? YOU THE BEAST! Who the beast? YOU THE BEAST! You are awesome and cool…my man. PEACE OUT...uh…DUDE!" Roxas said as he tried to display a gangster. But as we all know, Roxas doesn't make a very GOOD actor. Axel laughed to himself and continued to watch his hilarious little brother.

"Roxas? Did Axel tell you to say all of that?" Demyx asked as he picked up Roxas and sat him on his lap. Roxas smiled at Demyx and nodded. Demyx ruffled his hair and kissed him on the cheek. Axel on the other hand…cringed as the two talked. He smacked his forehead as he remembered why they were even there. Axel stood up and jumped out.

"Hiya…uh…Demyx! I NEED TO INTERVIEW YOU!" Axel said cheerfully as he pulled out his notebook and chewed on his pen. Demyx stared blankly at the seven year old then looked at the toddler.

"What planet did you say he came from again?" Demyx asked half paying attention to Axel. Axel let out an annoyed sigh.

"He comes from…I don't know really. But I'm sleepy…"Roxas trailed off into the happy world of sleep. Demyx carried him over to the bed and tucked him in. He then turned his gaze back to a twitching and annoyed Axel.

"So, do you want to interview me now?" Demyx asked kindly with a big smile on his face. Axel cringed in disgust then faked a smile.

"That would be just dandy!" Axel said trying to hide his twitching. Demyx smiled and sat down.

"Remember to be QUIET. I know it's very difficult for you but we have to think about other people…which is even HARDER for you…" Demyx said to Axel. Axel just ignored his comments and went to the chase.

"First, I need you to tell me what you are thinking of right now." Axel started. He eagerly pulled out his pen and notebook and stared at him curiously. Demyx just sat there for a while then answered.

"Well, I'm thinking of the sleeping Roxas over there and the song Hakuna Matatta…" Demyx said in a happy tone. Axel stared at him. Demyx looked at him stupidly and then chuckled.

"Hey, don't tell me you've never heard that song before? Gosh, we need to sing it RIGHT NOW!" Demyx said as he turned on the karaoke. Axel sated at him half thinking that Larxene owed him BIG TIME. He then jumped five feet into the air and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Hakuna Matatta…what a wonderful phrase…" Demyx sang and Axel sighed. He then picked up the microphone and sang with the teen. Just as they were getting to the fun part…Roxas started to cry. Demyx turned around to see Roxas kicking at the blanket and throwing a fit. He was squirming and crying rather loudly.

"Roxas, don't cry! I'm sorry I woke you!" Demyx said in a soothing voice as he dropped the microphone and ran toward the crying toddler. He picked up Roxas and cradled him in his arms. He then rocked the toddler back in forth. Amazingly enough Roxas stopped his fit and cuddled up to Demyx. Demyx stroked his hair and smiled.

"See, all better. Now you go back to sleep, 'kay?" Demyx said to the little toddler. Roxas nodded sleepily and soon, he was sleeping in Demyx's arms. Demyx smiled and laid the toddler back on the bed and tucked him in. He then turned the karaoke off and looked at Axel. Axel on the other hand was tired himself. He flopped onto the bed where Roxas was and fell asleep. Demyx smiled.

"Good, Interview id now…over."

**TBC…**

**So, I'm sorry for the shortness. Couldn't think… Anyway, I'm probably going to update on Monday or maybe Tuesday…I'll see if I'm busy or not. Well, remember to review!**

**OVER AND OUT!**


	13. Into Demyx's Head?

**Author Note: So, this is chapter 13…nothing more or less to say about it. Randomness is my goal…got it memorized?" Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Babysitting 101**

**14 days: Into Demyx's head? **

Demyx just sat, there watching the two boys sleep. He wasn't a bit sleepy and enjoyed the peace and quiet. He loved the quiet because…well…let's find out.

_**Inside Demyx's head…**_

_Good morning star shine! The earth says hello! Well hello earth! How are you today? Aren't these kids just adorable? I love them so much…well…that's kind of a lie. I absolutely thin Roxas is the cutest little bundle of blonde and clothes but that Axel…man…does he get on my nerves. All he does is go blah, blah, blah! Man, I wish he would stop bugging me…but, dreams sometimes DON'T come true. Sigh. So, what am I thinking of right now? Um…let's see. I feel like eating chocolate and well I think I need to use the bathroom. Also, I always felt like going bungee jumping off of someone's roof. Well, I don't think Larxene will let me jump of the roof of this house. Maybe I'll try it in the morning. Yeah! I'll do that! I can take Roxas and Axel and maybe even Larxene to do it with me! Yes! It'll be oodles of fun! OODLES I TELL YOU! OODLES! OODLES! OODLES! OODLES, OODLES, OODLES, OODLES, ODDLES! Okay, calm down, Demyx. Don't want to wake the boys. It would be the horriblest scene in the world! Wait…was that correct English grammer? I really was never good at English. I don't think I even like math. Eww! I HATE math! Roxas is even better at it then me and he's in kindergarten! So, I think I will go bungee jumping tomorrow. Now, that is something to look forward too! Heh, I might even take them to Zexion's place! That place has the greatest breakfast. I need to eat some French toast soon or I'll melt of…of…um…I don't know really. Oh, well. Ahh! I thought I felt something touch me! I hope it's not the sand man! Oh, god please don't let it me the sandman1 I always hated him1 Wait! What if it's the tooth fairy1 It can't be! I haven't lost a tooth since Xigbar punched me for giving him the peace sign while he was in the shower. Why was I even IN his shower? SHUDDER. Scary thoughts right there! I just felt it again! It's alive! Wait, it might just be Roxas or Axel. Hold on, Greg. Let me check…yes, I, Demyx, named my conscience Greg. _

_**Back in the Real world:**_

"I hope he's okay. He looks like he's in some sort of trance don't you think?" Roxas asked in a low whisper. Axel nodded and smirked evilly while crawling on the floor as if he was searching for something. Roxas stared at the seven year old with wide blue eyes full of curiosity. Is eyes followed his brother all over the floor and he had a wide and happy smile on his adorable face. Axel looked up occasionally from the floor and smiled.

"Look at this, Roxas! I found a journal!" Axel said excitedly. Roxas cocked his head to the right and looked curiously at the book in his older brother's hands.

"What's a jwornel?" Roxas asked innocently. He leaned over too much and tumbled off the bed. He land cutely on the floor with a goofy look on his face. Axel laughed and helped his little brother onto his lap. He then opened the journal curiously and peered at its pages. Roxas cocked his head and giggled. Axel shot him a silencing glare then turned back to the book.

_May 12_

_I feel happy today! Peace to the world! I love bunny rabbits. Wait…did that sound right? How can a rabbit be a bunny and a rabbit at the same time? That's just totally tubular! I can't wait to tell Roxas and Axel that! Wait, why would they care? Oh, well! I feel like bungee jumping…peace out my little lotus flowers! _

"Um? What the heck was that? I mean like,' little lotus flowers?'" Axel asked as he looked at his younger brother with a confused face. Roxas stared back at him with a wide, happy, and adorable smile.

"Maybe it's from the aliens! Maybe they're trying to tell us something! Like they did with those crop cwircles!" Roxas suggested rather cheerfully. Axel shook his head in doubt and disagreement.

"Roxas, that's stupid! What could they possibly be trying to tell us?" Axel asked smartly as he shoved the little toddler off of his lap and sat on a chair. Roxas fell to the ground a little too roughly then he would have liked. He looked up at his irritated brother and stifled a smile.

"Well, they could be trying to twell us, 'Good morning star shine! The earth says hello!'" Roxas said with a happy tone. He struggled to get up but fell back down. Axel watched his brother try once more and fail once again.

"Gosh, Roxas. You really need to learn to stay standing!" Axel said while hopping of a chair. He walked over to the toddler and carried him over to the bed and sat him there. Roxas smiled gratefully at Axel who reached out a hand and tousled his hair.

"You're just so adorable, Roxas. I wonder how you'll be when you're a teenager. I bet you'll still be this adorable." Axel said as he sat down next to his brother.

"Axwel, what's Dwemyx doing?" Roxas asked curiously. Axel shrugged then walked over to Demyx.

"Yoohoo? Demyx? Anyone in that empty brain of yours?" Axel asked while waving his hands in front of the teen. Demyx jumped and squealed like a girl. Suddenly, Larxene came running up the stairs.

"Roxas, did you keep that kitten we found in the park?" Larxene asked as she put her hands on her hips. Roxas shook his head and pointed to Axel and Demyx. Larxene shifted her gaze over to the two and stared blankly at them.

"Oh, it was Demyx. He squeals like a GIRL!" Larxene teased. She then walked over to her bet friend and tousled his hair. She then smiled at her brothers and went back over to her room to watch TV.

"She's right, Demyx. You DO scream like a girl!" Axel teased and leaned on Demyx's shoulder. Demyx blushed furiously and then smiled.

"It's not like you guys are any better." Demyx joke as he threw a pillow at Axel. But Demyx has really bad aim. He missed Axel horribly and hit Roxas instead. Roxas fell off the bed and landed with a thud. Roxas looked around and surprisingly, he wasn't crying but laughing.

"That was fun!" Roxas squealed with pleasure in his little voice. Demyx smiled and Axel laughed. The two picked up pillows and here it went…PILLOW FIGHT! The three boys went WILD. Roxas was running around everywhere and so was Axel. Demyx was the so called 'it' and had to catch the two. The tow young boys being young and full of energy were bounding around everywhere. After three long hours, the boys were beat and quickly fell asleep.

**TBC…**

**Well, That was chapter 13! It's not the longest but at least it's not the shortest! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, one more update until I'll be on vacation! Remember to review!**


	14. Zexion

**Author Note: Well, this is chapter 15! This is the longest fan fiction I've ever written! Well, this chapter is going to be the next day and well…I don't want to spoil anything!**

**Babysitting 101**

**15 days: Zexion**

"Okay! Rise and shine you lazy bums! We're going to eat breakfast at…Zexion's place! Isn't that fun?" Demyx yelled from the top of his lungs. He was very excited to be taking his best friends to his ultimate FAVORITE place. He wanted to at least do SOMETHING for them for a change. Axel was the first to wake by the high-pitched blonde's voice. He got up rather grumpily and stomped down the hallway. He had three pillows in his hand that he was going to put into good use. He spotted Demyx shouting from the top of his lungs from the bottom of the stairs. He turned evilly and immediately launched the pillows at the teen.

"AXEL! You're- AHH! Gah! Oof…" Demyx said with a muffled voice. Axel then clasped his hands together in delight.

"That will teach you to NEVER EVER wake me up!" Axel replied with an evil tone. Demyx pulled the pillows off of his face and stared t the boy who was now walking back to his room.

"Okay…" Was all Demyx could reply. He heard the slam of a door and then…silence. He dusted off his clothes and then sat at the dinner table rather down.

"I didn't want to make anyone mad today…I just…I…forget it. I can't do anything right." Demyx said to no one in particular. He then slumped down in the chair and paid his head on his hands. Tears started to roll down his face silently. Soon, Demyx was totally sad and no one was awake yet. Just then, Roxas toddled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was holding his husky stuffed animal close to his chest and was shivering. He poked the miserable blonde teen, who threw his head up in alarm. He glanced at the young toddler in surprise.

"Roxas? Did you need something or are you hear to tell me to shut up like everyone else?" Demyx said rather blandly and sadly. Roxas smiled at him and shook his head.

"I was wondering if you were okay. It's cold in the morning most of the time so I wanted to bring you a blankie to sleep with." Roxas said holding out his favorite, blue blanket. Demyx smiled at the toddler and bent down to hug him.

"Thank you, Roxas." Demyx said in a cheerful voice. Roxas smiled back then tugged at his sleeve.

"Yes?" Demyx asked with a happy smile on his face. Roxas just snuggled up to him. Demyx smiled knowing what Roxas was asking for. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Roxas was smiling up at him and Demyx was smiling back.

"Dwemyx, I'm hungwy. Can we eat something?" Roxas asked sweetly. Demyx's gaze softened at the question.

"What do you want to eat? I bet you don't want to go to Zexion's place…do you?" Demyx asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Roxas giggled and smiled.

"Can we pwease go there? Pwease?" Roxas asked even more innocently than before. Demyx ruffled the young toddler's blonde hair and smiled.

"Yes…if you can help me get Axel and Larxene up." Demyx said. Roxas stared at him and then nodded.

"Dweal!" Roxas said quickly. He then slid down and toddled up the stairs as quickly as he could. In a few minutes, he appeared with Axel and Larxene right behind him.

"Can we go now? Pwease?" Roxas asked as he ran over to Demyx and gave him his best cute face. Demyx smiled and looked up. Everyone was ready to go.

"Yes, we're going!" Demyx said cheerfully. Roxas jumped up and down happily. Demyx picked him up and Larxene Axel, Roxas, and he were all out and going to Zexion's place for breakfast.

In ten minutes, they were all sitting in the comfy chairs of Zexion's place. Roxas was eating mini pancakes, Axel was eating waffles, Larxene was eating egg, pancakes, and bacon, and Demyx was eating an omelette filled with melted cheese, pepperoni, and chicken.

"Demyx, why didn't you wake us up earlier?" Larxene asked with a full mouth. She was devouring her food like Godzilla eating…stuff. Demyx stared at her and then looked back at his food.

"I TRIED! You guys didn't wake up…only little Roxas did." Demyx said as he ruffled Roxas's hair. Roxas giggled then nodded in agreement.

"Yup! He tried! But you guys didn't wake up!" Roxas repeated. Demyx laughed and Larxene giggled. Axel just gave him a scolding look, which silenced him immediately.

"Dude, Axel, lighten up! Jeez, Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Demyx said jokingly. Axel snorted at him then retuned his attention to his food. Suddenly, thirty minutes later, Marluxia appeared.

"God! YOU! What are you guys doing here?" Marluxia said surprised. Larxene shot him a mean glare and he backed away a little. He then turned his attention toward the happy little toddler…Roxas.

"Well, well, well…you look awfully happy today. Why is that…if I may ask." Marluxia asked with a menacing tone. Roxas sunk down in his chair and started trembling.

"Weave me awone!" Roxas suddenly blurted out. He gave Marluxia a pleading look, which only made him taunt him more.

"Aw! The little boy is trying to defend himself. Sadly, not all people who defend themselves end up living." Marluxia lunged himself at the frightened toddler. Roxas let out a squeal of shock as Marluxia scratched him across his cheek. Demyx was furious. He stood up and held out his fist. He was just about to punch the living daylights out of him when an arm shot up and stopped him.

"Wha? Zexion?" Demyx asked in a shocked and embarrassed voice. Zexion forced down his fist then stared angrily at Marluxia.

"Where is the child, Marluxia?" Zexion asked in a calm yet demanding voice. Marluxia shivered then answered.

"Over there, the blonde toddler." He answered as he pointed to a shivering and bleeding boy. Zexion turned around on his heel and looked at the shivering bundle of blonde. He smiled at him then turned around and gave an angry glare at Marluxia.

"What the heck were you thinking? He's just a baby!" Zexion screamed. This made Marluxia cower. He lowered his head and muttered something under his breath.

"He's done nothing. Sorry…" Marluxia said half-heartedly. Zexion gave him a satisfied look then looked back at Roxas.

"Hello there. I'm Zexion. What's your name little boy?" Roxas looked at him and smiled. He then ducked back down and blushed.

"Don't be shy. I won't hurt you." Zexion replied reassuringly. Roxas was happy to hear this and he came out fully.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas replied while twiddling his fingers. Zexion smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Well, you're just so cute. I know your sister and friend here. I also know you're older brother, Axel. I just wanted to befriend you too." Zexion explained. Roxas was now happy and comfortable around the dark-haired boy and he hugged him. Zexion picked him up and carried him at his side.

"Looky here, he's sweet as he is adorable." Zexion said as he kissed Roxas on the cheek.

"You're cool, too!" Roxas said enthusiastically. Zexion laughed and then Larxene spoke.

"Zexion, would you like to hang out with us today?" Larxene asked. Zaexion smiled.

"Sure."

**TBC…**

**So, how'd you like this chapter? This will be my last for this week…I'm going on vacation and I'll be back on Monday. Remember to review!**


	15. Mall Madness

**Author Note: Uh…I'm back! Well, there isn't really anything to say, but I do need your help. I need an idea fro my next chapter! Tell me your ideas in a review! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Babysitting 101**

**15 days: Mall Madness**

"Yay! Zexy-kun is going to have fun with us today! Yeah, this is going to be awesome!" Demyx screamed as he danced around in circles. Roxas was happily playing with Zexion's hair and Axel was just sitting there, bored as always. Larxene was sharing all of Demyx's excitement because she too, was dancing around in circles.

"Well, uh…Ditz one and Ditz two, where are we going?" Zexion asked as he continued on carrying Roxas. Demyx and Larxene both stopped dead in their happy dancing and stared at their friend. He was older, sixteen to be exact, and he was always liked knowing things ahead of time.

"Uh, we're going to the…mall…I guess." Larxene replied with a shrug. She had no particular plan of where to hang out today but the mall sounded fun. Demyx loked to see if Zexion would have any reaction and yes, he did.

"Why do we HAVE to go to the mall? I HATE malls. They're boring and useless." Zexion said as he stared back down at a VERY happy Roxas.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Zexion asked with a cheerful voice. Roxas stopped and looked up at him. He then smiled.

"I was pwaying with you hair. It fwun! It fwun! It fwun! It fwun! I wove you hair! It fwun! It fwun! It fwun! It fwun!" Roxas exclaimed excitedly. He went straight back to playing with the fun hair and Zexion sighed and ruffled Roxas's hair.

"So, are we ready to leave?" Axel asked impatiently. He was NEVER patient whatsoever and so no one was surprised. Demyx glanced at Zexion who only sighing and complaining about how much he HATED malls. Demyx then looked over to Axel and Larxene and those two seemed ready.

"Well, everyone's ready! Let's go!" Demyx said excitedly. He loved going places and always got over excited. Everyone got up and walked out of the store. Zexion led the way to his car and everyone stared at him.

"You have a car? Since when?" Larxene asked as she watched Zexion open the car. Zexion sighed and smiled.

"Since I turned sixteen." Zexion answered calmly. He then popped into the car and stared at everyone.

"You guys, I thought you were ready. Never knew you guys were that stupid." Zexion said in a dull voice. He was hoping his insult would fire up the group and luckily it did.

"Well, for you information, Zexy, you're insult isn't working on me! Nuh-uh! It won't! Ha! I win! I win!" Demyx said stupidly. Zexion tried so hard to keep a straight face but failed. He started cracking up at the sight of his blonde friend, Demyx.

"If you didn't fall for it then why are you spazzing?" Zexion questioned smartly. Roxas was giggling which made Zexion laugh even more. Demyx blushed and pouted.

"Fine! Be mean!" Demyx yelled as he swung himself into the car and closed the door. He slumped down in his chair and looked around. Larxene soon followed and she sat down and clamed down. Axel followed after that and Roxas was already in the car and he was bouncing up and down in his seat. Zexion buckled his seat belt, locked the car, then turned to see if everyone was ready.

"Uh, Demyx, hang on to something. I drive like a wild cat." Zexion joked as he started to drive. Roxas looked out the window excitedly. He absolutely loved car rides. Axel was also looking out the window with a smile on his face. Demyx was blushing and twiddling his fingers and Larxene was just sitting there.

After fifteen minutes, the group reached the mall. Larxene pushed Demyx out and she followed after. Axel went out then Zexion went out. He went to the back and carried Roxas out. He carried Roxas into the mall.

"Why are we going to the mall? I hate shopping. I rather jump of a building. I'm going to the video games." Zexion said while trying to avoid Larxene's shopping wrath. Whenever Larxene stepped into a mall, she became some sort of cookie monster except it wasn't for cookies. She would drag Demyx and Zexion to all of those girly stores with no end. Once she was done shopping they had to carry her bags and she would shop even more. You don't want to be in a mall with Larxene.

"I'm going with Zexy!" Demyx said happily also trying to escape Larxene's wrath. He slipped behind Zexion like a frightened dog and looked at Axel.

"Where are you going?" Demyx asked. Axel smiled and answered.

"With you. I hate going with Larxene to all of those girly stores. They suck with a capital S. S-U-C-K. Got it memorized?" axel said as he too slipped away to escape Larxene's wrath. The three boys looked at Roxas. He was playing with Zexion's fun hair again when he noticed that the guys were staring at him.

"Why are you guys stwaring at mwe?" Roxas asked innocently. He stopped playing with Zexion's hair and looked at everyone's staring eyes.

"We want to know if you're going to try to escape Larxene's wrath." Demyx said openly. Zexion punched him with his elbow and glared at him.

"You're giving away our escape plan you ditz! You're so stupid!" Zexion said to his blonde friend. Demyx nodded then sighed.

"I mean, is you be coming to thy us with thus to thy store where thy and thus shall be thus and thy plan of thus escape thy thus?" Demyx asked trying to hide their little secret. Zexion smacked his forehead in frustration while Axel just laughed at the misery Zexion was in. Roxas stared at Demyx then to Zexion and back.

"Can we pwease go to a video game store? I want to pway a video game. Pwease?" Roxas asked sweetly. Everyone laughed and ruffled Roxas's hair.

"I guess thy is coming with thus then." Demyx said. He thought he still had to cover their secret. Zexion punched Demyx once more then they boys slid into hiding in EB games.

Larxene on the other hand didn't know that they even left. She looked around and was surprised to see her friends gone. She looked in a full 360 degree turn then sighed angrily.

"You have tried to escape my shopping wrath! I will find you!" Larxene said and she stomped off.

**TBC…**

**Sorry that I haven't updated. I was on vacation! Anyway, next chapter will be called: " You can run but you can't hide"**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update! And remember to tell me your ideas for chapter 17-18 in a review!**

**Over and Out!**


	16. Irish Sailors from Hong Kong

**Author Note: Yay! My story was published a month ago! Well, this is chapter 16! Remember to review and tell me your ideas for chapter 17-18! I don't even know how the story will end…tell me your ideas for that, too! On with the story!**

**Babysitting 101**

**15 days: Irish Sailors from Hong Kong**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Zexy, now what? What do we do now?" Demyx asked impatiently. He had the patience of a rock and always wanted to be in action. Zexion stared at him and then smiled.

"Are you guys hungry?" Zexion asked as he turned around to see if they nodded or not. And luckily, they did.

"I'm not hungwy…I'm stwarving!" Roxas said as he stood up and jumped around. Axel's eyes moved with him and soon he was down and dizzy. Zexion smiled then went over to Demyx again.

"What's the plan…that's what you're going to ask…isn't it?" Zexion said in a matter-of-factly voice. Demyx stared in shock at his friend. He then looked around and signaled Zexion too get closer. Once they were as close as they could get…Demyx asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Are you psychic? I promise not to tell." Demyx asked in a stupid voice. Zexion's face quickly turned into an annoyed and serious face once more. He jumped back away from the stupid blonde and stared at him with the KILLER STARE.

"I'm NOT psychic. It's just your SOOO stupid that any moron could tell what you're going to say!" Zexion said with an angry edge to his voice. The people in the stores slowly backed out. Zexion watched happily as they stared at him with terror.

"Yeah, that's right! LEAVE! Leave so that crazy friend of our named Larxene can find us and we'll never get SARKU! I love Sarku Japan! What have I done wrong?" Zexion said in a weird yet scary tone. Now everyone in the store was gone…even the manager. Zexion groaned in annoyance then fell flat on his face and lay there motionless. Demyx looked over at his friend and shook him a couple of times. Still Zexion didn't move. This worried little Roxas and he cuddled up to Zexion.

"Zexy, I'm scared. And I'm hungwy. I don't wanna carry shopping bags. I don't wanna!" Roxas said in a cute and frightened voice. Immediately, Zexion shot up and stared at the scared little toddler. His face switched into a determined look.

"Roxas, thank you. We will get our food and we'll not have to carry shopping bags if we don't wanna!" Zexion screamed in a triumphant voice. He stood straight up then walked over to the store's exit. He then ran out like a yeti and suddenly came back in like a frightened dog.

"What? Did you see my ugly, wart-faced grandmother? Where?" Axel screamed as he poked his head out for a peek. Zexion stared at everyone with wide eyes. Then he looked at axel with a puzzled face.

"If she's so ugly…then why do you want to see her?" Zexion asked smartly. Axel smiled and answered simply, "I want to make fun of her again. She makes my hair stand up." Demyx looked at axel then poked his head.

"Wow! She must be really ugly! Your hair is always spiky! She must have scarred you or something!" Demyx said. He was easily entertained…who wouldn't be…and enjoyed asking REALLY STUPID QUESTIONS. Zexion smacked Demyx across his face then went back to the corner. He looked around warily then told the boys to for circle around him.

It took thirty minutes for the boys to form a shape. Sadly for Zexion, it wasn't a circle, but it was a triangle.

"Zexy, I don't think we can form a circle with three people around one other person." Demyx said in a sad voice. Zexion sighed and clenched his fist. He was about to punch Demyx again for his stupidity but stopped himself.

"Calm down, Zexion. You can survive! YOU ARE A SURVIVOR! You will live!" Zexion soothed himself. But everyone around him, especially Demyx were trembling with fear at their friends scary outbreak.

"Okay? Zexy, how will we get fwood? Huh?" Roxas asked innocently. He stared at Zexion with those big and adorable blue eyes. Zexion smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"We're going to dress up like Irish sailors from Hong Kong and sneak samples! It's a brilliant plan!" Zexion said way to excitedly. Demyx trembled and Axel looked at him with a confused face. Roxas on the other hand was the smart one.

"I don't think they'll believe us." Roxas said innocently. His stomach growled and he winced in hunger. Zexion shot him a glare.

"Do you DARE question Me?" Zexion said meanly. Roxas got scared out of his mind and started crying. He toddled over to Axel and sobbed on his shoulder. Axel shot Zexion an angry glance for upsetting his brother.

"I didn't mean to make you mad! I…I-I-I-I just thought that people wouldn't believe four Irish sailors from Hong Kong! How can you be Irish and be from Hong Kong? It doesn't make sense!" Roxas stammered as his breathing slowly evened. Zexion felt guilty fro making the toddler cry. He signaled Roxas to come over to him and Roxas toddled over. He then kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm just so sorry I could eat my own foot and everyone else's too." Zexion said as his mouth watered. Roxas stared at him and smiled.

"Would you cook your own foot and put salt on it?" Demyx asked yet again. He had the knack of asking the stupidest questions and always got on Zexion's nerves. Zexion then looked to the ceiling and thought about Demyx's question. He then looked back at everyone and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'd eat my own foot if Sarku Japan wasn't here." Zexion said as he rocked Roxas back and forth in his arms. Roxas just played with Zexion's hair while listening to the plan.

"Okay, back on track now, people!" Axel screamed getting everyone's attention. He was really good at it, too. Zexion, Demyx, and Roxas all looked at him.

"Right…where was I? Oh, yeah! We are going to dress up like Irish Sailors from Hong Kong and sneak hundred of samples! Or maybe three trays full!" Zexion replied back on track. Everyone nodded. And now…there was a different problem…how to act like your Irish and from Hong Kong at the same time.

"Uh…Zexy, what's our accent going to be?" Demyx asked as he tilted his head to the right. Zexion thought then grinned.

"Say this: "I'm Igna, your Swedish Masseuse! I flew in from Nigeria and I love pigs! Hinga-Dinga-Durggin!" Zexion imitated. Everyone snickered then nodded in agreement.

"Okay, guys! Move Out Soldiers! Move Out!" Demyx screamed as he gestured them out of the store. Once they were outside they started singing their own theme song.

"I've got a lovely batch of coconuts…there they are standing in a row…big ones, small ones, some as big as your head…"Demyx started singing. Everyone else was doing the background music. Demyx started to break dance and then everyone started laughing. They were off track yet again. Finally, after the whole song was over, Zexion and the boys were thinking of nicknames for each other.

"Um, what should we call Zexion?" Axel asked curiously. Everyone shrugged then Roxas piped up.

"We could call him cuddly bear!" Roxas said cheerfully as he tightly hugged Zexion. Zexion ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Cuddly bear it is." Zexion replied contently. Everyone cheered.

"Now, what shall we call Dwemyx?" Roxas asked innocently. Everyone thought for about ten seconds then Zexion came up with an idea.

"Let's call him Gertrude's mole." Zexion answered happily trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Everyone on the other hand including Demyx started cracking up and nodding there heads wildly.

"Now, since we have Cuddly bear and Gertrude's Mole, what should we call Roxas?" Axel asked. He was one of those people in the world who always asked question but never answered them themselves. Everyone stared at the happy little toddler and their hearts melted at the sight.

"Hmm, we could call him Blonde Bundle!" Demyx suggested as he pecked a kiss on Roxas's cheek. Roxas seemed to like the name and he nodded happily. Everyone else thought the name was adorable and fitted him perfectly. Now, the only person who didn't have a name was Axel. Oh, the horror.

"Well, Axel, what's your name going to be?" Roxas asked. Everyone thought and this took quite a long time…three minutes to be exact. Finally, Zexion suggested a name.

"What about Red Cow?" Zexion said with a shrug. Axel laughed and smiled.

"Fits me perfectly…I guess. I still don't know what the cow was about, though." Axel said. Now, then everyone had a cool/stupid name, it was time for action: Code Red- Sarku Japan raid.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" So, who's going first?" Demyx asked with that weird yet really stupid accent that Zexion made up. Everyone didn't want to go so they played the famous choosing game…BS! The first person to get BS was going first.

"Okay, 3 fives." Demyx said.

"Total BS! I have 2 fives! Loser!" Zexion screamed with a voice that would annoy most people. Demyx groaned in annoyance and stepped out in public while wearing a plaid Scottish skirt and a bagpipe on his back. He had a tribal stick in one hand and a Hong Kong statue in the other. He had a shirt that said, "I like Swedish Meatballs". The plan was set and once Demyx snagged some samples, someone else was going to get more.

"Go on, Demyx! We're going to eat our own foots if you don't hurry up!" Zexion yelled in a yeti-like voice. Axel smacked him across his face.

"Foots is not a word! It's FEET!" Axel corrected with a smart tone.

"I knew that…"Zexion said as he shifted his eyes left and right and blushing.

"Okay…then…let's hope Demyx doesn't screw this up!" Axel replied a little shocked at Zexion's stupidity. Gosh, Zexion is turning into Demyx! Take cover!

" Okay, Dem, here we go!" Demyx said to himself. He stepped forward like a spazzing person and faced the Sarku Japan sample giver.

"Hello, I'm Igna, your Swedish Masseuse! I flew in from Nigeria and I love pigs! Hinga-Dinga-Durggin!" Demyx said as if he was totally drunk. The sampler looked at him stupidly and smacked him across his face.

"What the heck do you want? I have three children if you were wondering!" The sampler said with an angry tone in her voice.

"Now that's just plain rude! Gerdurggin magurgin!" Demyx said as a cover up for his pain. The sampler turned her back and flicked a finger at him.

"Um, miss, may I PLEASE have a sample? Three to be exact?" Demyx asked in an orphan kind of voice now. The sampler stared at him in confusion and probably wondering why he needed three.

"May I ask you a question first?" She said.

"Sure." Demyx replied.

"Okay, Why the heck are you up in my life? Are you gay or something! SECURITY!" She yelled from the top of her lungs. A sweat drop rolled down the back of Demyx's neck.

"MISS! My Nigerian pigs are dying! I need to feed my loves!" Demyx said in a desperate sounding voice. The sampler's eyes looked guilty for she too loved pigs. She then handed Demyx three samples and started to cry with joy.

"Here. Have these to save you pigs! In pigs we trust!" She said happily in her fit of tears. At that, Demyx slowly backed away and ran back into the EB games store where his friends were. They eagerly stared at him with relief in their eyes.

"Thank God! You got some! You got some Gertrude's mole!" Axel said in relief. Everyone patted and praise their blonde friend. Now, the next person was going to get more…

AXEL VS. ROXAS

"3 twos." Roxas said.

"2 threes." Axel replied right after.

"4 fours." Roxas said.

"BS! I got 2 fours! Loser!" Axel said as he got up and danced around in circles happily. Roxas sighed then asked everyone a very smart question.

"I don't want to be an Irish Sailor from Hong Kong! They might think I was Gertrude's Mole! I, Blonde Bundle will be an orphan!" Roxas said. At that he skipped off to Sarku Japan.

"Miss, kind miss, will you spare some food for the poor? I need three for my other ORPHAN friends. We're dying of starvation." Roxas acted in a voice that would break most people's hearts. The women looked at him with sad eyes.

"Hmm, maybe…you could be one of those Irish Sailors from Hong Kong again…I don't know…" She said cautiously. Roxas winced and tried to keep calm.

"You're wrong…Miss. I am just a poor boy. Please, give me three." Roxas asked sweetly and innocently. This time, he hit her soft spot.

"Okay, little boy…but first…I need to make sure you are a boy…" At that, she went for Roxas's pants…

"Get away from me you perve! AWAY!" Roxas yelled so loudly that the group heard him and they laughed. He grabbed six sampled instead and ran off as fast as lightning.

"I just wanted to see how heavy he was…I was thinking of adopting…oh, well." She then went back to her job.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Look! Blonde Bundle has six samples in his hand! Yay for Blonde Bundle!" Demyx screamed happily. He greeted Roxas with a hug. Now, they had nine samples in all and need MORE…just for Zexy over there who's drooling…

ZEXION VS. AXEL

" 4 fives…"Zexion said

" 2 sixes…" Axel replied.

"BS! I have 3 sixes! I win! HAHA!" Zexion said in a sing-songy voice. Axel turned away angrily and embarrassed. He didn't want to do this retarded thing…but he too was very hungry…so he had no choice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" Hello, I'm the grim reaper! Fear my scythe! Haha!" Axel said in a shaky voice that sounded like he was scared of himself. The woman looked at him and sighed.

"You want samples…don't you o' might one…" She said in a dull voice. Axel nodded and as easy as one two three…the argument started.

"Why?" She asked smartly.

Axel thought of a cover-up and then snswered, " Because your time is up! You shall die…NOW!" and at that, she dropped three trays and Axel happily ran back to the group. When he arrived, he found Zexion all dress up like a…like a…uh…eh…sheep.

"Um, I got three trays!" Axel said happily and proudly.

"Baa for Red Cow! Baa! Baa! Baa!" Zexion said in a sheepy tone. Axel blinked at him then shook his head.

"Your turn, Zex." Demyx said. At that, Zexion trotted off toward Sarku Japan.

"Baa! Baa, baa, baa! Baa! Baa-baa! Baa?" Zexion said. He said, " Hello there, I'm a hungry sheep. Anyone there?" To his surprise, the sample lady died and he snatched sixteen trays full. He trotted back and the feast began.

"We are jolly good fellow…we are jolly good fellow…we are jolly good fellowwwww!" The four boys sang. They were having a blast in eating and spent the whole afternoon having fun. Surprisingly, Larxene hadn't found them yet. They were celebrating a day without Larxene. JOY!

"So, should we go find Larxene now, Cuddly bear?" Demyx joked around with Zexion's nickname. Zexion shot a toothpick at Demyx and barley missed his cheek. The four of them laughed.

"That'll teach you a lesson, Gertrude's Mole!" Zexion replied playfully. They then had a toothpick fight, got many cuts, and finally…went to search for Larxene to head home. It was now one o' clock in the morning and Larxene was STILL shopping. They finally found her after thirty long and hard minutes.

"Larxene, we should head home." Axel said in a sleepy voice. Larxene nodded and they headed to the parking lot. They jumped into Zexion' car and drove to Larxene's house.

"Zexion, do you want to sort of live with us for a few days? Maybe until my mom comes back? Demyx has no parents either (they died) and he's sort of living with my family now. He lives in the basement but sometimes goes to his grandparents' house. Want to come live with us too? We have space in the basement." Larxene asked. Zexion smiled and nodded. His parents were in Japan and weren't coming back any time soon. His grandparents were dead and he was all alone. Now that they were all living together, they all barged into the living room and…they all collapsed and fell asleep.

**TBC…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So, how'd you like this chapter? Remember to review! This was my longest chapter! Hooray for my story's 1 month anniversary! Anyway, those were really random nicknames I came up with from the top of my head. Anyway…I'll update as soon as possible! Have a happy reading with my other chapters and blah!**

**Over and Out**

**Dappledtiger**


	17. Internet the Turkey

**Author Note: So, this is chapter 17 and I've gotten an idea from eating dinner! I've decided to…wait…I don't want to spoil it for you…so…on with chapter 17!**

**Babysitting 101**

**16 days: Internet the Turkey**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Shh! It's going to be a surprise! Don't be so loud!" Zexion said as he smacked a hand over Roxas's mouth. Roxas nodded and Zexion quickly moved down the basement stairs. Ooh…scary! Today was Demyx's 14th birthday he's younger than Larxene) and Zexion wants to surprise him while giving him a massive heart attack. Zexion took Roxas and Axel along to make the surprise even funnier.

Once Zexion had descended all fourteen of those stupid steps, Roxas jumped down and Axel followed.

"You guys stay right THERE. I'm going to see if Demyx is sound asleep. Then you shout SURPRISE!" Zexion said in a quiet voice. Roxas was young and didn't really know this was a surprise so he questioned this very stupid plan.

"Zexion! Are we going to wake Demyx up now? Huh, Huh?" Roxas asked excitedly. He started bouncing up and down like a gorilla and Axel had to pull him down.

"What part of SURPRISE don't you understand?" Axel scolded. Roxas smiled and laughed.

"Oh…this is a SURPRISE. I got you know, Zexy. Now go on and Surprise Demyx!" Roxas screamed. Axel sighed and moved away and Zexion just shook his head. Zexion then moved closer to Demyx until he was right next to him. Then, he pulled out a…STEHOSCOPE! YES! A STETHOSCOPE!

" Don't wake up, you blonde retard. I need to see if you're breathing before I give you a heart attack. It wouldn't be any fun if I gave you one without you breathing. It wouldn't be funny. You would just go plop." Zexion said as he pulled out his stethoscope and put it on Demyx's chest. He listened carefully but he had really bad hearing so he didn't hear anything.

"Oh, no! Demyx! You're not breathing! I can't give you a heart attack if you're not breathing! Have mercy on me o' mighty one! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY!" Zexion screamed. He then started punching Demyx's chest to hopefully make his heart start back again. (No, Demyx is not dead, Zexion is just really stupid…)

"Breathe darn you! BREATHE! I want to give you a massive heart attack! Don't you care about what I want to DO? I feel very hurt!" Zexion complained as he punched Demyx even harder. Now, Demy-kun was coughing…Oh the horror!

"What's this" Coughing? I'm making it worse! CPR time!" Zexion said frantically as he ran around in circles preparing for his CPR ritual. He then dragged Demyx onto the floor and started doing CPR.

"BREATHE! BREATHE! BREATHE!" Zexion screamed between his air blowing things. Fifteen minutes after CPR started, Demyx's eyes suddenly shot open. He jolted up and pushed Zexion away. Roxas thinking it was time, jumped out.

"Happy Birthday, Demy-kun!" Roxas screamed in a very cheerful and very LOUD voice. Axel broke down in a laughing fit and Zexion sighed in frustration.

"Roxas, he's um…I don't know…AWAKE! IT'S NOT A SURPRISE ANYMORE!" Zexion screamed in frustration. Roxas bowed his head in embarrassment and Axel spoke up.

"Well, uh…Surprise! Uh…where'd Demyx go?" Axel asked after he said surprise. He looked around until he found a shaking bundle of blonde on top of the ceiling. He concentrated carefully and realized it was…Demyx.

"What are you doing up there, Dem? Don't you want to celebrate your birthday?" Axel asked as he watched Demyx shake uncontrollably. Demyx nodded and skidded down the side of the wall. But before he reached the floor, Roxas jumped out once again.

"Happy birthday, Demyx!" Roxas screamed happily. Demyx shrieked like a little girl and ran into the wall. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and looked around.

"Uh, why did you guys scare me like that?" Demyx asked as he got up and rubbed the back of his head. Zexion laughed and Axel grinned evilly.

"Oh, we wanted to wish you happy birthday by giving you a heart attack!" Roxas said cheerfully. Everyone shot Roxas glares but he only laughed at them. Demyx watched everyone warily then sat back down on his bed.

"You wanted to give me a heart attack as a birthday present? That was really nice of you guys! Thanks! Oh, and just to let you know, Zexy, you are a horrible doctor and you totally SUCK at CPR." Demyx joked. He patted Zexion on the back and Zexion let out a growl of annoyance.

"Well, if it wasn't for me you would be dead by now!" Zexion scoffed. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Right…" Demyx said dully. He then stood up and looked at everyone with a smile.

"Everyone, take cover! Whenever he smiles, he always does something really stupid!" Axel warned.

"ABORT, ABORT! ABOANDON SHIP!" Zexion said as he ran around in circles. He banged into three walls on the way and tripped over junk that was on the floor. He then ducked for cover but he was too dizzy to see where he was ducking so he hit the stairs and fell to the floor. Everyone ran over to Zexion to see if he was okay and yes, he was fine. He got up and started laughing.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Zexion said with a shrug. He shook his head and turned around and faced a happy looking Demyx.

"What are you planning?" Zexion asked as he watched Demyx with very shifty eyes. Demyx just continued smiling which crept Zexion and everyone else around him and the ducked for cover once more.

"I just was wondering if we could visit the zoo today so I could visit a good friend of mine. His name's Internet!" Demyx said cheerfully as he showed a picture of Internet to his friends. Roxas blinked, Zxel laughed, and Zexion twitched. If your wondering what Internet is, you in for a very weird surprise…

"Why did you name a TURKEY INTERNET?" Zexion asked as he grabbed the turkey's picture out of Demyx's hand and waved it in the air like a flag. He then stared at it once more and went into a twitching fit. Demyx smiled and pointed to his head.

"I, my friend, did not name this turkey Internet. My other friend, Greg, did." Demyx said smartly as he looked at Zexion. Zexion sighed and then asked," Is Greg a turkey too?"

Demyx shook his head and no Zexion was scared. He signaled the younger boys to back away slowly in case Demyx went haywire. Demyx stared at them with a shocked yet hurt look and he just sighed. Zexion eyed him suspiciously and then realized he had made Demyx a little sad. He then stepped up and walked over to his friend.

"Demyx, who's Greg?" Zexion asked as kindly as he could at the moment. Demyx's head shot up and his blue eyes stared at Zexion's for a few seconds. His face then turned into a smile and he put his hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Are you positively sure you want to know?" Demyx asked with an evil grin on his face. Zexion hesitated than nodded. Boy, would he regret that. Demyx then smiled an even wider smile and then took a deep breath.

"Really sure?" Demyx asked yet again with an even wider smile.

"Yes," Zexion replied.

"Really, really sure?" Demyx asked with an even wider smile than before.

"Yes!" Zexion said louder.

"Really, really, really sure?" Demyx questioned in a voice that would kill most people of annoyance…or people's head would explode into tiny, bite-sized, pieces. Zexion's hand turned into a fist and he quickly stopped himself before naytihng bad happened. He then calmly answered.

"Yes, Dem, I'm POSITIVE!" Demyx was now very smiley and happy and this made Zexion twitch uncontrollably. Demyx then took another deep breath and…yes, another long asking question…

"Areyousosurethatyoucantstanditanylongersoyouarejustgoingtodieofhapinessandjoyonceyougettokno?" Demyx asked all in one long breath. Zexion just nodded and then Demyx FINALLY answered the question of truth!

"Well, Greg is…he is…it is…MY…conscience! Yay for Greg!" Demyx replied in a sing-song voice as he danced around flailing his arms in different directions. A sweat drop rolled down the back of Zexion's neck and he twitched more uncontrollably id that is even possible in human nature. Zexion then shook his head to get back in the real world and not in the world where Demyx dances with his arms flailing in different direction and his conscience being named Greg. But sadly, once Zexion got back to reality, he noticed he was always in it and that he never left. So, he just sighed in defeat and slumped and walked over to his hyper blonde friend.

"So, can we to go to the zoo? Just the four of us this time? We'll let Larxene stay home and watch he stupid soap operas," Demyx asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and soon, they were all getting ready to go.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So, Demyx, what are you wearing?" Zexion asked as he pulled on his pants. Demyx looked over and smiled happily.

"I'm going to wear the shirt that I wore last week when I last visited Internet. It's a shirt that says, "Gobble, Gobble, Gobble, Turkeys are gobblish". Demyx said as his stupid reply. Zexion shook his head and then sat down on Demyx's bed.

"What are you wearing, Zexion?" Demyx asked curiously. Zexion shot him a questioning glance but it didn't last very long. He lay down in Demyx's bed and laughed at the question. He always remembered how Demyx always asked him questions endlessly with no end to them. He just kept on going and going and going and going. He never really stopped until he was motivated to do something even more annoying. He was now thinking of why he became friends with Demyx. They've been friends for about 8 years now and what a funny little meeting it was…

**Flashback:**

"_Hi, I'm Demyx! What's your name? You look really fiendly! Can you be my friend? Please?" Demyx asked in a very pleading voice. Zexion just stared at him then turned around and walked away. Demyx lowered his head in sadness. He then started to tear and Zexion heard him. He turned around to see the blonde boy with his head lowered and tears dripping down the side of his face. He walked toward him and sighed._

"_Um, you…I would always think you were someone who has lots of friends…why are you asking me?" Zexion asked. Demyx looked at him and smiled. _

"_Well," Demyx started as he stopped his crying, "that's where you're wrong. I don't have any friends…it's just me. I'm lonely…that's why I asked someone who's looks friendly like you!" Demyx said happily that he had a new friend. He then hugged Zexion and said, "You're a great friend!" Zexion then laughed. _

"_Sure…" Zexion replied._

"_Hey, I want you to say hi to my Emu friend named George! He loves new people! C'mon! I'll show you!" at that Demyx dragged Zexion to the zoo…and that was that…_

**Flashback ends.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Good times…good times…that's why I was friends with Demyx. He's a nice guy overall…even though he's a total ditz." Zexion said in a happy voice. Demyx was now ready and he still didn't get his answer. He hated not being answered so he asked Zexion once more.

" Zexion, what are you wearing? Answer me!" Demyx said as he pounced on Zexion's stomach which made Zexion roll of the bed. Demyx kicked him in the side playfully and Zexion snatched his hand and pulled himself up. He then playfully smacked Demyx.

"Fine. I'm wearing a black hoody with black shorts. Whoopie," Zexion replied rather NOT enthusiastically. Demyx laughed at the answer and stood up and the tow walked up the stairs. They got Roxas and Axel and hopped into Zexion's car. They then drove to the zoo…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When the boys arrived, the first place they went was…to Internet's cage. Demyx knelt down next to his so-called buddy and started to socialize. Haven't you always wanted to socialize with a turkey? I think not…

"Hey there, Internet! Long time no see!" Demyx said. Internet only stretched out his neck and but Demyx in places people don't want to get bit…

"Yup, you're the same old Internet I met a long time ago. Always wanting to hurt me. Good times, Internet, good times. So, how've you been?" Demyx asked totally ignoring where the turkey just bit him. Internet was now full of anger since it never like Demyx but Demyx was really stupid so he never really knew that. Zexion, Axel, and roxas were twitching behind Demyx and were laughing at how he TRIED to be nice to the turkey but always failed horribly by being bitten. Demyx was still attempting to make friends with Internet but he was failing horribly. Zexion know stepped next to his friend and knelt down next to him and the turkey.

"Dem, how is it going?" Zexion asked jokingly.

"Well, it's going pretty well. I think he remembers me!" Demyx said cheerfully. Internet was now fed up and was now biting Demyx shirt. He tore his shirt off and threw it into the mud inside his cage. Demyx looked at his now ruined shirt in the mud and trembled.

"Uh…no wonder he always loved hurting me! He never liked me! Interesting!" Demyx said as he got pecked in his stomach and then he fell to the floor in pain. Oh, utter pain…

"Demyx, are you okay?" Zexion asked as he looked at his friend with a concerned look. Demyx opened his eyes and then smiled weakly.

"Zexion, we better get away from his cage…he get dangerous…that's why my hair is like this…it never grew back the way it was so my hair is like this forever…" After Demyx said that, he got knocked out again by the furious pecking of the turkey. Zexion smacked the turkey then stood up and started turning away. He almost forgot Demyx when he heard the turkey's cage open. Zexion gasped and looked at motionless Demyx.

"Oh, snap! Snapper fish! Snapple!" Zexion screamed as he frantically ran over to his friend to fend of the evil Internet. He got there just in time to stop Internet from snapping at Demyx there again. He pulled his friend over his shoulder and started running like a yeti on hot pursuit by rabid baboons. Internet was a fast turkey. He leaped into the air and caught a hold of Demyx's shorts and started pulling on them. Zexion smacked the turkey and ran even faster. He sped past Axel and Roxas who exchanged glances. They then saw the turkey chasing them and they turned around and sped right next to Zexion who was carrying Demyx.

"What happened?" Roxas asked as he continued on running as fast as he could. Axel was a few inches ahead but not by much. Internet on the other hand was inching closer by the second and was soon right behind Roxas.

"Get away from me you crazy chicken!" Roxas screamed as he sped in front of Axel. Now, Internet was furious! It bit Roxas's shirt and this caused him to trip. Roxas quickly got up and ran faster than ever. Internet ran even faster now and wanted to bite Demyx even more. Crazy turkey!

" Let's turn at this corner! We have to escape the turkey or else we're going to die from the stupid turkey!" Zexion screamed as he turned around to the corner with Demyx over his shoulder. He then stopped to take a breath and the other two boys followed him. They were worn out but that wasn't the last of the turkey! No! Turkey shall come back! It shall! It shall! Anyway…

"Where are we at now?" Roxas asked as he looked around cautiously for any sign of the evil Internet. To his surprise he didn't see it chasing but it was just staring at them waiting for them to go back into the open. Roxas gulped then swung his head back behind the wall.

"I think we're near…the…lions'…den…" Zexion said nervously. He turned around to see a big male lion growling at them.

"Cracker Barrel!" Axle screamed and he swung back into the open and raced for his life toward the parking lot. Roxas and Zexion who was STILL carrying Demyx followed after. Once they reached the car, they quickly hopped in and drove off. The animals couldn't go any farther so they escaped. Once they reached home, they locked the door and ran down into the basement…NO MOE TURKEYS!

**TBC…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Anyway, that was chapter 17! Remember to review!**

**Over and Out**

**Dappledtiger**


	18. Desperate House Husbands

**Author Note: Well, this is chapter 18…on with it! Move it, Move it!**

**Babysitting 101**

**16 days: Desperate House Husbands**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Wow, I never knew you of ALL people on this small, small planet people call Earth…" Zexion began. Everyone in the room was staring at him, probably thinking that Zexy of there was a total lunatic and belongs in an asylum along with Saix. Zexion glanced at everyone then smirked.

"What?" Zexion asked as he sat down on the floor, dead from exhaustion. Everyone followed. Demyx's legs were on top of the table and his head was in a laundry basket, which was full. Roxas was on the floor, just panting heavily and Axel was the only decent looking one. He was sitting upright and was breathing normally…surprising. Demyx then decided it was to quiet and boring so he started a stupid conversation.

"What were you going to say, Zexy? Before some people cut you off?" Demyx asked as he continued to lay there with a basket on his head. Zexion sat up.

"Oh, I was going to say of all people on earth why were you the one who got chased by a turkey?" Zexion said and he then plopped back down on the bed. Demyx started laughing and Roxas and Axel then thought he needed to go to an asylum.

"I was laughing because I just remembered how Internet and I met. Wow, how those years have gone by." Demyx said with a smile. Roxas got up and toddled over to Demyx.

"How many years have you known that crazy, fat bird?" Roxas asked remembering how EVIL the turkey was. Demyx thought then answered.

"Hmm, about three weeks. He just arrived so what do you expect?" Demyx said happily. He then pushed the laundry basket off of his head and stood up. But, he was still weak so he fell face-flat back down onto the hard, wooden floor.

"Ow…"Demyx said in a muffled voice. He lifted his head up to see everyone staring at him. He just laughed to himself and smiled.

"What?" Demyx asked as the staring grew longer and longer and longer. Don't you just hate it when people stare at you for the longest amounts of time? I do. Axel just grinned and Roxas giggled. Zexion sighed at his really stupid, blonde friend and walked over to him. He lent him his hand and helped him up. Then the two walked over to the bed and sat down. Zexion and everyone else then turned their eyes toward the teen and stared.

"Demyx, three WEEKS IS NOT EVENCLOSE TO BEING A YEAR!" Zexion said. Demyx was shocked at the outburst because he wasn't expecting anything. He flailed his arms in the air and the fell off the bed. He land face first onto the ground. Soon, he felt Roxas jump on him and Axel following. Zexion then wanted some fun so he, too, jumped on his hippie friend and the rough housing began.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Thirty minutes later, a very annoyed and angry Larxene stomped down the stairs. She swung directly in front of Demyx and Zexion and gave them her famous Stare of Death! The tow teenage boys shrunk in terror and they backed away VERY, VERY, VERY slowly.

"Um, what brings you down here…Larxene?" Demyx asked with a shaky voice. Larxene threw an even more terrifying glare at the young teen and he gulped. Larxene then stared at Zexion who was staring back as cool as a cucumber. She snorted in disgust then sighed…after she had cooled down.

"Demyx, Zexion," She began with an oh so slow calming voice. "What were you guys doing downstairs? Were you wrestling again?" She then completely cooled down and placed her hand on her hips. Zexion just smirked.

"I heard that, MR.!" Larxene scolded.

"Sorry…" Zexion replied quietly. Larxene smiled a satisfied smile and she juts turned and walked back upstairs.

"I don't have time for this! I'm watching Desperate House Wives! Don't make me come back down here! Got it Memorized?" Larxene said and she then waited for a reply. The four boys nodded hesitantly and she smiled.

"Good," She then walked all the way upstairs and slammed the door. Zexion. Demyx, Roxas, and Axel stared at the door with confuzzled eyes. They stared at the very white door for fifteen more minutes. It's not like the four have anything better to do. They then walked back to Demyx's part of the basement and sat in a CIRCLE around him.

"So, now what? We might have to stay here the rest of the day but we can still have fun, right?" Demyx said optimistically. Axel was so bored and wanted to have fun so he picked up a pillow and threw it at Demyx to silence him. He smirked in satisfaction then went back to being bored.

"Hey! I have a great idea! Since Larxene was watching Desperate House Wives, we should make fun of it by calling it Desperate House Husbands!" Demyx suggested cheerfully. Everyone stared at him and then Zexion formed an evil grin on his face. Demyx was the first to see this and he smiled.

"That would be fun…let's do it!" Zexion said. Demyx cheered and Axel and Roxas laughed. This would be very interesting…believe me…I'm the author.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" Roxas asked as he put on a suit and a tie, which the two were WAY too big fro him so he looked like a walking clothes ghost. Demyx turned around in his own suit with a tie and laughed.

"Well, we're supposed to pretend we're Desperate House Husbands and that we want to murder our wives. The wives are…Zexion and Axel. They are going to try to murder us and we're going to have to try and murder them. Got it?" Demyx replied. Roxas nodded and then picked up his little brief case. The two went over to see if Zexion and Axel were ready.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Why are we the wives? I don't look like a girl! Do I look like a girl to you? I think not!" Axel complained as he pulled on his white, frilly dress and high heels.

"I know how you feel. I don't feel right wearing this underwear. I like boxers." Zexion said in response.

"Well, I hate high heels! They hurt! And whose feet are in the shape of a triangle? Nobody's!" Axel said with an annoyed voice. Zexion laughed to himself and then tightened his shoes and sat down on a table. Axel finished soon after and he gave Zexion a duster. Zexion gave him a confused and stupid look and Axel sighed.

"Demyx said we have to use them to beat them up. Don't ask me why because I have no clue." Axel said. Zexion stared at the duster then pulled out a feather.

"Wow, what a dangerous weapon. Fear the feathery softness!" Zexion joked as Axel and he started smacking each other with their dusters of fury. When Roxas and Demyx walked in they immediately stopped and their eyes went straight for their cases.

"What's that for?" Zexion asked as he pointed to the brief cases that Roxas and Demyx were holding. Demyx looked at his brief case and then back at Zexion.

"We're supposed to leave for work and that's when you argue with us about how much we don't spend time with you and you beat us with dusters and we smack you with brief cases!" Demyx informed happily.

"Oh, Zexion, your name is going to be Zexionita and Axel's your is going to be Axelette!" Demyx said. Axel and Zexion nodded and the game began!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Welcome to Desperate House Husbands! In this episode, there will be a fight and yada-yada. Anyway, on with the show!**_

" Honey! I'm leaving for work now! I'll be home never!" Demyx yelled to his beautiful wife, Zexionita. Zexionita ran down the hall and stopped right in front of her husband's face.

"Nay! Why do you always leave and never come back? I love you, Ashley! I really, really do!" Zexion said as he impersonated a desperate wife. Demyx had to prevent himself from bursting into a laughing fit so he chewed on his tongue, which hurt, of course.

"Zexion, my name is DEMYX! NOT ASHLEY!" Demyx whispered. Zexion nodded and said his line once more.

"Nay! Why do you always leave and never come back? I love you, Demyx! I really, really do!" Zexion said a second time, this time getting it right. Demyx turned around and opened the door.

"I never liked you! I lied to get your money! How could anyone like an ugly retard like you? Huh? Huh? No one!" Demyx said as he stepped out of the door. Zexion on the other hand, pulled out his duster and then stepped outside with him.

"You'll never run away from me, Demyx! You can't escape true…true HATRED!" Zexion said in a yeti-kind- of voice. He ran out and tackled Demyx.

"You will die in the name of betrayal! You don't know what a big mistake you made when you married me!" Zexion said. He swatted Demyx with his duster and Demyx couldn't escape.

"I do now! The horrid mistake I made was…was marrying you in the first place! You don't know anything for starters and you also never brush your teeth! Eww!" Demyx said. Zexion pulled back in shock.

"Is that all you can say about little horrible me? Is that all you can come up with?" Zexion said as he swatted Demyx on the head. Demyx hit her back with his brief case.

"I have much, much more! You're so ugly and you have so much armpit hair it looks like a forest! And, AND you also wear granny panties!" Demyx said as an insult. Zexion then screamed in rage and beat Demyx to death (not really). Zexion then screamed in victory.

"I am the champion my friend! I am the champion my friend!" Zexion said. Demyx then got up and the two waited for Axel and Roxas's turn.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Welcome to Desperate House Husbands! In this episode, there will be a fight and yada-yada. Anyway, on with the show!**_

"Darling sugar pumpkin! I'm never going to come back EVER and I never, ever, EVER liked you! EVER!" Roxas screamed so his wife, Axelette could hear him clearly. Axel came running down the stairs and tackled her husband.

"You always leave me! Think about the children! They hate you more than I do! Don't you want to see how they'll treat you when they're older?" Axel pleaded in his best girl voice. Roxas just turned and slammed the door. Axel opened it again and threw a rock at him.

"Wait, do we even have children?" Roxas asked as he stared at his wife who was running toward him now. Axel then threw eight more rocks at him and he fell to the floor. Axel then pulled out his duster and started smacking Roxas.

"What's the matter with you? Of course we don't have children! Jeez! Anyway, You will die now and I'll die after! So when we go to heaven, you won't be able to run from me! " Axel said. He then killed Roxas and himself.

_**THE END! Tune in next time for more Desperate House Husbands! **_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay…now what?" Demyx asked as he dressed back into his normal clothes. Just then, Larxene ran down the stairs with a video recorder in her hand. She was laughing hysterically and her eyes were filled with tears of joy. She ran toward Demyx and hugged him.

"Wow, Demy-kun, you're a great actor. That was HILARIOUS!" Larxene said as she continued to laugh and this caused her to hang on to Demyx even tighter. Demyx blushed furiously and he nervously looked at his friends. They were laughing at how he looked like.

"Demyx and Larxene kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, and then comes marriage, ten come a baby in a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all, the baby's name is Lemyx!" Zexion taunted his teen friends. Roxas didn't understand so he just played with his shoelaces. But Axel laughed hysterically and fell to the ground because of it. Demyx turned even redder and Larxene finally went back up the stairs. Demyx then looked at his friends.

"Uh…you didn't see anything," Demyx said still blushing. Zexion just sighed.

"Right…" Zexion said. He placed his hand on Demyx's shoulder and continued laughing. Demyx then asked, "You guys want to spy on Larxene?" Zexion, Roxas, and Axel grinned evilly and Demyx gave them notebooks and pens…

**TBC…**

**So, how'd you like the chapter? No offense to any Desperate House Wives fans! So, remember to review and hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update maybe tomorrow or the next…depends if I'm busy or not. You know how it is…school's almost here… **

**(\/)**

**(. .)! Over and out! Dappledtiger**


	19. Random stuff

**Author note: Well, this is chapter is 19! Whoohoo! Anyway, this will have randomness including spying on Larxene and other random things. I just go with the flow…don't really have an idea. Well, on with the chapter!**

**Babysitting 101**

**16 days: Random stuff…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay, here's the plan…" Demyx started. Zexion immediately slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from going on any further.

"Eh?" Demyx asked as Zexion just stood there, with his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Someone might hear you if you're that loud. Plus, whenever you think f a plan, everything always gets messed up. So, I'm going to think of the plan." Zexion replied. He then removed his hand that was over Demyx's mouth. Demyx sighed and protested.

"But Zexy! I want to think of the plan! Please?" Demyx asked as innocently as he could. Zexion looked at him and Demyx looked back. STARING CONTEST! Zexion stared at Demyx and Demyx stared at Zexion. Doesn't this game just give you goose bumps? I mean really! It's like; the contestants' eyes are all watery! It burns! I need to blink! Uh…anyway…back to the contest.

"Demyx, you look like you need to blink. You can if you want to. I'm no even playing your game." Zexion said as he turned away. Demyx still was not blinking and then after fifteen more minutes, he cracked.

"I win! You lose, Zexy! Hah!" Demyx said as he danced around in circles that weren't really circles since they weren't the same all the way around. Let's just call them ovals instead. Zexion stared at his hyper friend and he soon grew VERY bored and dizzy so he kicked Demyx in the shin to make him fall to the ground. Demyx fell to the ground very painfully and he started sucking his thumb.

"Owie! Zexion, that really hurt me! Kiss it!" Demyx said as he held his leg up to Zexion so he could kiss it. Zexion looked at him with a "what the' face. Demyx on the other hand wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Zexy, if you don't kiss it, then I GET TO MAKE A PLAN! Which one will you choose? Kissing my shin or making the plan?" Demyx asked with a smart grin on his face. He knew Zexy would NEVER EVER want to kiss him so he had to make a good deal that either way, he'd win. Wow, Demxy is good at making up strategies. HIDE!

Zexion glared at Demyx. Demyx just snickered and smirked. Zexion growled in annoyance and the held up a fist. Demyx just continued on smiling, waiting for the moment of truth. Zexion finally gave in after five long and hard minutes. He sighed and stared at his hippie friend. He lowered his fist and turned away with an embarrassed look. Demyx was curious about his choice but he didn't want to spoil the fun of waiting. Zexion then took a deep breath in and finally answered.

"Demyx, I'm going to choose…I'm going to…kiss…I mean…I'm going to…I'll kiss…your shin." Zexion said while blushing furiously. Demyx's jaw dropped in shock.

"What! I was sure you would pick me making a plan! I never knew you hated me so much, Zexy! You'd rather kiss my shin than let me make a plan! For that, I'm not talking to you…not EVER!" Demyx said as a joke but nobody knew it was a joke…just as he planned. Zexion was hurt by the words his best friend said and was deeply affected.

"Demyx, I'm sorry! You can make the plan and I'll kiss your shin." Zexion said as he grabbed Demyx's ankle and kissed it. Demyx smiled and then spoke in a very triumphant voice.

"See? I always get my way…" Demyx said happily with a wide smile on his face. Zexion just watched him and growled in annoyance.

"I don't like you…wait…your my best friend…I lied…never mind." Zexion said in deep thought. Demyx stood up and ruffled Zexion's hair. Zexion jolted back and slapped Demyx's hand away.

"No Touchie the Hair!" Zexion said as he ATTEMPTED to fix his hair. His hair is already messy; it's just plain cool though. Demyx kissed his hand and looked at Zexion.

"Zexy, I'm going to make the plan now. And every team in the whole, wide world needs a cool and jazzy theme song…right? RIGHT! So, that's why we need to think of a song for us! And I've got the perfect one too…"

"Oh, no! He's got a perfect song for our theme song! Please don't tell me it's the song called: I ran over the taco bell dog! Oh, please don't hurt that adorable taco bell dog!" Zexion complained while begging for the life of the poor taco bell dog. Demyx shook his head and Zexion went back into his calm states.

"Then…what is it?" Zexion asked regretting that he ever did. Demyx smiled evilly and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, um…eh…irk…gergbah…it goes like…like…jeez…it's been a while…it goes like this!

"Oh, god…"Zexion replied as Demyx started to sing.

" Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

And where do we feature?

Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

Yeah, Be prepared.

Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.

...For what?

For the death of the king.

Why? Is he sick?

No, fool-- we're going to kill him. And Simba too.

Great idea! Who needs a king?

No king! No king! la--la-la--la-laa-laa!

Idiots! There will be a king!

Hey, but you said, uh...

I will be king! ...Stick with me, and

you'll never go hungry again!

Yaay! All right! Long live the king!

Long live the king! Long live the king!

Full song again

It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a king who'll be all-time adored.

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

(Oooh!)

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(Oooh... La! La! La!)

Meticulous planning

(We'll have food!)

Tenacity spanning

(Lots of food)

Decades of denial

(We repeat)

Is simply why I'll

(Endless meat)

Be king undisputed

(Aaaaaaah...)

Respected, saluted

(...aaaaaaah...)

And seen for the wonder I am

(...aaaaaaah!)

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Be prepared!

Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!"

When Demyx was done everyone looked at him strangely. Demyx stopped and everyone still continued to look at him.

"Dmeyx, sorry to break your little happy bubble but that stupid song doesn't even match what we're doing!" Zexion said as he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. Demyx protested…as usual.

"FINE! I'll pick a different song and this time it's final! Deal?" demyx asked as he held out his hand for Zexion to shake. Zexion rolled his eyes and shook Demyx's hand. He then waited for Demyx to start singing rather horribly again.

"Okay, our FINAL theme song is the Fun song from Sponge Bob! It's perfect isn't it?" Demyx said cheerfully. Roxas clapped his hands happily and Axel just started to laugh his head off. Zexion on the other hand was blushing from his bet friend's stupidity. Demyx was proud of his great decision and Zexion was hitting his head very violently causing the wall to have big head-sized dents. Demyx then put a hand on Zexion's shoulder and stopped him from getting a concussion. Zexion didn't realize he wasn't hitting a wall so he just continued on hitting the air like he was crazy.

"Zexy, uh…hello? You're hurting yourself…you should stop now." Demyx said in a concerned voice. Zexion didn't hear him or didn't want to hear him so he kept on banging his head on the air. Demyx was irritated from Zexion's hair flowing back and forth violently and this made him dizzy so he slapped Zexion across his face before Demyx himself, fainted. Zexion immediately snapped out of his trance stared at Demyx with grateful eyes.

"Thank you, Demyx. I needed that." Zexion said as he patted his dizzy friend on the back. Demyx just smiled and then turned to look at the two younger boys. As usual, Axel was bored out of his mind and Roxas had found something better or entertaining to do. Demyx walked over to a chair and plopped down.

"So, now all we have to do is create a plan! And, trust me! I'm a great plan maker!" Demyx said cheerfully as he ran to his closet and pulled out black trench coats. He tossed three of them to Zexion, Axel, and Roxas. They each stared at him curiously and blankly. Demyx pulled his trench coat over his head and he was done. He then went back into the closet and pulled out Naruto headbands… the Leaf headband to be exact. He also had black glasses that kind of looked like the Men in Black ones. He turned around and gave one headband and one pair of glasses to his awaiting 'agents'. Zexion was the first to question Demyx's stupidity.

"Demyx, um, why are you being a total ditz? Why do we have to wear all of this stuff? We're just going to spy on Larxene…that's all. We're not kidnapping someone." Zexion said smartly. Demyx fastened his headband on his forehead and then arranged the glasses neatly over his head (in his hair like girls do when they don't wear their glasses). Zexion stared at his friend with a bewildered look and then sighed and copied him. But instead of putting the glasses in his hair, he placed them on his face…where they should be. Roxas struggled to put his stuff on so Axel put them on for him. Axel then put his gear and then turned to face a very-proud-of-himself Demyx. Axel sighed.

"Demyx, please, do explain." Axel said hoping to confuse the older blonde and make him speak gibberish. He speaks gibberish when he's confused. But, Demyx understood…surprisingly and answered completely. Wow.

"Well, I just wanted to have some fun, that's all. I thought you guys would enjoy having gear on for spying. It will be fun…trust me." Demyx said cheerfully. Axel shrugged and sat down on the floor. Zexion was finished putting on all of his stupid gear and everyone quietly walked up the stairs. When they got upstairs, they realized that Larxene was happily watching baby harp seals play together. She even named four of them Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, and Axel. She laughed every single, retarded time the cute, fat, little seals did something adorable. Zexion was spazzing over the adorableness of the seals.

"ZOMG! They're so cute and fat! I want to just huggle one! AW!" Zexion said. Demyx was sharing this same feeling because he too was spazzing over the fat baby harp seals. Then, the two started bouncing up and down like fangirls when they see a picture of which they are fans. Three minutes passed and the movie went one. The two teenage boys were enjoying themselves when they suddenly saw…a big orca whale. The orca snuck up on the seal that was named Demyx and attacked him. The seal was lost…poor Demyx the seal. When Demyx and Zexion saw this, they immediately squealed in horror very, very, VERY loudly. They started crying and saying things like " I loved that seal" or "Why? Why is the world so cruel?" Axel was the one to set them straight. He slapped them and they immediately went back to the 'manly' world where boys don't cry about seals being eaten by orca whales. Zexion immediately stood up straight.

"Ahem…I'm fine. I'm just mad at that stupid whale for eating the cute, little, fat seal that Larxene named Demyx! GRR YOU STUPID WHALE! I SHALL EAT YOU ALIVE! Maybe not but I'm still mad at you!" Zexion said in defense for his seal friend. Demyx nodded for backup and Axel started screaming.

"WHAT THE HACK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Axel said as he stepped on Demyx's feet and punched Zexion in the stomach. The two of them understood what they were SUPPOSED to be doing and they went back to spying on Larxene. They took a turn into the kitchen. They quietly spied on Larxene and took notes. When it was time, Demyx crawled behind the couch and took noted from behind Larxene. It read:

_Larxene is doing absolutely…wait a sec? Roxas? Wit…wrong line. Um, come back to us! WAIT stop with the Kingdom Hearts 2 lines! Um, she's sitting there watching seals. Thought Demyx the seal's body is just floating on the surface of the water…dead. POOR DEMY-KUN! Revive! I say CURE! Heal? It's no use. What am I even doing here? I'm not spying but fooling around! No one and I mean No one messes around with Demyx Mirakashi! No one! Wait…I could mess around with myself. Yeah! But that's not very mature now is it? Nope! But then again, I'm only 14! I can do stupid things!_

At that Demyx jumped up and screamed from the top of his lungs, " I love being young! Whoohoo!" Larxene jumped five feet into the air in surprise and turned around to see a celebrating and carefree Demyx who was whooing and dancing in his beloved circles. She tightened her hand into a fist and punched Demyx in the stomach. He immediately fell backward and in his pants pocket fell his journal. Demyx was in too much pain to realize it had fallen out. Larxene on the other hand realized it immediately and picked it up. She then opened it to the first page and started reading it…

**TBC…**

**Well, Yay! Another cliffhanger! I'm going to change my summary for my story! How's this?**

**Larxene, Roxas, and Axel are left at home for a month and with nothing to do. When Larxene invites her two best friends, Demyx and Zexion, just one word is needed to describe what happens…MAJOR CHAOS! Please R&R!**

**Well, remember to review! Oh, and the next chapter will be who wants to be a millionaire with questions from…well, that's a surprise!**

**Over and out! Dappledtiger**


	20. Never read someone's journal

**Author Note: Well, this is chapter 20! This is the Who Wants to be A Millionaire chapter! Yippee! Anyway…I'm watching a very funny Kingdom Hearts 2 video and I'm laughing too hard so here's the chapter! **

**P.S. Chocolate? I wanted Milk! No one understands me! I hate you dad! Ah! Anyway…really on with the chapter!**

**Babysitting 101**

**16 days: Who wants to be a Millionaire?**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Let's see…page number one…I wonder…" Larxene mumbled to herself as she opened Demyx's journal and read it. Demyx was still rolling on the floor in pain like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted.

"Owiem LARXY! That willy hurt me!" Demyx complained. Zexion smacked his forehead in how stupid Demyx had been ever since they walked down the stairs. Zexion walked over to his complaining friend and instead of being a nice friend and acting all concerned, he pointed and laughed! Like all friends love to do sometimes!

"Ha! That teaches you how to control yourself so you won't end up hurt all the time. It serves you right!" Zexion said smartly. Demyx looked up at his friend with puppy eyes. Zexion's heart melted and he had to try his hardest not to melt in guilt.

"Zexy…It really DID hurt! I think I got a bruise. Ow…I might be bleeding! Man, she can punch!" Demyx ranted. He loved talking as we all now and also loves to complain when he get hurt from his own stupidity. Zexion just sighed and looked at his friend. He actually stopped complaining and was standing and being all happy and hippieish. Wow, that's Demyx for you.

Demyx stood completely straight and put a finger on his chin. He circled in circles (try saying that 5 times fast…it's fun!) and had a face that seemed like he had lost something.

"Zexion, do you know where my journal went? I remember putting it in my right short pocket this morning and then my left in the afternoon and then in the back pocket a few minutes ago before we saw the seals then back to my right pocket. And if you add all of this up, it doesn't make sense because it's not in any of my pockets! I feel so alone without it! Oh, the great times we had together. Memories will last forever." Demyx said spiritually like a hippie. Zexion stared at him blankly and Demyx continued on with his searching for his journal. Zexion stared at him while he was looking. Demyx looked everywhere and started calling its name.

"RAINBOW! I'm your pot of gold…remember! You need me and I need you!" Demyx yelled franticly. Larxene heard this and smirked.

"Wow, this WILL be a very INERESTING journal. I should start reading it right now!" At that, Larxene started to ready the journal named Rainbow.

**Journal-**

_**June 4, 2006**_

_**I love you Rainbow! You are the sunshine of my life! Do you think I'm a worthy pot of gold? I hope I am! I really do! You make me feel like I'm loved! I love you Rainbow! (huggles his journal) Anyway, what do you want to do today? Let's visit Zexion! I know he'll enjoy seeing me! C'mon, in my pocket you go!**_

_**Peace out, golden jewels!**_

Larxene stared at the page in shock. She knew Demyx was a hippie but this? Wow, he had issues. She then laughed as she read it over again and again and laughed harder ever time.

"This is PERFECT black mail! I love this! I must read more! More! More!" Larxene said excitedly. She then immediately turned to the next page and ALMOST started reading it when…

"LARXENE! Is that Rainbow? Did you take Rainbow away from me?" Demyx asked in a very serious voice. Larxene's head jolted up and she met the worried face of Demyx. She still wanted to read his journal for more blackmail so she made up the stupidest excuse in the world.

"Uh, no…It's corn! Corn is my journal and it like salad? Yeah, that's it! It's mine and not your Rainbow! Hehe…" Larxene lied smoothly. She was rather proud of herself for coming up with an excuse that only Demyx would fall for. Demyx thought carefully and stared at his friend.

"Hmm…I don't know. You could be lying then you could also be telling the truth. I need further questions." Demyx said smartly. Larxene always knew Demyx's question were boring so she wanted a fun way to be asked questions.

"Demyx, why don't you ask us questions in a game? Like the game who wants to be a Millionaire? That way we'll have fun while listening and answering your stupid questions! How about it?" Larxene asked, as she looked at Demyx to se his reaction.

"OKAY! That'll be fun! Loads of Fun! I love fun things! Yippee!" Demyx shouted excitedly. Larxene quickly slipped the journal into her back pocket then followed Demyx into the kitchen. He sat in the first seat and everyone else was along the wall.

"Why the heck are we playing a childish game?" Zexion asked dully. Demyx just tapped Zexion forehead and answered cheerfully.

"Oh, Sexy Zexy! You never like having fun! We're playing who wants to be a millionaire! Come play with me!" Demyx pleaded his emo friend. Zexion just nodded and Demyx celebrated by dancing around in ovals. And soon after everyone was ready, Demyx started the game of life!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Demyx asked excitedly. No one answered his question and Demyx got sad.

"No one wants to play this with me? Why not? Don't you guys like me? Answer me you URKALS! Gah!" Demyx yelled angrily. Everyone stared at him and finally one brave sol sat in the chair next to Demyx happily. It was Roxas.

"Demyx! I want to pway! Me!" Roxas said happily. He hopped into the chair and stared cheerfully at a pouting Demyx.

"Yay! A person to play with! Okay, you know the rule right? Three lifelines and blah? Good! Let's start playing!" Demyx said in a rush of joy. He immediately started to ask retarded and random questions.

"Number 1! What is my journal's name?" Demyx asked.

"Um? Isn't it Wainbow?" Roxas asked innocently. Demyx nodded and went on to the next random question.

"How many days have I eaten apple pie in a row with oranges inside the apple pie?" Demyx asked as a trick question.

"Well, first of all, you're allergic to apples and second of all, how can it be an apple pie if you had oranges in it?" Roxas answered sure of his answer. Demyx smiled.

"Wow! You actually understood it! Yay! You're one of the only…wait…everyone knows I'm allergic to apples and an apple pie IS filled WITH apples. Never mind then. Okay, next question.

"Who is my best friend? A-Zexion, B-Larxene, C-Axel, D-Roxas. Pick now. Remember, you can use your life lines!" Demyx said as he waited for his answer. Roxas thought carefully then answered in a very logic way.

"You have horrible trick questions. You consider everyone your best friend. And whenever any of us asks you who your ultimate best friend is, you go into this random spasm. So, logically, none of these answers are correct." Roxas said. Demyx looked at him in shock.

"Right! I forgot about my spasms! Thank you for reminding me! You get a cookie!" Demyx said happily as he handed Roxas a cookie. Roxas took it gladly then Demyx resumed his game.

"Okay, NEXT! What is my favorite animal? I bet you'll get it wrong!" Demyx taunted jokingly. Roxas thought then quickly answered.

"Well, you have always loved seals. I mean when you saw Demyx the seal get killed you totally had a spasm. You obviously love seals." Roxas answered. Demyx clapped his hands and nodded.

"You're really good at this game!" Demxy complimented happily. Zexion who was waiting for his turn sighed and spoke.

"Demyx, a retarded person could answer your questions! Your questions are SO STUPID!" Zexion said. Demyx stuck his tongue out at him then turned his attention back to his game. Roxas was waiting eagerly for the next question.

"Okay, number 5. If you were stranded on an island, would you eat your own foot then your arms and then finally you'd die? Or would you rather climb a tree and eat coconuts?" Demyx asked knowing that this would be a very hard question. (Not really) Roxas looked at him strangely then thought.

"Why would I even bwe stwanded on an iwand? Would you guys ever weave me?" Roxas said starting to tear. Demyx immediately ruffled Roxas's hair.

"Roxas, we would never leave you! Anyway, on with a different question! Um…do I believe in Santa Claus?"

Roxas stopped his crying and looked around.

"Um, well, you are always asking when Christmas will be and you love talking to your journal about Santa so I'm guessing you do. Do you" Roxas said smartly as a trick answer. Demyx being Demyx argued and protested.

"I do not! I just got Rainbow a few weeks ago! So Ha!" Demyx answered stupidly not knowing that he just gave away an answer. "And I also was scared of Santa! He's so jolly and fat!"

Roxas took advantage of it and immediately changed his answer.

"See? You don't believe in Santa Claus! You didn't even know I was provoking you to tell me the real answer? Wow! I'm good! Anyway, I'm ready for my next question!" Roxas said with a smirk on his face. Demyx glared at him then asked another question.

"Um, do I have a phobia about squirrels?" Demyx asked. Roxas smiled.

"Of course you do! You always squeal like a girl whenever you see one. You squeal even if it's three miles away." Roxas said.

"You're…right! Okay, you've gotten every single question I've asked you correct! You win this round and now I need a new contestant! I need…ZEXION!" Demyx said with an evil smile on his face. Zexion glared at him and then walked over to the chair of LIFE!

"Okay, what's your name?" Demyx asked annoyingly and cheerfully.

"Zexion," Zexion replied.

"How old are you?" Demyx asked.

"16," Zexion replied irritated.

"Do you…" Demyx was cut off by a very hard punch on his shoulder. He looked up in pain and saw that Zexion had punched him.

"ZEXY! That really hurt! I'm in pain!" Demxy said in with a pout.

"Suck it up. Now, play your stupid game already!" Zexion said in a very pushy voice. Demyx understood and he started his game.

"Okay, this is our new contestant, Zexion! He loves to hurt blonde people and is very demanding! He loves nothing more that his stuffed kitty Jingles and his stuffed moogle Jimbo Limbo. He…" Demyx gazed at Zexion who was very, very, VERY irritated. Demyx immediately shut up and gulped.

"Okay…on with the game! Number 1! Do shoes have eyes?" Demxy asked as he leaned forward and listened carefully.

"No...Why are you asking these bogus questions?" This was Zexion's reply. Demyx didn't want to make Zexion any angrier so he moved onto the next question.

"Which do shoes have? Soles or Souls?" Demyx asked. Zexion didn't even need to think.

"The have SOULS! S-O-U-L-S. Don't tell me you thought that they were alive and could talk to you!" Zexion asked as he stifled a laugh. Demyx blushed.

"Maybe. Anyway, on with the next question! Do hills have eyes?" Demyx asked.

"GOD! DEMYX! STOP WITH THESE REATRDED QUESTIONS! AD NO! HILLS DON'T HAVE EYES!" Zexion screamed from the top of his lungs. Demyx slumped in his seat and in a shaky voice went on with the next question.

"Do you like Sarku Japan?" Demyx asked. Zexion's eyes widened and his mouth started to water.

"SARKU? WHERE? WHERE? TELLS MES! TELLS USS! TETLLS MES! TELLS USS!" Zexion went into a Sarku spasm and Demyx immediately doused him in water. Zexion calmed down before he could get even more dangerous and sat back in his seat.

"Uh, you didn't see anything. Ahem…on with the next question, please." Zexion said as a cover up.

"Sure things! I can'ts waitis tils yous heres the next questionis." Demyx said, mocking Zexion. Zexion snorted then let it slide.

"Okay, next question. Do apples have feelings? Or don't they?" Demyx asked curiously. Zexion stared at his friend in amazement.

"Wow, Demyx. I always knew you were a total loser but I never knew you were this much of a loser! Wow! What a small world." Zexion said in a joking voice. Demyx didn't take this seriously. He knew that Zexion and he were bet friends and always knew when he was joking with him.

"Very funny, Zexy," Demyx said.

"Okay, to answer your question, No, apples don't have feelings. End of game. Good-bye!" Zexion then hopped off the chair and then went over to tell Larxene that torture was now ready for her. Larxene sat in the chair and the game began.

"Okay, number 1! Do…" Demyx was cut off by a complaint from Larxene.

"Demyx! This is pointless! I want to go back to reading your journal named Rainbow!" Larxene said openly. Three silent second passed when Larxene figured out that she just said that openly.

"Oops. Hehe…did I say that? I meant…uh…bobaloo?" Larxene said. She immediately broke into a run and ran up the stairs, away from Demyx who was spazzing over the fact that Larxene of all people had his journal. He soon ran after but when he got up the stairs, the door to Larxene's room was locked. He hit the door and banged it. When he finally gave up, he ran downstairs and fell onto his knees and begged to Zexion, Roxas, and Axel to help him get his journal back.

"GUYS! Will you guys help me? I need Rainbow back! He misses me and I miss him1 He needs me! I'm gonna go crazy without him!" Demxy pleaded and he started crying. Roxas went over to comfort the teen.

"I promise to you that we'll get your journal back just for you! "Roxas said in a reassuring voice.

"Thank you, Roxas!" Demyx said as he hugged Roxas. Demyx then felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. He saw Zexion smiling over him.

"Okay, we'll help….since you've clearly gone crazy already. Let's go. We have to help Demyx before he goes even crazier! (Shudder) Let's hurry!" Zexion commanded. And then the four boys ran up the stairs….

**TBC….**

**Well, that was chapter 20! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to review! I'll update soon!**

**Peace Out!**


	21. Fight for Rainbow

**Author Note: Chapter 21 as we all know! Yippee! Well, I've finally decided to make another new story! It's called Chain Reaction and I don't know what it's going to be about but…oh well. I guess it will all start at the end of summer. Well, this is chapter 21!**

**Babysitting 101**

**16 days: The Fight For Rainbow**

**XxXxXx**

"So, what's going to be our new plan of action?" Demyx said eagerly. He was now dearly, dearly, DEARLY missing Rainbow and he didn't really know what he would do without him. Zexion was also trying to keep his sane but not for the same reason as Demyx. It was totally different…believe me. Our friend Zexion over here was trying to keep his sane over the craziness Demyx and his stupid journal named Rainbow. His head was now telling him "Zexion, you need to murder your best friend to get the same Sharingan that Itachi has! Do it! Do it!" Zexion, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx all went up the stairs as quickly as their feet could carry them.

"Okay, so Demyx, we're going to have to be manly and demanding if we want to get Rainbow back, okay?" Zexion said trying to comfort his insane/depressed friend. Demyx nodded and the four headed toward the room Larxene was hiding in. Want to take a guess on which room? Well, it was Larxene's room! How convenient! The four ran to Larxene's room and then they stopped dead in their tracks. Demyx anxiously leaned forward to and listened as carefully as he could. His eyes widened at the sound of Larxene's voice reading one of his journal pages…

**XxXxXx**

"Let's see here…page number 2. Okay…" Larxene mumbled to herself as she started reading the second page of Demyx's journal, Rainbow. The page read:

_**June 15, 2006**_

_**Today is a nice and shiny and totally tubular day! Today I get to bake cookies with my grandmother and grandfather! Aren't I the luckiest 13 year old alive? (This was written before his birthday) Well, anyway, I can't wait to see Larxene this summer! I hope she's happy to see me since the last thing I did to her was ask her why she had to antennae looking things on top of her head…I hope she wasn't offended. Anyway, I feel very um…what's the word? Aha! I feel very cheerful today! I'm going to sing to the birds and fish! Peace out, DUDES! **_

_**Demyx**_

Larxene's eyes widened at this and soon she went into a hysterical laughing fit. She was cracking up so hard that she didn't realize a bang from outside her door…

"DEMYX! What's wrong with you? Are you crazy? Wait…yes you are. Anyway, what did you think you were doing? You can't blow up a door with a dynamite! You might hurt you girlfriend in there!" Zexion scolded the fourteen year old for his stupidity. Demyx backed away then spoke from a distance.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to save Rainbow! That's all I want!" Demyx complained. He then began to cry hysterically and he crawled over to Zexion's leg. He clung onto it and buried his face in Zexion's pant leg. Zexion looked at his friend with sympathy in his eyes. He then sighed.

"Demyx, fine. We'll get Rainbow back now." Zexion said quietly and in an annoyed voice. He shook his head and in his head, questioned why he was even friends with Demyx in the first place. He then quietly walked over to the door and very quietly opened it. He then looked inside then turned back to Demyx.

"Demyx, you need to act manly…if it's possible for you…to get Rainbow back…" Zexion started. But, before he could finish, Demyx was down on his knees, next to Larxene, and was pleading like a little 2 year old.

"LARXENE! Please! Give me back Rainbow! I need him! I beg of you!" Demyx said as his crying turned into sobbing. Zexion was watching him at the doorway and twitching.

"What happened to being manly and demanding…" Zexion muttered to himself as he continued on watching the blonde beg for his journal. Larxene stared at Demyx and smiled.

"Why do you want it back so badly? Is there some sort of secret you're hiding, hmm?" Larxene asked with an evil grin on her face. Demyx pulled away and stared up at Larxene with eyes filled with tears.

"I just want him back! Is that too much to ask for? Please, Larxene! Give him back to me!" Demyx pleaded a he went back to his hysterical crying. Larxene laughed as she watched Demyx plead.

"You can have your stupid journal back...after…I read it…ALL." Larxene said as she walked over to her bed and opened to the third page. Demyx watched in shock at how mean his friend was being. He struggled to get up and when he was, he clumsily walked over to Zexion and fell down on his knees once more.

"ZEXION! Please! Tell her to give him back to me!" Demyx pleaded once again. Zexion looked at his friend and suddenly a pang of sympathy hit him. He then smiled at his friend.

"I'll do what I can, okay?" Zexion said softly as he walked over to where Larxene was happily reading Demyx's journal. Demyx looked up and watched Zexion. A smile slowly formed on his face.

Zexion watched as Larxene laughed occasionally at the journal. He looked at her in disgust and then very swiftly, swiped the journal away from her. Larxene was fast to react, though. She immediately snatched it back when Zexion wasn't looking. She smirked and settled back down to read more. Zexion was now frustrated and he, very violently, grabbed the journal and slipped it in his pants. No, not the pocket and you'll find out why he did that.

Larxene stared at Zexion in total shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. She stood up and faced Zexion.

"What do you think you're doing? I was reading that! And how can I do that now if the stupid journal is in your pants?" Larxene exploded in anger. Zexion chuckled to himself then answered.

"That's the point." Zexion answered simply. Larxene gave him a confused look and then placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Larxene asked suspiciously. Zexion rolled his eyes in annoyance then sighed.

"And I thought you were smart. Don't you get it? I put Demyx's journal in my pants because I knew you wouldn't want to get it then. It's easy as the alphabet really. And remember, I AM the cloaked schemer." Zexion said as he turned away from the shocked girl and walked toward his anxious blonde friend. He pulled the journal out of his pants and threw it at Demyx. Demyx caught it and then looked up at Zexion.

"Th-Thank you, Zexion. I owe you one!" Demyx replied. Zexion smiled at his young teen friend and shook his head.

"Nah. You don't need to repay me. The only thing I want is for you to never lose that journal of your ever again, got it?" Zexion said with a smile. Demyx nodded and then stood up. He ran over to Zexion and gave him a big hug. Zexion was frozen with shock. But soon, Zexion patted him on the back.

"Thank you Zexion! You're awesome!" Demyx said happily as he pulled away from Zexion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He then opened Rainbow to a new, clean page. He sat on the floor and began to write with a big, wide smile on his face. When he had finished a few minutes later, he stood up and handed the journal to Zexion.

Zexion stared at it and smiled at what Demyx had written. It read:

_**Zexion's Journal **_

_**I hope you like this journal, Zexy! Have fun writing in it! I know I did! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Demyx.**_

Zexion then closed it and slipped it into his back pocket. He then stared at a very smiley Demyx and ruffled his hair (if that's possible).

"Your welcome!" Demyx said with a smile.

**TBC…**

**Yeah, sorry it was short! I couldn't really think! I have school on my mind and it's killing me. Well, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible and just remember to review! You guys are awesome! Well, got to go and start typing my new story Chain Reaction. I don't know when it will be up, but I'll try as soon as possible! **

**Peace out!**

**Dappledtiger**


	22. I don't wanna!

**Author Note: This is chapter 22 and school is almost here! It starts on Monday! GASP! I absolutely hate school and that means…it means…do you know what IT means? It means that I won't be able to update as fast as I do now! I'll only be able to update at LEAST once a week, which will probably be the weekends! School is evil! Well, on with the chapter…and for all of those who wondered where Roxas and Axel went in the last chapter…this chapter is mostly just about them. On with thy chapter!**

**Babysitting 101**

**16 days (How long has it been 26 days XD)- I dun wanna! **

**XxXxXx**

"Hey, since Roxas and I clearly are bored here, we're going to the park. See ya later!" Axel said as he gripped Roxas by his wrist and dragged him down the stairs. But, Roxas was scared of the park because…because in the park was the dreadful, oh-so dreadful SLIDE of DEATH! Roxas had been scared of it all his life and he wasn't going to be dragged there by Axel (Who loved the Slide of Death) without a fight! Bum, Bum, BUMMY!

Roxas tugged himself the other way to try to loosen Axel's grip on him. But, axel just tightened it and made Roxas pull harder.

"I dun wanna! Dun wanna! Dun wanna! Dun wanna! Dun wanna! No! You can't make me!" Roxas protested as he slapped Axel's hand to try to make him let go. Axel just pulled him harder and more violently down the stairs. Once the reached the door, the fight raged in.

"No! No! No! You can't make me! Dun wanna!" Roxas protested as he shook his head rapidly from side to side. Axel just ignored his little brother and opened the door. When he stepped out, Roxas reached out an arm and with one little hand, he grabbed the knob and held on like his life depended on it. Axel was pulled back and he snorted at his brother.

"Why? Why don't you want to come?" Axel said impatiently as he tapped his foot on the cold, wooden floor. Roxas turned to his brother and looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Swide! Dun wanna see swide! Ever!" Roxas said as he gripped the knob with two hands. Axel grabbed the toddler's ankles and pulled on them to hopefully get Roxas to let go. Unfortunately, Roxas wasn't all that week…

"Roxas! Please! Don't you want some sea-salt ice cream? They have a discount today. I thought you would be very eager to go. I guess not, then." Axel said as he pulled harder on Roxas's ankles, which made Roxas squeal and hold on harder.

"No! You can't make me! I do want ice cweam but I dun wanna see swide! No! No swide!" Roxas said as he kicked Axel with his left leg and held onto the side of the door with both legs tightly. Axel fell to the ground and growled.

"Roxas! What has the slide done to you? Huh?" Axel said, frustrated. Roxas shut his eyes and tightened both his leg and handgrip on the door.

"The swide hurt me! Wemember? It was a few years ago!" Roxas said. Axel looked to the ceiling and then nodded.

"Oh, yeah! I remember! You fell of the slide and ran around crying like a baby. How could I forget? Those were good times…" Axel trailed off with a laugh to himself. Roxas glared at his older brother then shut his eyes tight once more. Axel returned his attention to his scared brother and he sighed, trying to ACT as sad as he could to persuade Roxas to go to the park with him.

"Fine then, Roxas. Have it your way. I'll just go by myself and TRY to have fun alone…without you…in a BIG park…not knowing anybody but you." Axel said as sadly as he could at the moment. Roxas's eyes opened immediately at the sight of his brother leaving with his head hung low. Roxas felt said that he made his brother sad since he clearly didn't like when other people were sad. But, at least he got his way…or so he thought.

When Axel turned around the corner of their house (Pretending that he was actually going alone) he let go of the door and turned around to head up the stairs. But, he didn't know that he fell right into Axel's trap. Axel ran back to the doorway as fast as he could and grabbed Roxas. He then shut the door and dragged a squealing Roxas all the way to the park. Then when they got there, Axel finally let go of his brother, to yet find out that he was going to run up a tree and shiver like a little, wet kitten. Axel stared at his brother until a random kid walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Wow. Is that your borther?" The boy asked as he too stared at Roxas in amazement. Axel nodded.

"I feel for you, kid." The boy then walked away. Axel stared at his brother for a few more minutes then turned to walk away.

W-wait! W-where are y-you g-going?" Roxas stammered as he watched as Axel turned around and faced him.

"Slide," Axel said dully. He then ran to the slide and happily climbed up and down it over and over again. Roxas watched at how mush fun his brother was having and for some reason, he felt lonely. Then he got an idea. He started singing (Since Demyx always did it when he was lonely).

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…there they are standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as bid as your head. Give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrist, that's what the showman said! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…" Roxas was cut off by a random tomato, yes, tomato hitting him right in the middle of his face. He fell to the ground, licked some of it off then the rest with his shirt and looked around. He saw a random guy who clearly looked like the person who threw the tomato at Roxas. He had a whole bucket of tomatoes…what would you expect? A salad? That didn't make sense whatsoever…

"Hey! Why's you how that tomato at me? Do I look like a tomato target?" Roxas said angrily. He stood up and glared at the guy with his big, blue, adorable eyes. The guy just smirked and ruffled his hair. Roxas sunk down and growled angrily as he made a face. He stuck his tongue out at the man and the man laughed.

"Jeez! You are pone touchy little…uh…kid." The man said. Roxas's tongue stuck out once more and then he slapped the man's hand off of his head. He then crossed his arms and stared at the man curiously. The man laughed and walked away.

"That was awkward…" Roxas said to himself. Just then, Axel called him over to the slide of Death.

"Roxas! Come over here! The ice cream isn't over there! You have to come HERE if you want some!" Axel yelled. Roxas groaned and stared at the slide.

"You stupid swide. I hate you so much that when I'm older, I'll KILL YOU! "Roxas sad proudly. He then ran over to Axel to find that he was holding two ice cream bars in his hand at the top of the slide.

"AXEL! Come down here and give me my ice cream!" Roxas pouted and crossed his arms. Axel smiled evilly then shook his head.

"I told you already! You have to come HERE to get it! Jeez!" Axel said smartly. Roxas glared at him then at the slide. He then gulped.

"I'll go up there…for the ice cream. FOR THE ICE CREAM!" Roxas yelled like a maniac as he climbed the ladder to the top as fast as he could. When he got to the top he immediately reached out for his ice cream that was only used as a tool to get him atop the slide.

"AXEL! Mine!" Roxas argued as he reached for his ice cream repeatedly. Axel was rather amused and laughed.

"Roxas, are you sure you really want your ice cream at any cost? ANY" Axel said with a smile on his face. Roxas eyed him suspiciously then nodded slowly. Axel's smile widened.

"Then, COME AND GET IT!" Axel yelled as he shot himself down the slide right in front of Roxas's eyes. Roxas immediately jumped up and yelled from the top of his lungs.

"FOR THE ICE CREAM! AND SO THAT THE WORLD WON'T THROW TOMATOES AT ME ANYMORE!" Roxas yelled as he positioned himself on the slide. When he was just about ready to go, he looked back to see very angry kids behind him. He smiled nervously.

"Uh…what's new, guys?" Roxas said as he turned back to face the slide. The kids just kept yelling at him to go and finally, Roxas gathered up all his courage and shot himself down after Axel. When he got to the bottom, he landed flat on his face and then immediately got up and ran over to his brother. Axel had a very amused smile on his face and was laughing to himself. When he saw Roxas, he clapped uncontrollably.

"See? It was fun! Right?" Axel said with a smile. At that moment, Roxas wanted to punch him but restrained himself.

"It was…fun…I guess." Roxas said with a slight shrug. Axel's eyes stared at him, confused.

"Fun? That's it? Wow. You really aren't related to me." Axel said as he ruffled Roxas's hair. This was Roxas's chance. He grabbed both ice cream bars and made a run for it. Axel stared after him then realized what his little brother had just done to him…He just got dissed by a four year old. He immediately followed after and soon; he stopped to find Roxas up in the tree he had climbed before.

"You came down here, MISTER!" Axel said angrily as he stomped his foot hard on the ground. Roxas shook his head and smiled.

"No! You have to come up HERE to get them!" Roxas mocked Axel from before. Axel stared in surprise in how clever Roxas was. Axel then realized that he was terrified of trees (He could set them on fire…remember) and then looked up at the ice cream bars Roxas was holding.

"Fine! For the ice cream!" Axel then climbed the tree and when he reached the top, Roxas jumped down (With the bars still in his hand) and ran toward the house. Axel growled in annoyance then screamed after his brother.

"Fine! Be mean! I'll get you one way or another! Hey, I like that song…One way or another, I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you…" Axel sang in a whisper as he watched Roxas run home. After a few more seconds, axel shook his head.

"Wow1 I'm turning into Demyx! GASP! Wait a sec…I'm supposed to follow Roxas to get my ice cream!" Axel said. He then jumped down and ran after his brother. When he finally reached the house, he was surprised to see Roxas waiting for him at the doorstep.

"What took you so long? Were you singing that song again?" Roxas joked as he held out his hand with an ice cream bar in it for his brother.

"Maybe…" Axel replied as he leaned forward to grab the ice cream. But to his surprise, Roxas took it back and Axel landed on his face.

"I taught you well…maybe too well…" Axel muttered. Roxas then GAVE him the ice cream and they both sat together on the steps. Just then, when Roxas wasn't expecting any more tricks, Axel tapped Roxas on his shoulder. Roxas turned around and just then, something cold met his face. Axel threw his ice cream at Roxas and was now laughing hysterically.

"I may have taught you well but I'm always one step ahead!" Axel said with a wide smile.

**TBC…**

**Well, that was chapter 22! I will probably update one more time until I slow down…jus to let you know. Anyway, I'll also update Chain Reaction soon. **

**Peace Out!**

**Dappledtiger**


	23. Stranded! Demyx you ditz!

**Author Note: well, this is chapter 23! I will probably be updating only on weekends so you got to be patient! XD! Anyway, this will be the beginning of another day since I ran out of ideas for the day before…**

**Babysitting 101**

**17 days- Campfire Song song**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Larxene's room-**

"Jeez, another day another burden," Larxene, said unenthusiastically. She got up from her bed reluctantly and then wobbled into the bathroom.

**Roxas's room- **

"Yay! Another fun day to spend with fwends and familwy!" Roxas yelled as he jumped out of bed as excited as ever and ran into his bathroom.

**Axel's room-**

"…" No sound is coming from Axel's room…besides this horrible snoring…

**Demyx/Zexion's room-**

"Yay! I can't wait for today to start! Wait, didn't it already start, Zexy?" Demyx asked blankly as he looked over at his sleeping friend.

"Oh…what? What did you say?" Zexion mumbled with his face buried in his pillow. Demyx sighed and laughed.

"Silly Zexy! Never mind…it doesn't matter." Demyx said cheerfully. Zexion didn't respond orally but only made a grunt. Demyx got up and ran into the bathroom. Demyx then slammed the door out of his excitement and Zexion woke up fully.

"God Demyx! You get excited over ANYTHING!" Zexion screamed. He then reluctantly got up and headed for a different bathroom.

**Later that day at around 10:30 pm:**

"I have a perfect idea! Let's go camping at Destiny Island!" Demyx said cheerfully. Everyone stared at him and he stared back.

"Why? Don't you ant to? It can be sort of like the game Stranded since we're on an island and we can all go of by ourselves and stuff! It'll be FUNNNNNNN!" Demyx said happily. Zexion smacked him and started to speak logically once more.

"Demyx you're really stupid. That's dangerous you know…" Zexion trailed off when he noticed nobody was listening but instead, they were heading out the door toward the island.

"Oh my god…this can't be happening." Zexion then reluctantly followed after his very stupid friends and slowly closed the door behind him.

**At the Island:**

"Well, we all go our separate ways from here. I'll go far away and the rest of you do the same." Demyx commanded. Everyone nodded and they were off. Zexion rolled his eyes and started to write in the sand in big, fat letters, "HELP! I'M STUCK HERE WITH A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!" Yes, poor Zexion don't you think? Anyway, on with the story. Let's all see how Demy-kun is doing….

**Demyx side-**

"Okay, what now…I feel lonely… I miss Zexy and Roxy and Axy and Larxy…I feel depressed." Demyx said as he plopped face first into the sand and lay there. It had only been a few minutes after the four departed and he was already lonely…wow.

Suddenly, Demyx's head shot up. Oh, no!

"I have a great idea! Why don't I make a friend!" And at that, our favorite retard Demyx went off to find a coconut tree…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let's see here…I need to find the perfect coconut friend so I'll have company. Hmm…I like this one!" Demyx said happily as he pointed to coconut of his choice. But, there was one problem…the coconut was to high for him to reach and if he tried to climb it…it would probably hurt. So, what do you think "SMART" Demyx will do? Well, let's find out.

"I have an idea! If I can't climb it or reach it…I'll have to hit it down. Yeah! I can do that. But…what can I use?" Demyx looked everywhere but couldn't find anything that would help. But, Demyx being Demyx always had a backup plan…

"I've got it! I'll use…MY HEAD! That'll get it down for sure!" Demyx then ran back then sprinted forward. He hit the tree with a loud BANG and then fell to the floor. He looked up and saw that the coconut was going to fall and then…it fell. And it fell right on…right on his face. His head then fell back down and then…well…he's unconscious… So we'll go and visit Zexy….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I hate Demyx. I hate Larxene. I don't hate Roxas. I hate Axel. I hate this Island. I hate my life. Why isn't anyone rescuing me? God…" Zexion muttered to himself. He then sat there and stared out at the sea, hoping that someone or anyone would save him from the idiots that he was friends with. How sad, right? Anyway, we'll go and visit Roxas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I wonder where my big bwother is. I'm scared." Roxas said to himself as he sat under a tree. He never liked being alone and so…he was very scared. He then got up and looked for something to eat.

He soon found…a coconut. A grin spread across his face and he immediately found some rocks and started to throw them at the coconut. Smarter way then Demyx right? Anyway, the coconut soon fell and he tried to open it but he had no luck. He then picked up the defenseless coconut and threw it at a wall. But, the coconut still didn't open. So Roxas out of desperation threw the coconut at the wall…and he just kept on doing it. Well, this will take a while so why don't we all go visit Axel? Let's go!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I hate this! I'm starving and this is so boring! God! Stupid Demyx and his stupidity!" Axel screamed. He then kicked a tree and down came about five coconuts and all fell around Axel…not a single one hitting him. His eyes twitched and he just sat down.

"I wonder what Larxene and Roxas are doing. I hope Demyx died…" Axel said. He then buried his face in his arms and sat there.

Well, let's go visit Larxene! Up, up and away!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"…" Was all Larxene could think or say. She was bored out of her mind and she was even talking to herself again. Back away very, very slowly…

**In Larxene's head:**

_**I feel so lonely! No! I feel as if I'm melting! I'm dieing! I'm melting! MELTING! Melting with a capital M! No! I'm turning into Axel! Got it memorized? No! I hate you1 Masters hates us! Gollum...GOLLUM! Masters would never hurts us! Nevers! My precious! Precious! Stop it Larxene1 Go away! I can't! I'm you! No! The horror!**_

Larxene then continued to talk and soon, she fainted of stupidity…

**TBC…**

**Well, sorry for the long wait! I have school and I can only update once a week, which is probably Saturdays! Again, I'm very sorry! Anyway, remember to review!**

**Peace Out!**

**dappledtiger**


	24. Spalding! No!

**Author Note: Well, this is chapter 24! Yay for 24! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Babysitting 101**

**17 days- Spalding! No!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wha? What happened?" Demyx asked himself. He lifted his head and to his surprise, he found a coconut.

"Do you want to be my friend? You look friendly to me!" Demyx said cheerfully to the inanimate object. The coconut stared at him…wait…they don't have eyes... Never mind. Anyway, Demyx happily jumped to his feet with his coconut in his hands and ran over to a corner and sat down. He then stared at the coconut with a big smile.

"I'm gonna name you Spalding and you will be mine!" Demyx said. He then put Spalding down on the sand and summoned his sitar.

"Dance Water Dance!" Demyx said. After about fifteen minutes, he stopped playing his sitar and glanced at Spalding. He was hoping his water clones and attacks formed some sort of face on the coconut but unfortunately, he found nothing.

"What? I don't understand! I'm the master of water! Why can't I be the master of coconuts too? Why?" Demyx then plopped down in the sand and picked up the coconut.

"Spalding, do you like me?" Demyx asked. The coconut didn't respond or answer. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Spalding! You're mute! You were born with no speech!" Demyx yelled frantically. Then, Demyx wanting to help his "best friend", started digging a hole in the sand. Don't ask why because people rarely understand Demyx. Anyway, after thirty minutes, Demyx's hole for Spalding was finished.

"Yay! I'm finally done! Look Spalding! I made you a house! Do you like it?" Demyx asked his mute friend. The coconut being mute, didn't answer but it did fall over and start rolling away. Demyx eyes widened because his fruity friend was rolling towards…towards the OCEAN! Nay!

Demyx immediately jumped up and ran after his beloved Spalding. He flailed his arms in the air while yelling nonsense words that old people like some old eighty year old says.

"Oh Cracker Barrel! Gertrude! You came back for me! Oh where are my dentures? I want my prune juice! Dance water dance!" Demyx yelled as he watched his dear coconut friend Spalding roll towards the sea of blue and green. Demyx sped up and when Spalding was only a few inches from going into its watery ride, it stopped. Demyx caught up to his fruit friend and when he aw it had stopped he jumped up on joy.

"Yes! Spalding LIVES!" Demyx was jumping up like a total retard that he didn't realize that his foot had hit the coconut and sent it rolling back to the ocean. Then there was a loud splash and Demyx turned around to see Spalding floating away.

"No! Spalding! Don't go! Don't leave me here with the savages! I'm too young to die!" Demyx fell onto his knees and he sobbed for the loss of the coconut. Demyx mourned for hours as he watched the coconut float into oblivion. After a few hours, Demyx started singing.

"Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever since you've been gone. Please come back home." Demyx sang the wonderful song sang by Fort Minor. Then, he turned his head and there he saw it. It was Zexion. Demyx rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Then he opened his eyes and there Zexion stayed, waving his shirt on a stick and yelling "HELP!" Demyx smiled and stood up. He started walking over to Zexion but suddenly stopped. He put on an evil smile and then ran into the trees. Once he was hidden in the leaves, he pushed some of the leaves so he could find the perfect opportunity to attack Zexion.

"Perfect. He's right where I want him. All I need to do is fin something to yell that will scare him. Let's see…I got it! I'll yell 'The trees are monsters! They have tigers on their leaves and spiders on their roots. Fear Spalding the coconut king!'" Perfect! Now I STRIKE!" Demyx then leapt out and tackled Zexion. Zexion let out a shriek and then the two rolled…more like one of those circle things that shows up when two people fight…anyway, towards the ocean. Please note that Zexion is afraid of water…so yeah. Anyway, the two then splashed into the water. Zexion quickly surfaced and he looked around with wide and frightened eyes. Then, Demyx came up and Zexion's scared face turned into a serious one.

"DEMYX! YOU ARE SUCH A REATRD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Zexion scolded. Demyx backed out of the water and Zexion followed. When Zexion got out, he shook his whole body and all the water soaked Demyx. Demyx was rather happy though. He's water…what do you expect? Zexion then sat back down...still all wet and started waving his so-called flag around. Demyx then sat down and took of his shirt. He then did exactly what Zexion was doing. He waved his shirt around in defeat.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas continued to smash the coconuts at the wall and he soon gave up not long after.

"I give up. This is so stupid! Why are we even on Destiny Islands? I mean we can just walk home, can't we?" Roxas muttered to himself. He then shot his head up and repeated the last line of his complaint.

"That's it! I'll just walk home by myself and grab my video camera. Then, I'll return and venture the island and record my friends. Oh, this is going to be good. Thanks a lot Axel, for showing me what the word EVIL really means…" Roxas dropped the coconuts and headed for home. As he started walking, he realized that he was walking in an open area. He then went into hiding and walked home. Roxas arrived at the house in fifteen minutes and he rushed to hi room. He grabbed the camera and then smiled evilly.

"This will be loads of fun…fun for me at least." Roxas then headed for the door. He walked all the way back to the island and when he got there, he sat in the same little spot he was before he thought of his brilliant plan.

"I wonder who I should spy on first…hmmm…I've always wondered what Larxene does when Axel and I aren't around…so I'll spy on her first." Roxas thought to himself. He then walked around searching for his older sister. Luckily, she was close by.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let's see here…Emc2 so…I don't even know! I hate you Demyx! You and your stupid little retarded games! Gah! When we get home, I'm gonna pummel you into a pulp!" Larxene yelled as her fist hit the hard trunk of the coconut tree. She then sighed and slid down. Then, out of nowhere, she got up and started dancing in circles.

"Wee! Go horsy go! Gidee up! Gidee up! Gidee up let's go! Something else...uh…I don't know many Christmas songs! Wee! I love circular squares! I love cubed apples! I love celery peanuts! I absolutely love salty cheese sticks! Mmm! Delicious! Gidee up, gidee up, gidee up let's go!" Larxene sang like some scary drunkard. Roxas snickered from his hiding spot then left.

"I'll leave her alone for a while…I'll go and "check" on Axel…" Roxas then left to find out what his brother was doing.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Gerkuls Berkuls…I believe you're bluffing! Let's see your hand of Cards! No! You weren't lying a! You win again…gah!" Axel screamed in a frustrated voice as he pushed the sand grains which he made poker chips for his poker game to his poker opponent, the Palm tree. Axel then stomped away and pouted.

"I hate trees and I hate poker." Axel mumbled under his breath. Roxas snickered from his hiding and he almost burst out laughing. Axel continued on acting all sulky when he heard something moving from behind him. He got up and looked around cautiously.

"Who's there? What's there? I'm lost!" Axel then broke into and immediate run and Roxas, thinking it would be funny to scare his brother along the way, followed after and made noises. Axel ran faster and faster and Roxas was getting highly amused. Axel ran until he got tired. He stopped and looked behind him. Roxas had climbed into the nearest tree to freak axel out even more. Axel shuddered then continued on running. When he was completely exhausted, he flopped down in the sand and lay there. Roxas was following and when he saw this, he looked around with an evil grin on his face. He then looked ahead and that's when he spotted two "maniacs" waving flags. He walked over to them and stared at the two blankly.

"Zexion, Demyx, why are you guys waving your shirts?" Roxas asked as he watched them. They just kept on doing what they were doing. Roxas got bored and he too, gave up and waved his flag.

**TBC…**

**Well, that's chapter 24! Remember to review!**


	25. The Random, Randomer, and Randomest

**Author Note: Hi again! Sorry for the slow update… (No…I did not die XD) I ran out of ideas again. Anyway, I'm back but it may be a long time until I update again. Sorry but school is keeping me quite busy. Well…I'm thinking about writing a new story…but I don't really know what it should be about. It will most likely be a yaoi fic. I'm thinking of ideas so give me time! XD Anyway…on with the chapter that you've all been waiting for…or not…**

**Babysitting 101**

**17 days- The Random, Randomer, and Randomest! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon, when only Larxene and Axel were left out in the 'wild' and 'scary' Destiny Islands, Demyx had an Albert Einstein moment. (Ohmisgosh! Hide! XD)

"Hey you guys! I have an idea! It's-" But before Demyx's babbling could go any further, trust, and young Zexion slapped his hand over the blonde's mouth and gave him a serious an annoyed stare.

"Does it involve mayonnaise?" Zexion asked knowing that Demyx adored mayonnaise…weird…anyway…

"Uh…no... It-" Demyx was but off again…

"Does it involve us acting like complete retards by dancing like a pair of savage Indians?" Zexion said as he raised a brow on how shocked Demyx looked.

"Uh…I don't think so. Anyway, it involves-" A fast hand slapped him once again.

" Wait! Say no more! I don't think I can stand to hear it! I know what you're going to say!" Zexion said in his smart voice. Demyx sighed and rolled his blue eyes.

"Fine Zexy. What do you think I'm going to say?" Demyx said in an annoyed voice.

Zexion took a deep breath and began his ranting…

" Well, according to my statistics, I think you were going to say one of your impossible little shindigs in which we spy on someone and black mail them later." Zexion said as he crossed his arms for he was very proud of his answer. Demyx shook his head rapidly.

"Sorry, Zexion. That's NOT what I was going to say." Demyx said in a false sympathetic voice. Zexion snorted for he never ever liked being wrong…ever. Demyx patted Zexion on the back and smiled.

"Aw, c'mon Zexy! You were close…actually…never mind…you weren't but it's till okay! You're mom still think you're cool!" Demyx said jokingly. Zexion growled and Demyx laughed even harder.

"ENOUGH! Zexion does NOT get humiliated in front of people! He also does NOT get made fun of my people whose hairstyle is a cross between a mullet and a mohawk! Hmph!" Zexion said as he pouted and crossed his arms. (XD poutie Zexy!!!!)

"Whoa, cool it Zexy! I didn't mean to offend thy highness but that really wasn't what I was going to say! I was going to say- uh…wait...what was I going to say?" Demyx then tapped his chin with his finger and put on his famous thinking face. Everyone stared at Demyx as he consciously talked to himself.

"Hmm..I ate a sandwich this morning then I woke Zexion up...Or something like that. Then I also fell off my bed last night…and hmm...did I dream of flying pigs? Or was that last month? Hmm...I really don't know. When was the last time I ate a salad? Did I eat one recently? Did I even eat anything for breakfast yesterday's yesterday? Heheh…I like prepositions. They're the bomb! Geh…what time is it? Why are we on this island? I feel Closter phobic…look to the sky! My heart's a battleground! If I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world. I walk a lonely road…wait…let's get back on track…Once when I was searching somewhere long ago, somewhere far in a place I could not find. Now that I'm a woman, everything has changed. Everything has changed! Wait…I'm not a woman!!!! Erkuls, erkuls, erkuls…" Demyx kept on ranting and Zexion was getting worried about his little blonde companion.

Zexion started poking Demyx on his shoulder but still, Demyx was in his little La-la land. (I love my la-la land…XD) Then, Zexion started to push Demyx back and forth, right to left. When he got no response from Demyx, he then pushed Demyx and Demyx fell onto his shoulder and that's when he snapped out of his trance.

"What happened? I never ate your cherries, Sir Eatsalot!" Demyx said mindlessly. He then jumped up and looked around cautiously.

"I know you're there! Come out Mr. Fuzzy!" Demyx yelled. Zexion then punched Demyx before his ranting could go any further.

"Demyx, calm down! You were going crazy…again. But that's really no surprise." Zexion said jokingly. Demyx flashed him a glare.

"You're a big meanie!" Demyx pouted. Zexion laughed hysterically. But then he stopped him self.

"Zexion does not laugh…hmph!" He then crossed his arms and sat in the sand silently. Everyone stared at him. Then, everyone remembered what they were talking about…GASP!

"Oh yeah! My plan was-" But before Demyx could say anymore, the four heard a huge crash…

**TBC…**

**Yeah, pretty short...sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I won't update til I get at least 10 reviews!!!!**

**Over and out**

**dappledtiger**


	26. A Satisfying Ending

**Author Note: Yes! This is chapter 26! Woo…I've gone pretty far in my very random story! Anyway, let's all enjoy this chapter!**

**Babysitting 101**

**17-More randomness packaged inside!**

"Eek! It's a monster! HIDE!" Demyx yelled like the scared little girl…I mean boy that he was. Everyone stared at Demyx. Then, little Roxas spoke.

"I gots a plan! I gots a weeeeely good one, too!" He started bouncing up and down like a little, excited boy on Santa's lap. But, sadly, no one cared to notice or even ask the young blonde what his question was. Instead, they each went into their own so-called thinking moments (My sister has them a lot XD). Roxas was feeling quite ignored now. So, as most little boys do when they are getting ignored, Roxas pouted and stomped around.

"I'm still twalking! Wisten to me! Hewo? Hewo? Wisten to me!" No one seemed to hear the young blonde so Roxas took drastic measures. Measures so drastic that I don't even know what he did! Scary!

Roxas walked away angrily. He was so smart (We all know that XD) that he walked all the way back to the house. He dug into the ground to find the "secret" house key. (Not so secret anymore, ne?) He opened the door then locked it. He then went into the pantry, got a box of popcorn, popped all the 12 bags, and sat down on the couch and watched Dr. Phil. Oh; life is so sweet isn't it? And the best part is, Larxene and the others are still on the island and they don't have any key! And Larxene and Roxas's parents are coming home in about two hours! Wow, Roxas. You're so good! XD

"Those idiots. That's what they get." Roxas mumbled to himself. And just then, he heard loud poundings on the door and a devious little smile grew on his adorable face. Roxas went into his room and grabbed a chain and lock. He then placed it around the door and smiled in satisfaction.

"Hope you like Kadaj, my wild dog that only I know about!" Roxas called and Larxene and the others pounded harder. Roxas then walked away happily and those two hours passed. Fortunately for Roxas, his parents needed one more week. Roxas was happier than ever. This was going to be a great week!

He finished the popcorn by stuffing it into his mouth then turned of the TV. He then went into Larxene's room and went through all of her "private" stuff.

"Heheheh…" Roxas giggled evilly……

**END**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the kind of crappy end! Gets attacked my ninjas**


	27. Alternate Ending!

**Author Note: Well, this is just a random alternate ending I decided to make since I felt rather bored… XDDDD Hope you enjoy!!!!!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What! I can't believe you! You lied to me all through our time together! All of our ups-and-downs we went through together and it just washes away! Hehehe…washes away...the ocean is getting to me…hehehe…" Zexion mumbled to himself. He was clearly going crazy due to the fact of the lack of technology, science things, test tubes, lab book, chemistry and physics textbooks, Harry Potter series books, Artemis Fowl books, Math books, and Calculus and Algebra books- his all time favorite! Zexion tackled and strangled a nearby twig.

"Haha! I got you know! You're in Sexy Zexy's grasp now and there is no possible way out! LOSER!" Zexion then clamped the twig between is teeth and started growling and prowling around like a hungry wolf. He circled and sniffed each one of his idiot friends and howled triumphantly.

"Hazah! I have found you, Roxas! And Axel! And Demyx! I win!" Zexion then pranced around like one of those My Little Pony horses, when he finally realized he was going absolutely and utterly hysterical.

Roxas was amused though, and clapped his hands together; while Axel continued on writing, "HELP!" in the sand. Demyx just blushed and stared at his emo friend in shock.

"Uh…Zexy, are you okay?" Demyx asked as he poked his nonmoving friend.

Zexion toppled over and stayed that way for a few minutes until he snapped out of Demyx/Happy world and back into Zexion/Emo world. Zexion jolted up, spit the twig and sand out of his mouth and crossed his arms and legs, with an embarrassed expression on his unemotional face.

"Yes, Demyx. I am perfectly fine…now…." He then closed his eyes and sat there. Typical Zexion time I guess.

Demyx smiled. "You weren't okay just a few minutes ago!" Demyx teased and he slapped Zexion on the back. Zexion flinched and scooted away in disgust.

"I can very much sue you for harassment." He then made a sulky expression and brushed off his shoulder.

"Geez, are you like PMSing or something?" Axel asked, dead serious.

Zexion's eyes widened and he glared at with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me? Men do not have premenstrual symptoms! Or at least I don't. How old are you, Axel-kun?" Zexion asked with an evil grin.

"I'm seven! Almost 8, actually!" Axel stated proudly. Zexion laughed in his head.

"Well, you might start PMSing soon. You are a girl and ALL girls do at a certain age." Zexion dissed Axel! Ooooooo!!

Axel blushed and formed a fist.

"I kid. I kid." Zexion said. It's like he was TRYING to be funny…but not…. weird.

"Hmph!" Axel said. He made a pouting face and Zexion grew amused.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Axel piped up. Everyone this time listened to him as if he was some sort of philosopher or something.

"Okay, when's the last time Larxene was nice to any of you?" Axel started. Everyone (except Roxas) went into deep thought and they all answered in unison, "Not once…" Axel smiled.

"Well, don't you think we should get revenge on her for mistreating you and I?" Axel asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I have the perfect plan…" Axel told everyone to form a circle around him. He then explained the plan.

"We're going to ditch Larxene, run home, lock and chain the door, and celebrate by running into her room and making a total pigsty out of it." Axel said proudly. Everyone began murmuring to each other and Axel smiled when Zexion, the "leader" of the group, stood up. Roxas was apparently playing with ants. They were crawling all over him and he was giggling happily.

"We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, ensure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general wellfare, and…." Zexion was cut off his speech by Roxas's small hand slapping him in the face.

"Stupid! What are you saying? Number one, we don't even LIVE in AMERICA, we actually don't even live in the "real world or country"! Number two, this is NOT CONGRESS! Number three, who made you leader of the group? A caterpillar?" Zexion was baffled! Absolutely appalled by: The grammar Roxas was using…did he even know what Congress did at his age? Oh wait, he reads textbooks…never mind. By the way Roxas spoke without fear, and at the fact that Roxas actually succeeded in embarrassing him in front of his comrades. No one makes a fool of Zexion. Well, apparently Roxas does…anyway…

"Okay, I like the Emancipation Proclamation! Two, I am very AWARE that we are just game characters, and I actually do have a clue who made me leader. It was Jiminy Cricket, mind you! He's right over here!"

Axel looked at Zexion in complete disgust.

"Zexion, you weren't saying the Emancipation Proclamation…you were saying a part of the Preamble. Retard…" Demyx said.

"And Jiminy Cricket is NOT a caterpillar! He's a cricket!" Axel said.

Zexion thought…

"Oh! That's why His last name is cricket! No wonder people in my kindergarten thought I was mental…" Zexion reminisced.

"I don't blame 'em." Axel mumbled. Zexion heard that and threw the stick that was in his mouth at Axel. It hit him in the eye and he screamed in "fake" pain. Roxas clapped gleefully as the ants crawled absolutely EVERYWHERE on him. AWW! Demyx smiled.

"Okay, Zexion, you need to go to a hospital…ASAP!" Axel said.

"Excuse me? I does not!"

"Don't you mean I do not?"

"Do NOT correct me!"

"I just did!"

"I'm gob smacked!"

"Okay?"

"I see dead people…" Demyx said as he sucked on his thumb. Axel and Zexion stopped fighting and stared at Demyx.

"What? Am I really that handsome?" Demyx asked.

"Pfft! Yeah right!" Axel commented. " A monkey looks better that you!"

"That cut me deep. Real deep." Demyx slinked away, hurt, and earned affection from the cute blonde boy. Roxas happily gave Demyx a hug and went back to his ants.

"Anyway, back to our argument…" Axel said.

"Right on, Flurry on Dancing Windowpanes!" Zexion retorted.

"What did you call me, Cloaked Steamer?" Axel said with a grin.

Zexion's eyes widened.

"I am NOT And I repeat NOT a steamer! I am a Zexion!" Zexion then pulled out his…book? And started attacking Axel with it.

"Uh, Zexion, why are you attacking me with a…book? Is that the best a steamer can do? I thought you would like, you know, attack me with boiled water or something!" Axel was really trying to anger Zexion. He was rather good at it, too.

"Okay! That's it you windowpane! He then shapeshifted into a tiger…or so he was PLANNING on transforming into one.

"Fear me! MEOW!" Zexion's little kitten voice squeaked. He had transformed into an overly fluffy black kitten with big blue eyes and a VERY, VERY, VERY fluffy tail. Axe stared in shock, Roxas stuck the ants in his pants and crawled over to Zexy-kitty, and Demyx smiled.

Roxas held out a hand and lifted the cat by its neck.

"ZEXION! KITTY!" Roxas squealed happily. He hugged the cat so hard that its eyes were popping out of its head.

"GEEZ! Roxy-kun, I'm still alive!" Zexion gasped. Roxas put the cat down and pet him.

"That feels…good, actually…" Zexion purred in amusement. Roxas giggled.

"Okay, now that you're a cat, I guess there's no one to object then." Axel said triumphantly.

Zexion hissed and fluffed his tail, if that was possible since he was already overly fluffy.

"No way, you window pane! I may be furry and adorable, like always, but I still have the right to object!" Zexion hissed and spitted. He unsheathed his claws and Axel fell down laughing. Zexion was puzzled.

"Oh my GOD! That was hilarious! I wish I had a camera! Man! That would have been a GREAT picture!" Axel said between breaths. Zexion's furry face blushed and he stuck his tail straight up and turned around. He marched in that cute-kitty way all the way to the gentle arms of Roxas. But, on the way, he had his eyes closed so he ran into a tree instead.

"You never saw that…" Zexion mumbled. He then ran off to Roxas who happily played fetch with him? Okay…

"Well, what are we going to do?" Demyx asked.

"I guess we'll just find Larxene and head home. Home is just a few blocks away you know." Axel mumbled in utter defeat. He disappeared into the forest and searched for Larxene. Roxas held Zexion but his stomach and his feet dangling. The boy ran into the trees after his older brother. Demyx took a little longer to comprehend what was happening, even though it wasn't happening at all fast.

"Wait…home has been close all along? Geez! I've been Larxene's friend for like FOREVER and I STILL don't know my way around her neighborhood and town! I'm really, really out of it…" Demyx then got up and walked after the two younger boys.

A few minutes passed when Zexion scrambled out of Roxas's grasp and ran toward Larxene. Larxene's eyes widened as she heard the meows and squeaks of Zexy-cat.

"OMG! Zexion! Did you try shapeshifting again?" Larxxene placed her hand on her best friend's furry, brown nose and tapped it. Zexion meowed.

"SHUT UP! Anyway, it's not my fault that I'm not as TALENTED as the rest of them shapeshifters out there! HMPH!" Zexion said as he sat sulkily, with his back against Larxene and his black paws crossed. Larxene giggled and then walked over to her other friend, Demyx, and her two brothers.

"You guys sick of "playing"?" Larxene joked. They nodded.

"Well, let's get going then. We can all play some DDR!" Larxene always was optimistic and everyone happily agreed to HER plan. The five friends trodded home. Zexion was the leader, since it was dark and he could see fairly well.

"This way, you guys." Zexion squeaked. Roxas still had his ants in his pants but Larxene soon forced the little boy to remove them from his "private" areas. Roxas nodded reluctantly, but obeyed. Larxene also, promised Roxas that she would give him own personal pet. Can you guess who/ what it is?

When the friends arrived at the house, they went into their rooms and changed. Then, they all met in the basement to have a fun and competitive match in DDR. But before they began, Larxene was having a negotiation with Zexion…

"Hey, Zexion, could you do me a favor?" Larxene asked. Zexion gave her glaring eyes.

"What is it, madam?" Zexion asked politely.

"Well, do you think you could stay a cat for a while? Maybe, say, forever? For Roxas?" Larxene said quickly. Zexion went into kitty thinking mode.

"Hmm… if I calculate this correctly…carry the two… I guess it wouldn't hurt. Well, I'll change back during school, but when I come over to help YOU study I guess I can change into my adorable form. Not like I'm not adorable always!" Zexion joked. Larxene smiled and then the DDR match was on.

"Okay! Roxas versus Zexion, Demyx versus me, axel versus, Zexion, Roxas versus Axel1" GOT IT? GOOD! LET'S START!"

So, they each versed one another in a totally fun time!

"Okay, this is REALLY easy! Even when I'm a cat! Man! I have skill!" Zexion hopped around like he was out of control, but he was actually getting triple A's on all the songs he played!

And in the end, the winner was of course, Zexion.

"You know, I hope mom and dad don't come home EVER! I'm having the best time with you guys…. except I could do without Axel." Larxene joked and gave axel a kiss on the forehead. And for the first time in a LONG time, everything was fun and happy at the house.

END

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review!!!! Well, this is REALLY the end!**


End file.
